


Brave New Underworld

by vmplvr1977



Series: Peace in the Wasteland [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Clexa Love Week, Clexa Pride Week, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, M/M, Vampire Clarke Griffin, Vampire Lexa (The 100), Vampires, Werewolf Clarke, Werewolf Lexa, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmplvr1977/pseuds/vmplvr1977
Summary: In the aftermath of Diyoza's betrayal and Paxton's death the pack makes a new home in the vampire compound.  Clexa takes command of the wolves, vampires and humans.  Can their dream of coexistence become a reality?





	1. Introduction to life underground

**Joint compound**

**Two hours later**

Madi POV

  
  


Madi and the rest of the pack stood in front of the bunker door. Madi was the only one of the wolves that wasn't naked. Viktor removed his own shirt for her to wear as the wolves shifted to human form.

 

"You are my granddaughter, and the princess of this compound. I will not give the vampires a reason to see you as anything but their princess and heir to the throne. This is your home and your people now they will have no choice but to accept that. I promise you will have all the love you need here with us." Viktor placed a kiss on her forehead. Madi smiled up at him, his shirt looked like a nightgown on her, almost touching the ground. Viktor was just over six feet tall, he looked the same age as Lexa. He was very muscular and handsome. Apparently especially so without a shirt. Madi could feel a rush of attraction flowing through the pack as soon as he removed his shirt.

 

**_Damn, Heda Jr. Your grandpa is smoking hot! I call dibs if he and Anastasia ever break up!_ **

 

**_In your dreams, Reyes. Now stop thinking gross stuff about my father!_ **

  
  


Madi looked up with excitement  to see her two mothers walking out of the bunker door. Lexa shouted to the pack, as Clarke hugged Madi and Viktor. Both of her mothers seemed happy, but nervous.

 

"Everyone inside as fast as you can. Straight down the hall to the Main hall of the bunker. There are vampires waiting to show each if you to your rooms. There is plenty of space for everyone, we are having clothes brought to your rooms.  Monty, Raven, and Abby will join us in the council chambers in three hours. That will give you all time to wash up and dress. Someone will lead you to the council chambers once you're ready. Let's move." Lexa nodded dismissively, and the wolves complied to her instructions.  Lexa knelt down and pulled Madi into a hug. 

 

"Ai yongon, I think you're going to love our new home." Lexa smiled proudly, and took Madi's hand. Clarke took the other hand and they led her to the royal family quarters. Madi stood in awe, mouth wide open, as they entered.  

 

"Wait, this is ours?" Madi asked excitedly. She looked at her two mothers, both smiled and nodded. Viktor nodded his head proudly. 

 

"Yes, my child. This is yours. Anything you wish is yours my princess." Viktor gave her a loving smile. She rushed to her grandfather and hugged him.  Madi had never seen him so loving towards her. Anastasia walked towards them and hugged them both. Madi could feel her mothers' happiness flooding into her mind. They are finally a family. 

 

"Welcome to the royal family quarters." Clarke smiled as she spoke, she glanced at Lexa, who continued. 

 

"We are giving you your own quarters upstairs. It will give you privacy, and freedom to decorate however you wish. Abby and Marcus will take one as well, since they are family. Everything but the office is yours to use as well. That will be for your mother and I to use." Lexa grinned at her daughter. "How about you get cleaned up and we'll give you the tour before the council meeting? Your mother has already put clothes your size in your quarters." Madi gave Lexa a big smile as she nodded. This was amazing! 

 

"This way, little wolf." Clarke took her hand and headed up the stairs to show her her quarters. It was larger than the quarters she and her mothers called home in the Valley. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a living room. "These were Elizabeth's quarters. You can change the furniture and decorations however you want. There's AI system in the compound that makes pretty much anything you want. I'll walk you through how to do it tomorrow, you can pick out anything you like." Madi shook her head in disbelief. 

 

"Is this for real, mom?" Madi's excitement was spilling out of her. A whole set of quarters to herself. Clarke knelt down in front of Madi.

 

"Its for real, sweetheart. I wish I could have raised you here. So many times I was here, I imagined you playing with the other children, going to school, having friends over for sleepovers. Now you can do all of that.  You can finally call this home, our home together. Now get cleaned up and I'll show you around." Madi threw her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her tightly. 

 

"I love you, mom." Clarke pulled back and cupped Madi's face. 

 

"I love you too, baby girl. Welcome home." She said as she placed a kiss on her forehead. Madi smiled proudly to herself as her mother exited. I can't believe this all mine. She let out a squeal of excitement and rushed into the bedroom. 

  
  


**Vampire/Wolf compound**

**Council chambers**

**Night**

Lexa POV 

  
  


Lexa was nervous about meeting with the vampire council members. Viktor and Anastasia placed Lexa and Clarke at the head of a new dynasty.  Vampires, wolves, and humans living together. Lexa and Clarke had to make that work. Their family was going to live here permanently, so were their pack and natblidas. They had to make a peaceful coexistence possible. There were two thousand wolves, two thousand vampires and 15 human natblidas living in the compound now.

 

There was no mistaking when the bomb hit. They heard the boom, felt the shakes. It meant this was really happening. There was no other option. The scientists assured them that the nuclear bomb in combination with the already high levels of radiation would make all plant life die. It would take decades for the planet to recover. Though wolves and vampires can handle radiation, there would be no place to build a home until then. They could come and go, Aden and nightbloods couldn't. The radiation levels were too high for even natblidas to survive. Viktor, Clarke and Marcus spent two hours prior to the meeting going over it all. Living together in the compound was the best option for everyone. 

  
  


Luckily, their new home was built to hold nearly six thousand. At one point it was at full capacity, but the vampires fled in droves throughout the century and a half.  The vampire bunker had everything. As if regular life before Praimfaya never stopped. It was like an underground city. Lexa remembered thinking before it was like the city of light, and in many ways it was. It took a massive amount of money and resources to build. All of it interfaced with an AI system that was built to run on any sources of energy.  Clarke said Viktor called it the Murphy's Law backup. He had his scientists work every possible scenario into the compound before they entered over a century ago. They had access to science and technology Lexa had never seen or heard of until now. Robots ran the basic cleaning, furnishing and caretaking of the compound. Lexa wondered how things always got cleaned up, especially the wreckage from killing Klaus and Paxton. It looked like there was no fight, no broken furniture, no sign of conflict. Clarke called it nanotechnology, whatever that meant. But she watched in amazement as furniture that was broken fixed itself. Dents in walls from hybrids being thrown at them, repaired themselves after a few minutes. It could change styles and colors on it's own. The entire compound was like this. Magic. That's the only way she could describe it.  It was the most magical place Lexa had ever seen, and now it was her home. 

 

The vampires took in the hybrids, their daughter, and pack mates with hesitation and curiosity. Viktor started the meeting by introducing everyone, and making it known Lexa and Clarke were now in charge of everyone in the compound. The mates agreed Clarke should be the first to speak, as they already knew her as a member of the royal family.

 

"I know we thrust all if this on you at once. Unfortunately, we had little time to decide, but this will work in everyone's favor. You have my word on that. Now here is the plan." Clarke looked and Lexa before she gave her proposal. Vampires obviously need blood and now they had all they could ever want. Wolf blood was superior to synthetic in every way. Fresh wolf blood tasted wonderful to Lexa, but too much made her drunk. With two thousand wolves the vampires could increase the amount of real blood into the synthetic. Making it taste immensely delectable in comparison to what the vampires had been drinking. That problem was the first piece of the new living arrangement the Alphas brought up during the meeting. Her proposal went smoothly. Clarke was right. Offer them what they want first and they will go along with anything else we offer them.

 

"Now that we are all in agreement of the blood supply arrangement, we need to think of the humans and wolves." Clarke said, as she nodded to the pack members in the meeting. "Lexa has a plan for that." Clarke nodded to her mate. Lexa cleared her throat and spoke.

 

"Monti kom Skaikru, you have an incredible gift in farming.  Viktor has told me they have stores of seeds for vegetables, fruits and grains. Viktor instructed his botanists to start planting seeds, in preparation for the treaty between our people.  His foresight in combination with the science they have will provide plenty of food. You are now in charge of providing food for the wolves and humans. Viktor and his botanists will show you facilities in the morning. I'm told, you will have any resources you need to be successful.  You may build your own team and facilities to help you in this matter." Lexa smiled brightly at Monty's excitement. 

 

"Sha, Heda." He immediately walked over and started rambling different ideas he had at Viktor. Viktor cleared his throat and quietly told Monty they would discuss it tomorrow. 

 

"Abi kom Skaikru, there is technology here that is far superior to any I've seen. They haven't had a need for doctors here outside of creating blood. I'm told you will also have all the resources you need to build an infirmary. You may also build your own medical team and facilities. The system will create anything you need short of medicine. Viktor says many of the seeds are for plants with medicinal properties. Once you and Monty have time, you should meet to ensure you have what you need." Lexa gave Abby a respectful nod, which was returned with a smile.

 

"Thank you Heda." Abby said with surprising enthusiasm. Strange. Lexa expected her to argue about something. 

 

**_I told her I'd start calling her grandma when she stops questioning you two._ **

 

Clarke burst into laughter, drawing everyone's attention to her. She reached over and pulled Madi into her arms proudly. The vampires narrowed their eyes at her.

 

"Sorry, my daughter has jokes. Totally not appropriate, I apologize." Clarke said before giving Lexa a look that said  _ please save me. _ Lexa herself was trying not to laugh.  She had to bite her lip before continuing. 

 

"Reivon kom Skaikru is a gifted engineer. She has an incredible mind. Councilman William, would be willing to meet with her? I know you are currently the head of Engineering and Technical Sciences. I do not  wish to supplant you with one of my own people. I was hoping you would allow her to join your team. I'm certain she has many ideas that would interest you." Lexa looked at the vampire and wolf. Raven smiled mischievously at William. He looked young, and even Lexa had to admit he was handsome. Raven was thinking the same thing, though with more enthusiasm. 

 

"I will blow your mind, hot Dracula!" Raven blurted out, then gave him a cocky look.

 

"How about we blow each other's minds, little bird?" William replied, smilingly wide, as Raven gave him a wink. Yep, Clarke was right, they are going to love each other. Clarke cleared her throat and addressed the vampire council members.

 

"There are many wolves with many gifts in the pack as well. I will send them to each of your divisions according to their skill sets. Incorporate them as you see fit. We have placed Markus kom Skaikru, Indra kom Trikru, and Belomi kom Skaikru as council members for the pack. Aden kom Polis is the councilman of the human natblidas. As always, the royal family are the final say on all matters going forward." Lexa scanned the vampire minds as her mate spoke. They all seemed willing to work together. Luckily Viktor had already executed those involved in the planned coup. The remaining council members were open minded. Especially if it meant they would eat better than they had in a century.  The mates dismissed the council meeting. 

 

**_This is gonna work babe. The peace we've been trying to build for our people and our daughter.  It's finally here. We did it._ **

 

**_Sha, ai hodness. Today is the first day of a better world._ **

 

Now it's time to see what peace is like. Lexa took a hopeful breath. Time to show everyone that life is about more than just survival. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the support. This one will start off a bit lighter in mood. These guys deserve a break, but are still badass clexa 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven gets to know her new boss. Madi goes to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get Raven's POV and Madi's first day of school.

**Compound**

**Engineering and Technical Sciences Division (ETS Division)**

Raven POV 

  
  


"Holy shit, I seriously can't believe all the awesome tech you have here,Dracula! I thought Becca's lab was great, but this...wow!" Raven was ecstatic.  She thought for sure she'd come in and teach the vamps a few things. She wasn't prepared for this. Two days into life underground and her mind was blown away by the tech. Nanotechnology was unbelievable, incredibly intuitive. She'd read about it in her studies growing up, but never got to see it in action. It could literally create anything. Except life. It could not create something living, but it could clone. 

Then there was the engineering of the compound. They thought of everything. It could sustain life indefinitely. With Monty's farm and the Biological Sciences Division's help, they would survive without fear of starvation or lack of air. Vampires don't breathe, but they liked plants. William said they had aesthetic value, either way they inadvertently created an air filtration system by having so many plants. The compound AI was so intuitive that it adjusted itself to produce breathable air without the vampires realizing it. Viktor was apparently obsessed with the preservation of world history. They had stores of seeds, and eggs of various species of animals to create life scientifically. Raven's first assignment in ETS Division, was to help visualize and create facilities for animal life.  Abby and the Biological Sciences Division were meeting with Raven and William tomorrow to go over a plan for providing meat for the wolves and humans. Raven was looking forward to researching the full capabilities of the AI system. This place was amazing. Add in a hot vampire head engineer/boss and it couldn't possibly get better. William cleared his throat. Raven smiled to herself, speaking of hot vampire bosses. 

"She was here, you know? Dr. Franco had a great deal of input in some of our systems.  She even added in failsafes we didn't have before. I guess she let an AI gain too much control before the bombs, and it failed miserably. So she helped us build a more structured environment for the AI to work in. She was incredibly brilliant. It is strange...you remind me of her a bit, little bird. How your mind works, how you think." William narrowed his eyes as if he was studying an enigma. William wasn't as tall as Viktor or Mikkel, just under six feet. He was handsome as fuck, though. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He seemed to have a muscular build, though he always dressed in a suit and tie. On the outside he seemed formal, proper, and composed much like Lexa. However, he was mischievous as well, he kept pace with her teasing and jokes. He was also an incredible genius.  His mind attracted her every bit as much as his looks. He was always a step or two ahead of her, and Raven loved it. Something about him made her feel like she was home, safe. Similar to how she felt with the pack. He can call me little bird any time he wants, she thought. Raven shook herself. Focus Raven.

"Becca is actually responsible for some of that. She gave me a brain upgrade.  You should've seen me before Praimfaya, I was so totally awesome. Unfortunately human brains aren't equipped for that much mind power, so I had to pull the kill switch. It was either that, or fried Raven brains. I'm too awesome to die, so did a hard reboot on my super brain. Some of it's still in my head, but I don't have hallucinations of dead geniuses, so it's a win." Raven still regretted it, but only a bit. She had to give up part of the upgrade to survive. Survive. The word that has forced the people she loves to either die or do horrible things in the name of it. There has to be more to life than that. Doesn't she hear that mantra over and over whenever she is connected to the pack? The thought always came from Lexa.  _ Life is about more than just survival _ . The freedom to find happiness in this great big scary world.  Lexa and Clarke seemed to find it, maybe she will too. She thought Finn was that for her. She'd never been so wrong about something. Maybe a new vampire boyfriend would help. Raven smirked at the handsome vampire. He seemed to get Raven, and her humor, often spitting back playfully. Obviously, he was totally gorgeous. What the hell, Raven go for it.

"So, William you have a girlfriend...or boyfriend?" Raven smirked. She caught him off guard with the change of subject. He seemed completely shocked at her frankness. It took him a moment to respond.

"I don't, actually." William gave her a smirk of his own. "A century of slim vampire pickings, makes finding the right person difficult. You have no idea how boring immortals can be. They get stuck in their ways, never move on from the century they grew up in. They think there is nothing left to learn, lose their desire to improve their lives. I've just been waiting to meet the right girl, one with an unquenchable thirst for knowledge and discovery." His smile widened and he glanced hopefully at her. Raven let out a hearty laugh.

"Well you've met one now, Romeo. What do you say you take me on a date? Assuming you have someplace for that kind of thing here." Raven gave him a hopeful smile. William chuckled.

"Well there are many facilities we could visit. We have museums, speakeasies, dance clubs, sports facilities, you name it." William smiled as he spoke. "I heard one of your pack mates talking about building a bar. I plan on talking to Monty tomorrow about helping with that. I ran a speakeasy in my human life, so I know my way around a liquor still. Once that is opened, I would be happy to take you there. For now, how about dinner at my place...tonight perhaps?" Raven was gleaming with excitement. Just one thing, he's a vampire. Better make sure.

"Uh, just to be clear, am I the dinner?" Raven raised an eyebrow, and William burst into laughter. It took a few minutes to compose himself.

"Only if you want to be, little bird. Otherwise, I have synthetic blood and there's some kind of processed food the AI can dispense. At least until the farmer's market opens. Monty was telling me about it yesterday when we were going over his plans. I have to admit, it's a solid plan. It would be nice to see, like a walk through history. I remember the markets before the world ended. So full of energy and happiness. It would be wonderful to finally witness actual life once again. We took so much for granted through the centuries.  Humanity completes us, keeps us from going feral, and we allowed it to go extinct. I had started to think I would never see mortals again. Mortals have a  _ joie de vivre  _ vampires can only dream of. Having a definite end, makes you appreciate what you have in front of you." He had a hopeful look on his face. As if seeing a dream come true. He was hoping for a better future just like everyone else in the compound. Who knows, maybe the hybrids will finally give all of their people what they need to achieve that dream. 

"You've got yourself a date Dracula. We'll see if I'm up for being on the menu after the first date. That means you better get ready to charm the pants off me, Vampire Bill." Raven smirked, but William cringed. Good one Raven, you offended him already.

"Vampire Bill is from a television show back in the 2000's.  The whole time it aired, people called me that. I always hated being compared to him. You have no idea what it's like to have your friends yell,  **_Sookie_ ** every time they see you." William chuckled and looked at Raven. She had no idea what he was talking about. He continued. "I suppose I could allow it...but only from you. Assuming the first date goes well, that is." William smirked at her and winked. Raven giggled like a little girl.

"I'm gonna rock your world, Vampire Bill. I promise. So, tonight, say six?" Raven asked.

"It would be my pleasure, Ms. Reyes. I'm in the same housing facility as you are. Two floors up, apartment 451, I'll see you at six." William gave her a nod and headed out the door. Raven jumped up and down with excitement. Date with hot vampire boss, check. Job well done, Reyes.

  
  


**Royal family quarters**

**Morning**

Madi POV 

  
  


"Ai goufa, you'll be late for school if you don't leave soon! It would be unfortunate if the compound princess was late on her first day!" Lexa's voice was filled with excitement, not impatience.  Madi could feel the emotions from both of her mothers. They were hoping to show her a world they had never experienced before. Allowing their daughter to be a regular kid, which meant school. Madi had to admit the idea thrilled her. She'd never been around other children until mom found Lexa. In the Valley she joined the natblidas, which she loved. Lexa promised Madi she could still train, though it wasn't necessary. It was all they had known their entire lives. Fighting for survival with violence. Lexa said it was important to continue training. It taught you discipline and focus, kept your body toned. Not to mention that both Madi and Lexa loved it. Turned out they weren't the only ones. The compound had gyms and sparring rooms. The computer could create any settings and scenarios they wanted. 

Now she was going to learn history, science, literature, and math. Her entire family was excited about her first day. It was both annoying and wonderful at the same time. Abby and Ana were constantly fretting over Madi, determined to spoil the hell out of her. Marcus and Viktor were preparing her for leadership, said it was in her blood and it needed to be honed. They lectured her on diplomacy and proper etiquette. It was everything she'd wanted. Her four grandparents made it absolutely clear she was loved and that her happiness was all that mattered to them. Madi enjoyed teasing them, though she secretly loved all of it. Ana spent an hour going through outfits for her first day of school, while Abby focused on her hair. Lexa came in at one point, to offer advice on braiding her hair, but Abby told her to go away. She told Lexa she's raised a daughter before so she knows how to do it properly. She was wrong, though. It definitely wasn't Abby's forte. Madi was hoping she'd have time for Lexa to fix her hair before she left for school. She grimaced at her mother as she exited her bedroom. Lexa hated being late, said it was a sign of poor time management. A leader must lead by example, she always said.

"Sorry mom, Abby and Ana were helping me get ready. They said I had to look perfect for my first day." Madi tugged on Lexa's arm as they walked out of her quarters and pointed to her hair. She whispered to Lexa. "Can you fix this please? Abby can't do braids as well as you. I told her you should do them, but she got upset." Lexa gave her a proud smile, then stepped behind her.

"Sha, ai yongon." Lexa said as she began to loosen her crooked braids. They walked down the stairs as Lexa worked on her hair. In a matter of seconds, she had rebraided it. Perks of a hybrid mom. Lexa inspected her work and pointed into the mirror on the living room wall. Madi nodded her approval, it looked so much better.

"From now on, you're the only one allowed to braid my hair, nomon." She gave Lexa a huge smile, causing her mother's face to fill with pride. She placed a kiss on Madi's forehead then gestured to the door.

"Agreed, now let's get you to school, ai goufa." Lexa said. Clarke was already waiting for them outside of the royal quarters. She seemed impatient, pacing the corridor outside.

"What took you so long? School starts in fifteen minutes, we have to move! It's on the opposite side of the compound." Her mother said loudly, nearly shouting. Madi and Lexa looked at each other in amazement. Her mother was perhaps too focused on making a good first impression.

"Ana and Abby were completely out of control getting me ready. Ana has no idea how to dress...I mean look at these clothes, mom! They're so uncomfortable, I can't fight in this...it'll rip. Abby has no idea how to braid hair, Lexa had to fix it. From now on, they aren't allowed to  _ help _ ." Madi told her mother in an almost condescending manner. Madi was completely serious, she was too old to be dressed by her grandparents. Both moms burst into laughter. Clarke placed a kiss on her forehead.

"C'mon little wolf. Let's get you to school." Her mother led the way, Madi and Lexa followed closely behind. Madi had already toured several sections of the compound. It was amazing, almost like magic. She'd seen some tech that her mother and uncles had shown her, but it was nothing like this place. The corridors were bustling with people, each heading to their divisions for the workday. As they entered the school, they were welcomed by a computer.

"Welcome, Princess Madi Ayasson. Class started seven minutes ago, you are tardy. A notification of an attendance demerit will be sent to your parents. Your designated classroom is the second door to the left. Please make haste." Madi's eyes widened and she looked at her parents. Lexa and Clarke were both blushing and hanging their heads in shame. They were berating themselves for being such bad parents. Madi couldn't help but chuckle.

"See you after school, moms. Oh, and I can find my way home...no need to walk me back." Madi gave them a hopeful look. Even in the Valley compound, one or both of them walked Madi to natblida training, with very few exceptions. She was ready for some freedom.  Especially after being smothered by the grandparents. Plus her moms were the compound rulers, as usual. That meant people expected more from her than others her age. They always did. In the pack, and with Lexa's people. It made her the center of attention. Not that she didn't enjoy being held to higher standards, but she desperately wanted to make friends. She couldn't do that if the Queens of the compound were hovering over her. Her two mothers nodded in disappointment.  She smiled and gave them both a big hug.

"Ai hod yu in. Leida, nomons." Madi turned and walked quickly to the classroom. Sure enough, all eyes were on her as she entered.  

"Your highness, how good of you to join us." Madi's cheeks went rosy as her teacher spoke. "Everyone, this is Princess Madi Ayasson. Let's all welcome her to our class." The students said  _ welcome, your highness  _ in unison _.  _ The teacher nodded in approval. "Please take a seat, your highness." The female teacher was older and graying, though Madi knew when it came to vampires. Looks rarely met the age.

"Sha, ticha." Madi said, as she made her way to the only empty seat. She'd never met anyone in the classroom before and now they were all staring at her. She looked up at the teacher, she gave Madi a nod and continued the lesson. She listened quietly, not entirely certain what they were talking about. Quantum mechanics...hopefully Raven could help her with that. Finally, it was time for lunch. Everyone stood up, and filed out of the classroom.

"Hey there." Madi turned to see three kids her age standing behind her. One sat directly behind her in class. "I'm Josh, this is Chloe and Julia. Wanna sit with us?" Josh seemed sincere, and the two girls with him gave her friendly smiles.

"Uh, yeah thank you." Madi said, smiling uncomfortably. Josh gestured for her to follow them. They walked into the lunchroom. There was a stand with bags of blood hanging from it. The trio led her to it and each grabbed a bag. Madi gave them a nervous look when they looked at her expectantly. "I uh, eat regular food. Guess I should've brought some from home." Once again, Madi blushed. Good job, Madi fail on the first day. Chloe spoke up.

"It's okay. The AI has processed can food. I'll show you." Chloe smiled, and led Madi to the wall. "I hear this stuff called SPAM was really popular before the bombs dropped. Maybe you'll like that, or there's canned beans. Let's get you both." Chloe pressed a couple buttons, and two cans dropped out of the dispenser. Chloe then led Madi to the table where Josh and Julia were sitting.

"I thought hybrids could drink blood." Josh said, his eyes and body language said he had a lot of questions.

"Uh, yeah but I'm a wolf. My moms are hybrids." Madi explained. The vampires seemed enthralled by her.

"So what's it like? Turning into a wolf?" Julia asked. Madi shrugged.

"Hurts at first, until you get used to it. It's fun though, running on four legs, smelling and seeing things differently. Your vision changes, senses get stronger. Some of us can run as fast as vampires. Well, except the vampires in my family. They can outrun anything, especially moms. I'm gonna miss running through the woods." Madi smiled, but suddenly felt regret. She wouldn't see a forest for a long time. Maybe never again.

"Can you shift for us? I always wanted to see a werewolf shift. I heard they're humongous." Josh said. Julia and Chloe glared at him.

"Josh!! You know she has to be naked to turn. Totally not cool of him Madi, ignore him." Julia said. Madi shrugged.

"Nudity is normal for wolves. I've seen every single one of my pack mates naked. Doesn't bother me." Madi gave them a reassuring smile.

"How about you turn, then he can come into the room after? Last thing Josh needs is spank bank material." Chloe said with a wicked grin, causing both Madi and Josh to blush.  She was almost thirteen, Raven said she was almost ready to date. It made both her moms uncomfortable, just thinking of her dating.

"I didn't mean it like that, Madi. I'm sorry, it was inappropriate for me to suggest it." Josh said, still blushing. "It would still be cool to see your wolf, though. Maybe one day after school we can all go somewhere big enough for you to run. The AI can make a park. Isn't the same as the actual forest, but you might like it." Josh is offered. Madi's face lit up.

"That sounds great." Madi smiled, school isn't so bad after all. A buzzing sound filled the air, followed by a computer voice telling them lunchtime was over. Josh stood and gave Madi a smile.

"C'mon, princess. You can sit next to us this time." Josh gestured for her to follow. The four of them found a table in the science lab to share. They laughed and told each other stories the rest of the day. Chloe showed Madi how to use the computers.  Julia offered to tutor her in science. Josh showed Madi how to send messages and pictures back and forth through their tablets. He even offered to teach her how to play video games. He said it should already be interfaced in her quarters and they could play together from home. By the time the day was over, Madi didn't want to leave. She felt comfortable with her new found friends. They exchanged contacts, so they could chat after school. They slowly walked together to their respective quarters. They took the long way so her friends could point out different places they could hang out. Overall, the day was really enjoyable, Madi thought.

She was bombarded the moment she got home. Her two mothers and grandmothers were waiting impatiently. Abby and Ana were pacing. Lexa and mom looked both concerned and upset with themselves. Viktor and Marcus seemed calm, as usual. Knowing them, they were trying to calm the others down.

"There you are! I was about to send the guards to search for you, little wolf. School ended an hour and a half ago. We've been so worried. I told your mothers they should have walked you home." Abby exclaimed, then glared at Lexa and Clarke.  Madi looked at her two mothers. They were lecturing each other telepathically about escorting her to and from school in the future. Madi couldn't help but laugh at her overprotective family.

"Guys, I'm fine. I just made friends, and they were showing me around. They're really nice. We're going to meet online and talk after dinner. Chloe and Julia are gonna tutor me so I can catch up with the rest of the class. Then later Josh and I are gonna play something called a video game. He said he's gonna have the AI build a place for the wolves to run. He just has to talk to his uncle William to get permission. They're really interested in learning Trig, it'll be our secret language only we know. I thought I could teach them, but I'm gonna need Lexa's help." Madi looked at Lexa. She smiled proudly and nodded her approval. Lexa was always eager to teach her daughter the ways of her people. Viktor's kind voice filled the air.

"Of course you are fine, my princess. I'm sure it was nice to spend some time with your new friends. We just need to convince the ladies in the family give you some space. You won't be a child forever, no matter how much they smother you." Viktor gave Madi a wink, and she beamed at him. At least he gets it.

"Viktor is correct. We need to give you space." Lexa nodded in agreement, then took a deep breath. "I suppose you can walk yourself to school, but only if you are not tardy. If the school tells us you've been showing up late, we will resume escorting you back and forth. Does that sound fair, ai yongon?" Lexa smiled and raised one brow.

"Sha, nomon. I'm gonna change out of this horrible outfit, now if that's ok." Madi said, her mothers both giggled. Ana looked embarrassed.

"Sounds like a great idea, little wolf. Then you can tell us about your first day and these friends of yours." Clarke gave her a peck on the head, and smiled.  Madi ran up the stairs to her quarters. She smiled to herself. I can get used to this life, she thought.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the support. I appreciate comments and kudos.
> 
> Will keep posting new chapters regularly.


	3. They grow up too fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa moms come to terms with Madi growing up. A new threat is revealed

**Three months after the bomb**

**Natblida training**

Lexa POV 

  
  
  


"Taim na bants, ai goufa."  _ Let's go, my child.  _ Lexa told her daughter excitedly. This was the first natblida training the mother and daughter had attended since their arrival. Lexa promised them they could train for exercise and discipline.  Lexa was looking forward to using the facilities for the first time. She was given a tour shortly after they arrived. Lexa and Madi were eager to use it, but they had little time at first. 

Madi had school and spent all of her free time with her friends. At home she was constantly video chatting and playing games with her friends. When she wasn't home, she was at school or with her friends. Everything was Chloe this...Josh said that...Julia did that. As happy as Lexa and her mate were that Madi had friends, it was exhausting. Everything her friends told her was fact, regardless of evidence to the contrary. They hated admitting they were somewhat jealous, but they were.

"I used to be the only thing she cared about, Lex. She ran towards me every time she saw me, and now I'm lucky if I get a wave from her. It's like I don't even exist anymore." Clarke complained, frown on her face. Lexa hugged her mate.

"You do exist, Klark. She's just growing up. She's never been allowed to act her age, my love. Maybe this is what our childhood was supposed to be like." Lexa assured her mate. Clarke wasn't having it.

"Easy for you to say, Lex. You're still the awesome mom she wants to grow up to become. Badass Heda is more interesting than the mom that raised her alone." Clarke pouted. Lexa smiled and pulled her mate close, placing a kiss on her mate's neck before she spoke.

"She'll get bored of me, too. I've seen it in natblidas.  They flit from one parental figure to the next depending upon their moods." Lexa tried to reassure her mate. It wasn't working Clarke frowned, eyes glistening. Lexa stroked her cheek. "Ai hodness, she loves you more than anything. Abby says it's a phase. You went through it too. She said you cared only about Jake, and ignored her for a year. This is normal for a girl her age, Klark." Lexa promised her mate. The mates had other concerns in the bunker than a teenage daughter to deal with.

Lexa and Clarke were consumed with ensuring there was a smooth transition of power. Vampires, werewolves, and humans have spent thousands of years killing each other. Now they were all living in one bunker. This had to work, or there would be blood spilled.

The older vampires were the biggest problem. The wolves were mostly turned, not born. They didn't have the prejudices purebloods were taught in childhood. Clarke had told her the stories and stereotypes of both wolves and vampires. Each species had exaggerated views of the others. She had to work tirelessly to prove the rumors of her being feral false. Many didn't expect Lexa or her people to speak English. They thought she and her people were incapable of anything other than growling and barking. Lexa had to be the composed, formal Heda she was raised to be at all times.

The compound was a twenty four hour operation. Older vampires slept during the day, and were awake all night. Younger vampires and the pack were mostly awake in the daytime.  Whenever Lexa and Clarke thought they had a moment of alone time, someone had a brilliant idea that couldn't wait. Lexa realized now that telling the council members to bring any ideas for improving the compound directly to her, was perhaps overzealous. She didn't expect so many different possibilities for improving life in the compound. Nylah wanted to open a bar, which required help from ETS and Farm Division. As such, it all had to go through Lexa and Clarke. Then there were plans for a market, concerned parents that were reluctant to share their child's classroom with werewolves. Lexa was ready to put it all aside if only for a moment.

"Mom, look that's Josh and Chloe! Hope you don't mind, I invited them to training. Figure we could teach the vamps a few things." Madi said excitedly.  Lexa smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm. She walked with her daughter to meet her friends. "Josh, Chloe this is my mom, Heda Leksa kom Trikru." Madi introduced them, both of them gave respectful nods.

"Pleased to meet you, your majesty." Josh said with a smile and offered his hand. Lexa gave him the traditional handshake of her people. He accepted it awkwardly, as Skaikru once did. She must be doing it incorrectly. Lexa scanned his thoughts to learn what was considered proper etiquette. Instead she was flooded with thoughts of Madi. Raven was right, Josh has a crush on her daughter. He desperately wanted to impress Madi, and her mother.

"Pleasure to meet you both. Madi has told us so much about you. Have either of you trained before?" Lexa asked, though she already knew they had no prior experience with fighting. Both shook their heads, and Lexa gave them a kind smile. "Well, we shall teach you. I understand you wish to learn our language as well. This is the best place for practicing Trig. If you don't understand, Aden, Gaia and myself would be happy to translate. Okteivia will be here soon, she can also assist with learning Trig. Come, let's get you set up for training." Lexa glanced at her daughter.  Madi seemed to approve, she led her friends to the group of natblidas and introduced everyone.

Lexa walked to the panel on the wall and pushed several buttons.  She'd practiced using the AI to build with William and Raven the day before. William spoke of his nephew, Josh. He said Josh wanted to build a place for the wolves to be wolves. Raven told Lexa Josh would not stop asking her questions about Madi. What things did she like, what her people were like. William was glad to help, though perhaps because of his own feelings for Raven. Raven joked that an attraction to wolves must run in William and Josh's family. The training room filled with practice dummies and targets. They could practice with holograms if they chose, but Lexa preferred sparring with a person. People are less predictable, ruled by emotions, fighting a simulation wasn't the same.

Lexa started with the basics for the sake of their guests. The young vampires were surprisingly clumsy. They kept dropping their weapons or tripping over their own feet. It shouldn't have surprised Lexa. Her people were trained from the time they were old enough to hold a weapon. Lexa, Aden and Madi took turns teaching them proper stances and grips on the weapons. The other natblidas helped as well. They liked the idea of vampires joining in, many already had vampire friends in school. At this age, the young vampires weren't much faster than humans. Madi was faster than all of them, but she was sired by a hybrid. The young vampires sparred with the younger natblidas.  Once Octavia arrived, she and Madi started sparring.

"Taim na fig au hanch yu don dig au, ai seken."  _ Time to see how much you've learned, second.  _ Octavia told Madi. Madi smiled and spun her staff into a strike. Octavia met her strike with her staff. The two alternated striking and blocking each other's blows. They danced around the sparring circle expertly. Never once losing their footing. Lexa's face was full of pride. Madi and Octavia were a perfect match, now that Octavia was a wolf. She challenged Madi, made her think about her moves ahead of time.

"Go Madi! You've got this!" Josh and Chloe said in unison. Lexa hadn't realized everyone had stopped to watch her daughter and Octavia. Apparently neither did Madi, because she turned to look at her friends. Octavia used the distraction to her advantage and swept her legs out from under her.  Madi landed hard on her back with a grunt.

"Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim."  _ Get knocked down, get back up.  _ Lexa shouted at her daughter. Madi's eyes glowed and she jumped to her feet, she gave Lexa a nod. Octavia let out a low growl and attacked. Cheers erupted from the others, causing Lexa to chuckle. Natblida training was normally very formal, but Madi's friends were encouraging them to have fun. Lexa supposed it wasn't the end of the world to allow them some leisure time. Octavia and Madi finally decided to call it a draw. Both were excellent fighters, though Lexa thought perhaps they were too closely matched.  It may be time to take over Madi's training sessions, Octavia can take on a less skilled seken. Madi ran to her friends and gave them a hug. Josh blushed when she hugged him, but he had a huge smile on his face. By the end of training, all of the students were laughing and joking with each other. Madi and her friends asked if they could  _ hang out  _ after training, Lexa agreed. She loved seeing Madi happy, able to be a child instead of a warrior. Lexa smiled contentedly as she returned home. Her mate sensed her mood and smiled brightly at Lexa.

"Good day, babe?" Clarke asked as she placed a kiss on Lexa's lips. Lexa smiled and nodded.

"Mmhmm. Though our daughter seems to have an admirer." Lexa smiled as Clarke's face changed from happiness to seriousness.

"Have you interrogated this admirer? What's their name? Is it mutual? Are they polite, do they treat her well?" Her mate scanned her face with scrutiny. Clarke was in overprotective mom mode, Lexa laughed.

"I don't interrogate children, my love. It is Josh, her friend from school. It may be mutual, I'm not certain. I didn't want to embarrass our daughter in front of him by bringing it up. He seems to treat her well, he's William's nephew. He's actually preparing something for Madi that all the wolves can use. She told him she missed running in the woods, so he's having Raven and William help him build one. I only know because Raven was so excited about a possible boyfriend for Madi." Lexa grinned knowing all too well what it was like to have a childhood crush. The poor boy had to win the approval of the entire royal family. Not that Lexa would require it, but the grandparents certainly would. Clarke shook her head, and crumpled her eyebrows in thought.

"What's normal for thirteen year olds? I honestly don't remember being that young, or having a boyfriend or girlfriend. Did you have a girlfriend back then?" Clarke gave her mate a curious look. Lexa chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before she spoke.

"I did have a girlfriend at thirteen. I think it's normal, but I was Heda at Madi's age. Perhaps it was only normal because I was expected to be more mature. We could ask someone from the pack...just not Raven." Lexa shook her head at the thought of Raven leading them astray with bad information. The mates took a seat on the plush couch, both deep in thought.

"Who was she?" Clarke's voice pulled her from her thoughts. Lexa gave her a small smile, then gulped. She always hated talking about Costia. It was too painful.

"Her name was Costia. We were together for several years. She lived with me in Polis until she was captured by Azgeda. The Ice Queen tortured her and cut off her head and delivered it to my bed." Lexa was suddenly surprised. Everytime she so much as thought of Costia, her heart broke all over again. Now, she felt like she was simply recalling a fact from her studies. Lexa closed her eyes and thought of Costia. Remembering the memories they shared,  good and bad. The sweet smile she always gave Lexa when she saw her. Stolen kisses after Lexa's natblida training, hoping Titus wouldn't catch them. How nervous she was when she told Titus she loved Costia. Fighting with Titus about asking Costia to move in with her. The happiness she felt when Costia agreed to move to Polis and be hers. The horrible sight of her head in the bed they shared. Only it was all different this time. She didn't feel the sadness that had once crippled her. No heartbreak. No pain. Strange. Clarke stroked her face gently, bringing her out of her memories.

"You're a mated wolf, babe. You literally cannot feel romantic love for anyone but me. The memories won't be as painful as before. Guess I forgot to mention that." Clarke gave her a soft kiss, and pulled her mate closer. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, Lexa. It must've been horrible for you. It's not fair to take away your feelings for her." Clarke shook her head and looked down to the ground. Lexa smiled at her beautiful mate. She felt guilty that Lexa was no longer heartbroken over Costia. Only Clarke. Lexa nuzzled into her mate's neck, and kissed her mate mark.

"Ai hod yu in feva, Klark. You have nothing to apologize for." Lexa gently lifted her mate's face, and looked deep into her blue eyes. "I spent many years trying to forget the pain of losing her. I believed love was weakness, because of that pain. Until a certain blonde fell from the sky, and ruined me forever." Lexa smirked at her mate playfully. Clarke giggled.

"So what are we gonna do about this boy, Lex. Should we scare him or kill him with kindness?" Clarke gave Lexa an evil grin and chuckled. The mates were interrupted by a computer voice.  

"Your majesties, Echo kom Azgedakru is requesting an audience." Both mates stood up, and headed out of their quarters.

"Send her to the office, please." Clarke instructed, as they exited. They walked down the stairs and met Echo as she entered. The three entered the office and took a seat.

"I take it you've learned something?" Clarke asked Echo once the door closed. Echo nodded, and three wolves connected minds.  Images and memories flooded into the mates minds. Both mates shook their heads.

"Jok." Lexa cursed. The older vampires were planning on attacking the wolves. They wanted to send a message that the pack wasn't welcome in the compound. Two weeks ago, they found a wolf dead outside of his apartment.  It was messy, and looked liked the perpetrator was interrupted. They had written half of a message on the wall.  _ Death to W _ …they assumed it was going to say wolves.  Looks like they were correct.

The mates sent Echo to spy. The wolf was surprised from behind, he didn't see his attacker. She told them she was turned against her will, and hated all wolves. The vampires took her in as an example of the cruelty of the wolves. That they were beasts that attacked without provocation. There were at least five different main conspirators. The held meetings over a secure video chat system. According to the chat statistics, there were nearly one hundred that joined the weekly meeting chat. They were now discussing killing wolves in their homes as a warning. Echo's contacts spoke only over the video chat system, and always disguised their face and voice.

"Echo, keep digging. It's good that they think you're on their side. From this moment forward, all information should be sent telepathically. We can't let them see you talking to us. Whenever you have information, connect. Bellamy showed you how to connect to just one or two wolves, correct?" Lexa raised an eyebrow, and Echo nodded. 

"Sha Heda." Echo responded.

"Good. We don't want to alarm the pack until it is necessary. Allow them to enjoy their new lives a bit longer." Lexa nodded dismissively, and Echo exited the office.

"So much for peaceful coexistence, babe." Clarke huffed. Lexa let out a growl of frustration. If they didn't warn the pack, the pack was in danger. If they did warn them, Echo's cover would be blown. For now, they had no choice but to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again. Appreciate all the support. New chapter coming


	4. Paradise Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions between the wolves and vampires increase. Madi turns to her pack after she experiences her first heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't go into detail of the violence, but it is mentioned

**Three Weeks Later**

**Morning**

Lexa POV 

  
  


It was difficult enough seeing it through the eyes of her fallen pack mates. Seeing the bloody aftermath, made Lexa feel sick. She could remember all of it. Their pain, their fear. She and Clarke were too late, even with hybrid speed. They had no idea where to look. Every attack was the same. Her pack mates were blindfolded from the moment they were kidnapped up until the moment of their deaths. The hybrid Alphas flashed through every housing facility in the compound. Their only option was to smell for blood. 

 

Five more wolves dead. Twenty seven total in the last two months. The vampires were getting more brazen by the day. Usually it was one at a time.  This time was different. Their killers tortured them first. Their deaths were slow and extremely painful. Making it even more frustrating that Lexa and Clarke didn't find them in time. The vampires were toying with the hybrids and their pack. 

 

Lexa and her mate were grateful Madi didn't know what was going on. She asked permission to break contact, and they begrudgingly allowed it. After two months of bloodshed, they were relieved she didn't know what was happening. Wolves were being attacked in their homes, their jobs, and in the corridors.  In addition to the twenty seven dead, there were over forty injured. Not to mention all of the name calling and messages on walls. The fragile peace was broken. The pack was exhausted from the violence and impatient for justice. 

 

Echo, John and Emori were spying on the group of perpetrators, but they only got so far. Three wolves joining a hate group that wanted all wolves dead was a dangerous proposition. Lexa and Clarke knew it wouldn't be easy. John was sent to the royal family quarters one night beaten within an inch of his life. Had Clarke not been the first to see him, he would have died. She licked all of his wounds to save him. If the situation wasn't so dire, it would've been comical. There was nothing humorous about any of it.  Neither Raven or John joked about it afterwards. John insisted on trying again, saying cockroaches can't be killed. That's when Emori volunteered to start spying. She had to do something other than live in fear of John not coming home. If he was going to die trying to figure out who their enemies were, he wasn't dying alone. Lexa respected that, and agreed to it.

 

Lexa and her mate were coming home, just as Madi was heading to school.  They both put on fake smiles for their daughter's sake. They wished her a good day at school, and headed to their chambers for some much needed sleep. 

 

"Thank fucking god Madi doesn't know about this. Even if she's the only one the pack that's actually been happy since we got here." Clarke said as they plopped on the bed. "That's the only thing keeping me from starting a blood war. If she gets hurt in this, Lex, I'm gonna start killing vampires by the hundreds." Clarke was serious, and frankly Lexa felt exactly the same.  As long as our daughter is safe, we will bear it. Allow Madi some happiness, she was the only one in the pack that was happy right now. Lexa put her arms around her mate and snuggled close.

 

"We need some sleep before we meet with Raven, William and Josh. Neither of us has slept in two weeks. Hybrid or not, I'm fucking exhausted.  I want to make sure Josh's present to Madi this afternoon is perfect. We can't do that if we're both too tired to give him the attention he deserves.  Madi needs this, we all do." She told Clarke sleepily, before letting out a yawn. Clarke kissed her.

 

"Who would've thought the way to my heart was through actual sleep?" Clarke yawned, eyes blinking drowsily. "Computer, activate do not disturb mode. Wake us up in six hours for our meeting with Josh." The two mates didn't even bother undressing. They passed out.

  
  
  


**Afternoon**

Madi POV 

  
  
  


"Ok, cover your eyes, Madi." Josh told her. Madi didn't know what all of this was about. Josh messaged her that he had a present for her, and to meet him in this corridor. He wouldn't tell her what it was, said that it was a surprise. He handed her a blindfold to use to cover her eyes.  Madi reluctantly put it on. "Can you see anything, Madi?" Josh asked once her eyes were covered. 

 

"Nope. Are you gonna tell me what this is about, J?" Madi asked. This is weird. Chloe and Julia weren't there. Normally the four of them were always together outside of home. Why is he giving me a present that requires a blindfold? 

 

"Be patient, it'll be worth it, I promise." Josh said, as he took her hand and led her down the corridor. The corridor had a strong metallic scent. Combined with the smells of the people that had been in the area. Madi sniffed. Both of her mothers had been here recently, maybe an hour ago. Raven, Josh and William as well...though their scent was stronger. They had been here several times. Madi heard a door opening. Strange, she heard the sounds of birds chirping. Josh stopped walking and stepped behind her. "Okay, Madi you can take the blindfold off now." He told her. Madi removed the blindfold and gasped. The room was a massive forest.  Trees and plants were everywhere, obviously they weren't real trees and plants. Most likely made out of the same tiny robots the rest of the compound was built with. The detail was unbelievable, though. If it weren't for the metallic smell in the room, she would have thought it was an actual forest. 

 

"Josh...this is amazing!" Madi smiled wide. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you, so, so much! You have no idea how unbelievably perfect this is. No one has ever done something this nice for me before, J." Madi pulled out of the hug, and kissed his cheek. His cheeks turned bright red and Madi could hear his heart beating much faster than normal. Especially considering he was a vampire. You were lucky to hear a single beat in a minute from any vampire, normally. Only after exercising or eating do they beat somewhat normal. Doesn't last long, though. Josh's heart sounded almost human right now. Madi scanned his face. He gulped, took a deep breath, and led her further into the forest before he spoke. 

 

"William and Raven helped... _ a lot _ . I've never seen the forest before...I wasn't sure what it looked like. Queen Lexa and Queen Aya were here to inspect it before I showed it to you. I didn't realize Queen Lexa's last name, kom Trikru, meant she was from the forest. She said, " _ this will be sufficient Joshua of the vampires. Your desire to bring happiness to my daughter and my people shall not be forgotten. _ " Josh said in his best Lexa impression, causing Madi to laugh hysterically.  He did a  **_really_ ** good impression of Lexa. He even stood and held his hands behind his back, just like her mother. "Does she ever laugh? She's always so serious. Raven jokes with her all the time, and her face doesn't change  _ at all _ . It's kinda creepy." Madi laughed so hard tears were streaming down her face. She had to give herself a moment to breathe before she could talk. This is why she loved being friends with Josh. No matter how bad things were right now, he always made her laugh.

 

"Lexa  _ does _ laugh, I promise you. She just has a dry sense of humor. She'll make fun of you, and you won't realize it. Mom says she's a smart ass. Usually at home or with the pack. As far as Raven goes, I guarantee you she was purposely not laughing because you were there. She acts all proper and composed in front of vampires. She's trying to prove all the rumors of us being mindless dogs wrong. People thought she's too feral to speak. You'll see when you get to know her better. Joke about my moms acting like two lovesick teenagers, and Lexa will warm up to you...eventually. They have it  _ bad _ for each other." Madi chuckled, and looked up at Josh. He seemed uncomfortable. Why is he acting so weird? He gulped again then cleared his throat. 

 

"Do you really like it?" Josh asked nervously.  Madi nodded her head. 

 

"Are you kidding? I love it, Josh. It's so perfect! Thank you so much." Madi smiled at him and gave him another hug. His face lit up.

 

"I thought maybe, you'd want to try it out on your own before the pack sees it tomorrow. If you want, I will leave so you can test it out. See if you have enough room, if you need me to make any changes, just let me know. William and Raven are still going over a couple glitches. Raven said she's gonna do a practice run in the morning to test it and make a few alterations. Have fun, I'll see you in school tomorrow." Josh gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to leave. Madi ran behind him grabbed his arm and spun him around.

 

"Josh, wait! I thought you wanted to see my wolf. You asked me when we met, didn't you?" Madi smiled and raised an eyebrow. Josh nodded. "Great! Just turn around for a second so I can shift." He turned around and faced the doorway. Madi undressed and shifted as fast as she could. She walked behind him and nudged the back of his head with her nose. Josh turned around, and took several steps backwards eyes wide, jaw dropped. 

 

"Holy shit, Madi! You're so tall...and furry." Josh shook his head in amazement.  He walked forward slowly and shyly spoke. "Could I...touch your fur?" He was so nervous, she could smell it rolling off him.

Madi chuckled, which sounded like a woof and nodded.  He walked towards her with a smile, arm reached out. He gently touched the side of her head, behind her ear, and smiled wide.  "I've never even seen a dog before, except for in the movies. I've always wanted to see one and pet one. My uncle said he had a dog when he was..." Madi growled, eyes glowing, fangs bared, fur standing up. 

 

**_How dare you call me a dog?!?!_ **

 

Josh jumped backwards, hands above his head. She stepped towards him growling. In the last two months, more and more kids at school were calling her a dog. They made dog jokes about her, her moms, and pack. So many inappropriate comments about them being horny and feral. Some kids told her that her friends were only her friends because they always wanted a pet. Parents glared at her and made comments as well.

Her friends stood up for her when they heard it, especially Josh. He got beaten up because he was standing up for her... _ twice. _ Every single day she was made fun of and called a dog at least twice. Madi bared her teeth more, standing nearly a foot over him.

 

**_I've cried in front of you dozens of times after they make fun of me, and you still call me a dog!!_ **

 

Madi knew he couldn't hear her thoughts, but he should know why she was so angry. It took him a minute acting confused before it finally hit him.

 

"Oh shit!! I'm sorry Madi! I didn't mean it like that, I swear! I'm so sorry! I would never call you or think of you as that, I promise, Madi." Josh put his arms at his sides and hung his head in shame. She was ready to attack him, but she knew it would only get her into trouble. Madi let out a huff that caused Josh's hair to move. Josh's body shivered with fear, she could smell it pouring out of him. Madi moved behind him and shifted back to human form. She pressed her hand in between his shoulders, and pushed him forward. 

 

"Step forward, so I can get dressed!" Madi ordered, eyes glowing. He walked a few steps past her clothes on the ground and stood in silence while she got dressed. Madi was reeling from the flood of emotions in her head.

 

**_How could he call me a dog? Josh is supposed to be my friend. He's no better than the rest of them. He probably did this so he could make fun of me._ **

 

"You can turn around, now." She was growling, eyes glowing. Josh turned, it was obvious he felt bad.  There were tears in his eyes, but she didn't care. He took a step forward, causing her to growl again. 

 

"Madi, I'm so sorry…" Madi growled louder. "I promise you, I don't think of you as a dog, or a pet, or any of that. I didn't mean to hurt you, Madi I promise. I swear, I'm not like those assholes in school! I would never do that to you, please...you have to believe me." Josh was crying now. Madi was furious and heartbroken. She was too upset to worry about his feelings right now. She turned and stormed out, heading to the only people she could trust to never hurt her. 

 

She ran home through the corridors, tears running down her face. Thoughts spiraling more and more as she ran.  She remembered all the mean jokes and bullying. Leaving cans marked  _ dog food _ on her desk. When someone dropped food on the floor, they said  _ don't worry, Madi will clean it up like a good girl. _ All of the comments about getting fleas or rabies from her. When she would leave the restroom and kids asked if she remembered to pick her shit up off the floor. Parents telling her teacher they wouldn't allow their child to sit next to a mangy dog in class. Kids woofing and barking at her in the corridors. 

 

**_He thinks I'm a dog! They all think I'm a dog, a pet. I should've ripped his head off! All of their heads off! I hate them and I hate this place!_ **

 

Madi was so upset, she didn't realize she had been broadcasting to the entire pack. Madi hadn't told her mothers or any of her pack about the bullying. Two and a half months ago, she asked her parents permission to break from the pack. She told them she was a teenager and was ready for some privacy. Lexa and Clarke agreed, but reminded her that she couldn't keep secrets from them when she reconnected to the pack. Madi's heartbreak caused her to inadvertently connect. All her memories flooded through the pack mind.

 

The moment the door to the royal family quarters opened, both of her mothers had their arms wrapped around her. She put her head on Clarke's shoulder and sobbed. Lexa softly rubbed her back to soothe her, then eventually picked her up and carried her gently to one of the couches. Clarke and Lexa sat on either side of her and held her silently as she cried, curled up in the fetal position. Occasionally one one of them would wipe her tears or kiss her head and tell her how much they loved her. Madi didn't know how long she had been crying. She heard the sounds of other people in the room when she first arrived, but hadn't registered them until now.

 

She looked up to see Abby pacing angrily behind the couch opposite of them. Her thoughts were full of love for Madi, and fury towards the kids in her school. Raven and Octavia were both furious as well, sitting on the opposite couch. Octavia was picking at the blade of her dagger with her fingers. Bellamy, Gaia and Marcus were standing in the main hall sullen looks on their faces. The entire pack knew everything now. Everything she'd been bottling up inside for two months. They saw all of it. The bullying and name calling. They felt the betrayal she felt hearing Josh's comments. Felt her sadness, her anger, and all of them came to console their youngest pack mate. The family that will always love her. The friends that would never betray her or hurt her. The minds of the rest of the pack spoke to her.

 

**_You are loved, you are safe. Always and forever. We will always protect you, Madi. We will never hurt you. We are one, we are pack._ **

  
  


**William and Josh's quarters**

**Later**

Josh POV

  
  


Josh did his best not to draw attention to himself the whole walk home. He failed miserably, everyone he passed stared at him. Even with his head down, he could see them watching him. He heard their whispers. He always did. Every time he walked through the corridors. Everyday at school. Everytime he went online to play video games. It was always the same.

 

**_Dog lover. Dog fucker. Aren't you afraid you'll get fleas or rabies? You're betraying you own people for a mangy feral dog._ **

 

He didn't care what they thought of him. He only cared what William and Madi thought. She hated him now. He deserved to be hated. He hurt Madi. He didn't mean to, but it didn't matter. He knew she would never speak to him again. He wished she had attacked him. He deserved to be attacked, deserved to be humiliated.  How could I be so stupid? I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend, and instead I called her a dog. Nearly four months of working with William and Raven so he could ask Madi out. He ruined it all. Why did I do that? Why did I even suggest it? Every single day she cried on his shoulder at or after school. Every single time he told her not to listen to them. They're idiots, you're perfect the way your are, Madi. He still called her a dog. Or at least suggested she was one. It didn't matter. What he did was unforgivable. What the hell is wrong with me? As soon as he got home, he made a beeline for his bedroom. 

 

"Not so fast, buddy. We need to talk." William's voice caught him off guard. He's usually at work for another hour. Then he and Raven come home and they all have dinner together. Shit! Madi must've gone to Raven. Raven said Madi was practically her baby sister. If Madi doesn't kill him, Raven will. He stood in front of his uncle, head down. 

 

"I guess you heard what an asshole I am. Whatever the punishment, I'll take it. If the Queens want my head they can have it. I'm such a dumbass, I ruined everything." Josh sighed. I hate my life. William sighed and gave Josh a hug. It was rare. William was a man's man. The last time William hugged me was when mom died. Yep, I am so totally dead.

 

"I don't know much, buddy. We were going over plans for the opening of the forest with Lexa and Aya. Raven was going through scenarios, then all of their eyes started glowing. Aya and Lexa left so fast, they blew everything off my desk. Raven said that you broke Madi's heart, and that she needed her pack. She said pack always comes first, then ran out of the door." By the time William stopped talking, Josh was fidgeting uncontrollably eyes never leaving the ground. "Hey, look at me, J. Are you going to tell me what happened, or do I need to ask Madi myself?" William said sternly. Josh reluctantly met his uncle's eyes.

 

"She shifted to run in the forest we built, and…" Josh shook his head and started to cry. "I called her a dog. I said I always wanted to see one and pet one. I'm a monster. The kids and parents at school have been bullying her for months. I've been sticking up for her, but it doesn't matter. I'm just as bad as they are. The only animal here, is me." Josh said in between sobs.

 

"Wrong, kid." Raven's voice startled both Josh and William. They both turned in shock, eyes wide. "The only animals in the compound are the ones killing my pack mates and bullying our little wolf. You've been protecting her from something we were too blind to see. Thanks for that by the way."  Raven gave him a nod, then stepped to her left. Fear rippled through Josh when he realized Queen Lexa was standing behind her. Josh's body started to shake. She is here to kill me for hurting Madi. Lexa flashed in front of Josh and placed a hand on his shoulder. An overwhelming feeling of safety washed over him. His sadness washed away as if it was never there. Lexa gave him a kind smile. He was safe. Lexa would never hurt him. She came here to help him.

 

"Better?" Lexa asked Josh, one eyebrow raised. He took a deep breath and nodded his head slowly. She smiled at him and turned her head towards his uncle and Raven. "Bants!"  _ Leave us.  _ Lexa ordered in Trig.  William looked confused, but Raven grabbed his arm and led him to the bedroom. Lexa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and gestured towards the couch. 

 

"We should sit down." Lexa said calmly. Josh nodded and took a seat, she sat across from him. "Did my daughter explain to you how pack works?" Josh crumpled his forehead and gave her a confused look. Lexa nodded and sighed. "Wolves share  _ everything.  _ What we see, what we hear, what we feel. Everything is shared when we connect to the pack. If we break from the pack, the moment we reconnect every memory and emotion floods through the rest of the pack. Do you understand?" Josh's eyes widened and he nodded. Oh my God the entire pack saw what I did to Madi! They all hate me now! Her moms are gonna kill me. Lexa smiled and shook her head. "We aren't going to kill you, Joshua, you have my word. Yes, we all saw what happened through Madi's eyes. We all felt her heartbreak. I will not lie to you, many of us are angry with you, myself included. However, I do not believe that you intended to hurt Madi. I think you made a mistake. Am I correct in assuming this?" Lexa narrowed her eyes. Josh nodded sullenly. 

 

"I wanted her to be my girlfriend, and instead I broke her heart. She's never going to forgive me. She's going to hate me forever." Josh hung his head, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. Lexa sighed deeply. 

 

"I broke Clarke's heart, too." Josh looked up confused. "Aya, her real name is Clarke. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. I admitted I had feelings for her, kissed her, even suggested that she come home with me after the war. Two hours later, I broke her heart, because I was a coward. I was afraid of my feelings for her, thought they weakened me." Lexa sighed then nodded her head. "I know how you feel about Madi. She will forgive you, but you must be patient. Let her hate you, scream at you, throw things at you...whatever she needs. She will get past it, if you don't give up. Show her how important she is to you. Show her you aren't going anywhere, no matter how much she hates you. Madi is angry with herself for scaring you. She knows you feel bad about what happened, but she's feeling an enormous amount of pain. Not only because of you. Give her time. Just remember, it takes as long as it takes." Lexa nodded and left in a flash. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again. Our villan(s) will be revealed soon. Kudos and comments appreciated.


	5. Night Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madi home schools...the vampires attack  
> VIOLENCE WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIOLENCE WARNING

**One Month Later**

**Royal Family Quarters**

Madi POV 

  
  
  


"Nodotaim strik pakstoka!"  _ Again little wolf.  _ Lexa ordered.  Madi was on her back on the ground. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This is what I get for telling her I'd rather train than go back to school. It wasn't easy being home schooled. For one month, Madi has been sore nearly everywhere. She was horribly out of shape. Madi had only attended one natblida training in the five months they had been living in the compound. Every single muscle in her body hurt. It was worth it, though. Four hours a day, seven  days a week spent training with her two moms. No interruptions were allowed during that time. Further proof of how much they loved her, they made the entire compound work around their time with Madi. 

**_Sha, ai strik pakstoka we are doing this for you, now focus._ **

Madi opened her eyes, which were glowing, and flipped herself up and onto her feet. She used her foot to lift her staff from the ground into her hand in a swift motion, then took her stance. Lexa nodded.  

"Jomp ai op!"  _ Attack me!  _ Lexa ordered.  Madi struck again and again, met easily by Lexa's staff.  Training full time with Lexa was nothing like being Octavia's second. Octavia was more closely matched to Madi. Lexa did not get tired, or sore. She couldn't be hurt by anything other than another hybrid. Mom wouldn't dream of hurting Lexa. The main objective of her daily sparring was to hit Lexa once, which was an impossible task. She's too strong and too fast. The deal Madi made with her mom was she would train everyday until she could defeat the Heda.  There is no way I would ever be able to hit Lexa, much less beat her. Yet Lexa always insisted that Madi would best her one day.

**_Only if you focus on what's in front of you, ai goufa._ **

Lexa hit Madi in the sternum with her staff, the force sending her to the ground yet again. Madi let out a grunt on impact, then growled loudly. 

**_Dammit! I can't beat you, nomon it's impossible, and you know it!_ **

  
  


**_Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim!!_ **

"I need a break, Lexa. I'm too exhausted." Madi huffed, still on the ground. Madi closed her eyes for a moment, frustration washing over her. How many times was she supposed to get up, before it she could win? Thousands? Tens of thousands? More? When she opened her eyes, Lexa was standing over her.

"Get up." Lexa said calmly, but sternly. Madi nodded her head, and jumped to her feet. She looked at her mother and nodded she was ready for another round. Lexa looked at Clarke for moment, nodding occasionally.  Her parents were obviously discussing something telepathically they didn't want Madi to hear. Lexa cleared her throat.

"That will be all for today, Madi. Get cleaned up before you see Viktor for your history lessons." Lexa said, then nodded dismissively. She knows I'm not paying attention. That was the hardest part of homeschooling with her both of her mothers. They could always read her mind. Madi was not allowed to break contact with them again. Great...that means she'll add the time to the beginning of tomorrow's class. Lexa nodded in affirmation, then gave her daughter a smirk that said  _ damn right kid _ .

 

"Sha, nomon." Madi nodded and went to her quarters to wash up. She hopped in the shower, noting that her bruises from today's training were already starting to heal. Perks of being a werewolf, with a hybrid mother. She healed faster than most wolves, and in human form. Most wolves had to shift to increase their healing rate. Madi heals just as fast either way. Didn't help at all with the soreness in her muscles, though. She didn't expect Lexa to go easy on her. With the murders of her pack mates, Lexa insisted training was more important than ever. She had to be able to protect herself. 

Madi's was never bored. Her family and pack took over Madi's schooling.  Her two mothers had Raven remodel one of the extra sets of quarters into a training room. It changed according to the lesson for that session. Fighting ring, music room, classroom, computer or a science lab.  Madi spent four hours a day seven days a week with Lexa and Clarke. They focused on teaching their daughter what it meant to lead people. Fighting, Meditation, Strategy, Politics, Compartmentalizing, Decision making.  After the four hour session with her two mothers, the pack and grandparents took over. One hour four days a week learning world history with Viktor, the other three days with Anastasia learning to play the piano and violin. Four days a week for one hour with Abby learning biology, three days with Raven learning tech. Bellamy and Octavia alternated their hour in the library reading classics with Madi. Monty came by twice a week to go over botany. Marcus got three days teaching diplomacy and learning when to change tactics in negotiations. As busy as she was, Madi loved it. She thrived on it. The message was clear Madi didn't have to leave home if she didn't want to. She was safe and loved here. She learned more than she could ever learn in school. She really did have everything she needed.  The rest of the pack made visits whenever they sensed she needed a different face to talk to.

Madi dressed quickly so she could grab some food from the kitchen before history lessons. As she ran down the stairs, she overheard her mothers talking to Bellamy.  They were discussing the grand opening of the forest Josh built for Madi the following morning. Madi wished she didn't have to go.

She hasn't seen Josh since the last time she was in the forest.  The pack put off the grand opening until tomorrow because of the murders and Madi's heartbreak.  

Josh was still making an effort to make it up to her. He had her favorite cookies made and delivered to her a week after he slipped up and called her a dog. Madi was fairly certain Harper told him about the cookies. She and Monty brought some a few days after she started homeschooling. She told them they were the best cookies she's ever eaten. Now Josh was having Raven deliver them twice a week to her quarters. A week after he showed her the forest, he asked Octavia to train him to fight and teach him Trig. She and Gaia had taken over the daily natblida training, and they let him join them. Octavia said he was learning quickly, which surprised Madi. He did so badly the day he went with Madi and Chloe. Raven said it was because he was taking it seriously this time around. He wanted to learn everything about the pack and their traditions.  Raven moved in with William and Josh, so she saw him everyday. She only brought him up if Madi asked about him, which Madi appreciated. Madi didn't hate Josh. She wanted to hate him, but found that she couldn't no matter how much she tried. He didn't intend to hurt her, however it hurt more coming from him than from any of the kids at school.

"Hey, Madi. Hope you're ready for our next class, we're going to read The Iliad. It's one of O's favorites." Bellamy gave Madi a smile, but she could feel it was fake. Bellamy was upset about something. Madi narrowed her eyes. He was blocking her. Madi didn't even know wolves could block certain thoughts from the pack. As far as she knew, only her hybrid mothers could do that. What was going on?

"I have a delivery for the little wolf!" Raven exclaimed as she walked through the door to the royal family quarters. Raven smiled and handed her freshly baked cookies.  

"Is he ever going to stop, Rae?" Madi rolled her eyes and shook her head. Raven chuckled.

"That's a negative, kid. He's going to worship the ground Princess Madi Ayasson walks on until the day he dies. He's a vampire, so that's pretty much an eternity." Raven smirked and quirked an eyebrow. Madi smiled, grabbed two cookies, and headed to the training room. Eating the cookies as she walked up the stairs. When she got to the second floor, she closed her eyes and sighed. Why do these cookies have to be so damn good? Madi walked into the training room, Viktor was already there...as usual. Viktor's face brightened and he smiled widely.

"Ah, my princess, today we shall begin our studies of Ancient Greece. I understand you will begin reading The Iliad with Bellamy and Octavia today. This will give you context as you read." Viktor gestured for Madi to sit, and she complied. Madi let out a sigh of relief.

 

**_At least Viktor can't read my mind and know I'm not paying attention._ **

  
  
  
  


**Wolf Forest**

**Night**

Clarke POV 

 

**_Are you sure about this, Mama wolf?_ **

If Echo's information was correct, the vampires were planning on sabotaging the forest that Josh built for the Madi and the wolves.  The vampires' plan was to sneak into the forest tonight and set charges. When the wolves showed up in the morning for the grand opening, they would all burn in the explosion. Any wolves not in the forest would be attacked at the same time the bomb detonated. The conspirators were aware everyone in the pack would feel the deaths of their pack mates. The vampires had to time it correctly so they wouldn't have a chance to retaliate. They planned to kill all of the wolves at once, including Madi. Clarke and Lexa would  **not** let that happen.  **_Not ever._ ** Clarke instructed Echo, to tell them Raven would be alone in the forest working on glitches overnight. They enthusiastically took the bait. They planned to use Raven to send a message to the vampires that were friends with wolves. They were going to kidnap, kill her, and leave her body in the apartment she shared with William and Josh. Echo said they called William a traitor for dating Raven and allowing his nephew to befriend Madi. 

Now Raven was heading to the forest alone. She made sure every vampire she passed saw her going to the forest. Stopping occasionally to chat with people. Clarke and Bellamy took the maintenance tunnels to meet her unseen, so Clarke could impersonate Raven in wolf form. Then Raven and Bellamy would head back to the royal family quarters for safety.

**_I'm sure, Rae. No one in the compound has seen my wolf, or yours. Octavia is bringing William and Josh to the royal family quarters through the maintenance tunnels. They will be safe there._ **

 

**_Right, cos bringing the boy that broke Madi's heart to her overprotective super family is totally safe. Vampire Bill isn't badass enough to take on three pissed off grandparents.  I seem to recall Viktor mentioning several medieval forms of torture just this morning!!_ **

 

**_Reivon, em pleni. I will be here to protect Josh. You have my word, I will not allow anyone to harm the boy.  Focus on getting to the forest safely. This is all for nothing if they kidnap you before Clarke can switch places with you._ **

 

**_Sha, Heda._ **

Clarke and Bellamy hid behind the wall panel in the forest, eyes closed.  Both focused on Raven's mind, making note of all of the vampires she saw as she walked to the forest. They used Raven's senses to help her match each of vampire's scents to the vampire it belonged to. If they kidnap her she will be able to recognize them by scent, even blindfolded.  They needed every lead they could get on the conspirators. It was infuriating that things had gotten this far. Clarke was seriously considering compelling every vampire in the compound to end the violence. That abuse of her powers is how things went so wrong with Klaus and Elizabeth. Did she really want to be the queen that ruled by taking away her people's free will? If it meant her daughter and pack were safe? Yes. Absolutely. If this gets us nowhere, I'll have no choice. Raven made it to the forest, and shut the door behind her. Clarke opened the wall panel and stepped out. Both of them undressed, Raven took Clarke's clothes, leaving her own on the ground of the forest. Clarke shifted into her white wolf. Raven smirked and pressed a few buttons on the wall panel.  Raven gave her a nod and left with Bellamy.

**_Kill as many as you can, Clarke. Teach these fuckers a lesson. Let them see why you're the Commander of Death._ **

 

**_You got it, Rae._ **

Clarke wandered around in the forest for hours occasionally running to test the length. She had to admit Josh, William and Raven did a fantastic job. It was beautiful, despite the smell. To a wolf, it felt like home. Wolves need the outdoors, it's in their blood. Being trapped in the compound for five months would make any wolf restless. Monty suggested plants in their quarters.  Surprisingly it helped elevate their moods. It was similar to how vampires needed at least some real blood in synthetic to be happy. Wolves thrive in nature. They needed plant life, not technology and steel walls. Clarke didn't think Josh realized just how precious a gift this was for any wolf. She hated that the gift was tainted because of bigotry. What Clarke hated most was that she didn't realize her daughter was in pain. They should have known the hatred would make it's way in to her school.  They allowed themselves to be blind to Madi's feelings, and she was terribly hurt because of it. It took a great deal of self control not to kill every vampire in the compound after that. Madi's pain stoked a fire inside Clarke she had never felt before, not even with that sick fuck Paxton. Clarke's ears perked up around midnight. The door to the forest was opening. Clarke inhaled sharply, gathering the scents of the vampires that entered. Forty of them. Councilman Mattias was with them, no surprise there. Mattias hunted werewolves centuries ago. He always spoke harshly about the wolves. He was a complete asshole to Clarke since Viktor turned her. Even refused to attend council meetings if he knew she was attending. Dammit, Clarke why are you just now thinking of this?

"Alexander, have your men block the door. The rest of you, with me. Let's go dog hunting!" Mattias ordered. His men started to fan out. Clarke ran towards them, growling. "There she is! Shoot her!" The councilman commended. The vampires lifted their rifles and shot dozens of darts at the massive white wolf.

**_Wolfsbane, of course. Wanna see a trick fuckers?_ **

Clarked collapsed on the ground, pretending she couldn't breathe. The vampires approached, smiling wickedly.

"Good bitch!" Mattias said with a confident smirk. He and his men surrounded her. "We're going to cut you into pieces and leave you for William. How can a respectable councilman be a dog fucker? I mean you have to be partial to beastiality for that, don't you?" Clarke growled, causing the vampires to laugh. "Oh, you're a feisty one! Don't worry, bitch, your boyfriend and his nephew are next. Once we slaughter every last wolf from the compound, that is." Mattias laughed. Clarke shifted and moved through the vampires with lightning speed.  Thirty nine dead before they registered she had shifted. Leaving only an angry naked hybrid covered in the blood and ash of her victims, and Mattias hanging in air by his throat.

"Hello, Mattias. You're going to tell me everything you know about the attacks on my pack. Say you understand." Clarke glared at him.

"I understand." Mattias said robotically, blank stare on his face. Clarke set him down on his feet, and gave him her undivided attention.

"Let's begin." Clarke said, and gave him a short nod.

 

**_Lexa get to the forest! We have vampires to interrogate._ **

 

**_On my way, ai hodness._ **

  
  
  


**Royal Family Quarters**

**Three hours later**

Madi POV 

  
  


Madi sighed, and sat up in bed. I'm not going to sleep anytime soon.  Something was happening, Madi could feel it. The nerves of the pack were on edge, making it impossible to sleep. Both of Madi's mothers were blocking her from reading their minds. Raven, Bellamy, Octavia, and many others as well. Madi thought only hybrids could do that, but apparently she was wrong.  Maybe her moms taught them how in order to protect Madi. Figures they'd want to protect me from what I can only assume is another murder. What the hell, might as well grab something from the kitchen. Madi hopped out of bed and made her way downstairs. Halfway down, she realized she smelled vampires in the main hall. Madi came to complete stop, inhaling deeply. William and Josh were in the royal family quarters. They arrived about four hours ago, based on the smell. Why would they be here? They weren't the only vampires here though. There were some in the main hall now. At least a dozen of them, three of them older vampires. Madi closed her eyes and focused on using all of her senses to identify them.

"If the information the guards gave us is correct, the dog lovers are in one of the spare quarters. Find them, Elias wants to make an example of them. If you stumble upon anyone else, kill them. The guards verified the hybrids aren't here, so it's open season on wolves. Viktor and Anastasia as well. Time for a new regime." A male vampire whispered.

**_Moms! Moms! There are vampires here!! Mom, Lexa! Please hear me!_ **

Dammit! Madi turned around and quietly made her way upstairs. She went to her mother's quarters. Lexa had weapons in there, she could protect them until her moms got home. Madi grabbed a dagger, and a wooden staff with sharp ends. Madi closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

**_Heart, head or fire. Heart, head or fire. You've got this Madi._ **

She snuck quietly to Viktor and Ana's quarters. The vampires seemed to be starting with the ground floor. Viktor could help her take the intruders. She entered her grandparents bedroom and shook Viktor. He blinked slowly, before registering she was the one that woke him.

"What's the matter my sweet child?" Viktor asked his granddaughter. Anastasia stirred as well, blinking away her grogginess.

"Vampires, at least a dozen downstairs. Three are at least five hundred years old, by the smell of them. They said they were going to kill us all, and neither of my moms are here. The guards are helping them, we can't trust them. I tried reaching mom and Lexa telepathically, but they've closed their minds. The vampires will be upstairs soon." Madi whispered to her grandparents. Viktor jumped out of bed in a flash. Anastasia sat up in bed.

"Let's kill them, my princess. Ana, my love, go wake the others quickly and quietly." Viktor gave Madi a nod and they exited the quarters. "Let them see you, draw their attention. I will attack from behind." Viktor instructed. Madi nodded and headed downstairs. She was spotted immediately.

"The hybrids' runt! Kill her!" One vampire shouted. Madi spun the staff in her hands, and attacked. Hitting the vampire hard in the face, stunning him. She spun her body around behind him and thrust the end of the staff through his back, piercing his heart. The moment his body crumbled, she moved to the next vampire. She saw Viktor in her peripheral vision. He attacked the three older vampires from behind.  The vampires were blinking back and forth striking each other. Madi struck the vampire in front of her hard, he landed on his back. In one swift motion, Madi stabbed him in the heart with her staff, and moved to the next. Something stung her in her neck and back, but she ignored the pain.

**_Focus on what's in front of you._ **

She killed two more vampires before she started to feel woozy. Her vision started to blur. A vampire charged towards her. She swung Lexa's dagger in the air, but her vision caused the strike to miss. The vampire caught her wrist and hit her hard in the gut sending her across the room. She hit the wall with brutal force dropping both her weapons. She felt bones break on impact, and slid down to the ground. It was getting difficult to breathe. Everything was foggy now.

"Madi!!!" A voice shouted, from upstairs. The vampire stood in front of her, Lexa's staff in his hands. Madi couldn't make out his face with her poor vision. The vampire thrust the end of the staff towards her. Madi barely had time to avoid the blow. She shifted her body just enough for the end of the staff to miss her heart. Instead, impaling her shoulder. She let out a scream of pain. The vampire lunged towards her again, but suddenly disappeared into ash. William knelt in front of her and pulled the staff from her shoulder. Pain washed over her body, warm liquid spilled from her shoulder. Madi's eyes grew heavy, her lungs burned, throat closing.

"Josh, take Madi upstairs to Dr. Griffin, now!" William shouted, before turning to stop the attack of another vampire. Madi suddenly felt light, as if she was floating. Only she was in an enormous amount of pain. Her blurred vision barely made out Josh's face.

"Josh...we have to..stop..the.." Madi's tongue felt swollen, it was hard to speak.

"Shh, it's ok Madi. Just stay with me, please! Dr. Griffin!! Madi's hurt, bad!! Josh shouted. Madi could hear the fighting downstairs, but it sounded miles away.

"Oh my God! Marcus she's poisoned! Grab the rescue kit from downstairs!" Abby's voice filled the air. "Josh, put pressure on her shoulder to stop the bleeding. The wolfsbane stops her from healing. Keep her awake no matter what Josh!" Madi felt pressure on her wound. The pressure increased the pain in her shoulder. She remembered Lexa's words.  _ If you can feel pain, it means you're still alive. Let it fuel you, it will give you the strength to keep fighting, ai goufa. _

**_We need help in the royal family quarters! We're under attack, and Madi is hurt!_ **

**_Fuck! We're on the way! Octavia, Indra to the royal family quarters now! Hold them back until Lexa and I get there._ **

Madi's eyes closed, the room went dark.

"No, no, no, Madi stay awake! C'mon stay with me!" Josh shouted at her, he shook her body. Madi blinked, but couldn't keep her eyes open. She couldn't breathe.

"Marcus!! Get that rescue kit up here, NOW!! Madi sweetheart stay with us, please!" Abby's voice felt distant. Madi's mind went blank, too exhausted to think. The world went dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon. Thanks again for kudos and comments!


	6. Jus drein jus daun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Abby fight to save Madi. Lexa gets revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a VIOLENCE WARNING beforehand, but there is torture. Be warned.

**Royal Family Quarters**

**Three a.m.**

Abby POV 

  
"Abby, Marcus, we have intruders! Vampires have come to kill us. Madi warned Viktor and I. They are downstairs fighting as we speak." Marcus and Abby hopped out of bed, still groggy with sleep. The door to her quarters opened suddenly. 

"Dr. Griffin!! Madi's hurt, bad!!" Josh shouted. Fear flooded through Abby as she witnessed her granddaughter carried into her quarters by Josh. Madi's face and hands were horribly swollen, and she was bleeding from her chest.

"Oh my God! Marcus she's poisoned! Grab the rescue kit from downstairs!" Abby's voice filled the air. Ana left in a flash, Marcus charged out behind her. Madi couldn't breathe. Josh's arms started shaking, Abby looked at the boy. He reeked of fear and there were tears streaming down his face. Abby shook her head in defiance, he really does care about Madi.

"Josh, put pressure on her shoulder to stop the bleeding. The wolfsbane stops her from healing. Keep her awake no matter what, Josh! Computer! Activate Emergency Infirmary procedures." Abby ordered. Abby and Marcus' quarters transformed into an infirmary with all the amenities of her work lab. Abby was relieved she had asked Raven to help her create it now. An examination table appeared, Abby motioned for Josh to lay her down. "Put her there. Computer analysis!" Abby pressed a few buttons on the wall and a monitor appeared with a read out of Madi's vitals. The monitors started blinking.  Extremely high levels of wolfsbane, Madi was about to have a heart attack. Abby jumped to action.

**_We need help in the royal family quarters! We're under attack, and Madi is hurt!_ **

**_Fuck! We're on the way! Octavia, Indra to the royal family quarters now! Hold them back until Lexa and I get there._ **

"What is that, what's happening?" Josh asked panic on his face. Alarms were going off on the monitors. 

"She's crashing! Keep her awake." Abby ordered. Abby ripped Madi's shirt open and placed electrodes to prepare for cardioversion.

"No, no, no, Madi stay awake! C'mon stay with me!" Josh shouted at her, he shook her body, Madi blinked. "C'mon Madi, please don't leave! I promise I do anything you want, even if you never want to see me again, just please don't give up! I need you to live Madi! Please!" A long steady beeping filled the air. Notifying them of no heartbeat. She isn't your granddaughter, she's a patient, Abby. Stay focused, Abby you can do this! You can save her!

"Marcus!! Get that rescue kit up here, NOW!! Madi sweetheart stay with us, please!" Abby yelled. "Josh, back up for a second, it's going to shock her." Josh stood back and Abby pressed the button. Madi's body jumped, no heartbeat. Marcus rushed in, Ana behind him both of their eyes went wide with horror.  Marcus looked at Madi and then Abby narrowing his eyes.

**_Abby...there's no heartbeat.  She isn't breathing._ **

**_I know Marcus give me the kit, now!!!_ **

Panic washed through the pack mind. The whole pack was aware of Madi's condition now. Stay focused, Abby. Bring her back. Abby prepared the injection and thrust it into her neck. Madi's body started seizing. What the hell? This isn't supposed to happen, she's supposed to heal.

**_Oh my God, we're going to lose her!_ **

**_No! No! No! Madi, please hold on, Lexa and I are almost there baby. Please just stay with us!_ **

"I don't understand, Clarke and Lexa's saliva heals the other wolves." Abby huffed. Clarke's fear and panic washed over Abby. No! Clarke is not losing her daughter, and I'm not losing my granddaughter. There has to be something else! Abby shook her head in frustration and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to think. 

"She isn't like other wolves!" Josh said, grabbing Abby's attention. Abby glared at the boy in confusion. "Everyone I talk to says Madi is stronger and faster than anyone in the pack but her moms. They said she can heal in human form like vampires. Maybe she's immune to their saliva, because Aya's her sire. Maybe what she needs is…" Josh's eyes widened, and he lifted the sleeve of his shirt, he extended his fangs and bit his wrist. "Open her mouth!" Josh told Abby.  Of course, Viktor said vampire and human blood healed vampires, like hybrid saliva did for the wolves. Madi is special, it makes sense she would be different. Abby opened Madi's mouth and watched impatiently. After a moment, she swallowed. One swollen hand came up and grabbed the back of Josh's wrist. Abby shook her head in disbelief, she should've thought of it. Madi was starting to heal, her hand on Josh's was shrinking in size as she drank. Her vitals were getting stronger. The infirmary was filled with a sudden wave of air. Clarke and Lexa rushed to their daughter's side, their panic seemed to flood the air in the room.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Josh?" Clarke demanded, eyes black and glowing at the sight of him feeding Madi his blood. Abby knew she would have the same reaction if she were in Clarke's place right now. She had to calm her daughter.

"He's trying to save your daughter's life, Clarke. Your saliva doesn't work on her. Josh was smart enough to come to the conclusion that she was immune because your are her sire. Therefore blood possibly would cure her instead.  He's right, honey. I know you can't tell, but the swelling is already better than a few minutes ago. Her heart wasn't beating until she swallowed his blood." It really was better. The swelling was down, at least a third from just moments before. Abby made a note to start a study, once Madi was better. She wanted to be certain they could heal her again, if this works. God knows with their lives so far, this is bound to happen again. Ana stepped forward and set a hand on Clarke's shoulder.

"Abby is right, Aya. Her head and hands are much smaller than when I first saw her. Perhaps because you are a hybrid, she can be healed with blood like vampires. What matters is that she is still alive. Only a few moments ago, I thought she was dead." Ana said to calm their daughter. Abby never thought she would like Ana, but she really did. Ana loved Clarke and Madi every bit as much as Abby did. She couldn't hate anyone that loved her daughter.  Not even Lexa. She used to hate her, but that faded after she first met Anastasia. Abby nodded. This is going to work. Stay strong and hopeful for Clarke, Lexa and Madi.

"It will take some time. If the computer scans are right, she has enough wolfsbane in her system to kill half the pack. Until it leaves her system she will heal very slowly.  She isn't out of the woods yet. The next few hours are critical, but if she can fight through it, I think she'll be okay." Abby gave Clarke and her mate the most hopeful look she could muster. This had to work. "In the meantime, we'll need more vampire blood. I'm going to do a transfusion to get the wolfsbane out of her system, replace the poisoned blood with vampire blood. We will need all the vampire blood we can get." Abby nodded at Lexa. Lexa's face filled with an evil grin, she exited the room in a flash. Abby shook her head.

 

**_Fucking hybrids._ **

  
  


**VIOLENCE WARNING!!!**

  
  


**Royal Family Quarters**

**Morning**

Lexa POV

  
  


Screams of pain filled the main hall. Five vampires were on their knees on the floor surrounded by piles of ash. Arms chained behind their backs, blood covering their faces and bodies. Lexa paced in front of them eyes black and glowing, fangs fully extended, face and clothes splattered with their blood. Behind her stood Octavia and Indra, eyes glowing. Lexa stopped pacing, glared at the vampires and growled loudly. My daughter!!! My fucking daughter!!! I'll kill every last one of them!!!

"Please!! You don't have to do this!! I don't know anything, I swear!" The vampire in front of Lexa begged of her. Lexa knelt down, inches from his face and placed her hand on his left shoulder.

"I don't give a fuck what you do or do not know! This would've been painless had you not attacked my daughter. Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op.  _ Attack her and you attack me.  _ Now you and every single vampire in your sick hate group will die slowly!!!" Lexa growled ferociously, before using her hybrid strength to crush his left collarbone and shoulder blade. The vampire's screams grew louder and the other vampires started shaking violently with fear. Lexa was fairly certain at least one of them soiled themselves. Viktor stepped forward and gave her a nod.

"Gon ai yongon!"  _ For my daughter!  _ Lexa smirked wickedly, rage was pumping through her body.  Lexa grabbed the vampire's head and bent his neck backwards.  She bit deep into his jugular, blood poured into her mouth. She gulped it down for a moment, then withdrew her mouth and bent his body forward. His blood spilled into the crystal decanter in Viktor's hands. Lexa looked up into Viktor's eyes, wondering if he was judging her for the cruelty she had shown vampires in the last four hours. He gave her and Clarke power to rule over his people, and in the last four hours Lexa has murdered several dozens of them. She tortured them and drained them dry of their blood before ripping their hearts out. Abby was slowly draining Madi's blood, replacing it with vampire blood. It was the only way to cleanse her blood of the poison. If vampire blood saved her daughter, Lexa would kill as many as it took. Viktor smiled knowingly and he gave her a nod, tapping his temple with his fingers.

**_I would do the same in your shoes, Lexa.  There will be blood in the streets for this, I assure you. Let's give Madi as much of their traitorous blood as we can. As long as it heals her, I will gladly sacrifice every one of my people, Heda. Once she has healed, we will not stop until every one of the conspirators is dead._ **

Lexa gave her father in law a respectful nod.

**_She's moving, Lex! Her fingers are moving!_ **

Lexa handed Viktor the full decanter, and ripped the vampire's heart out. His body turned to ash. Lexa stood and took a deep breath, eyes closed. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a towel and wet it. Lexa splashed water from the sink on her face, then used the wet towel to remove the blood that was splattered on her face, neck and hands. She nodded to Octavia.

"Kigon."  _ Keep going.  _ Lexa ordered, Octavia smirked. Lexa grabbed the full decanter from Viktor and brought it with her as she headed upstairs.

"Foshou, Heda. Jus drein jus daun."  _ Gladly, Heda. Blood must have blood.  _ Octavia responded with a wicked smile, before facing the next vampire in line. Octavia growled.  "I'm going to enjoy this, gentlemen. You like hurting kids? Let me show you what happens to monsters like you!" Octavia threatened as Lexa walked up the stairs to Abby's quarters. A scream of pain erupted from downstairs. Lexa took another deep breath to compose herself, and walked into the quarters.

"Heda." Marcus said, eyes down. Lexa scanned her daughter's limp body.  Madi looked far better than the last time Lexa saw her. Her face and hands were no longer swollen from wolfsbane poisoning. Clarke was leaning over Madi, tears running down her face. Lexa wasn't certain what broke her heart more, the sight of her daughter on the brink of death, or her mate doing her best to stay strong for their daughter. Madi's eyes fluttered. Lexa exhaled the breath she was holding in, she handed Josh the decanter with a respectful nod.  The poor boy looked every bit as worried as Lexa and her mate. Josh saved Madi. Had he not thought of the possibility she had vampire traits already, Madi would've died. Abby assured them of that. If Madi survives this, I will make certain he is recognized for his quick thinking. Even if I have to help him convince Madi to forgive him. A whimper escaped Madi's lips.

**_She's alive, ai hodness.  She will live._ **

Lexa flashed to her daughter's side, tears in her eyes. Clarke placed a soft kiss on Madi's forehead. Madi started to squirm, Lexa took Madi's hand in one hand, kissed it and gave her mate a hopeful smile. Lexa reached out to console her mate, rubbing gentle circles on her back. She could feel her mate calm instinctively at Lexa's touch. Clarke closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Shhhhh, little wolf, try not to move. You have a lot of broken bones and a hole in your shoulder. They gave you enough wolfsbane to kill half the pack, so it's taking longer than normal to heal." Clarke's voice was already cracking, tears streaming. A low growl left Lexa's throat. Lexa was going to kill every last fucking one of them for this. They hurt her daughter and her mate by default. Lexa was hurting too, but she  **_could not_ ** give into it. She had to stay strong for her family and pack. Madi took a painful breath, lungs wheezing. It was taking Lexa an inordinate amount of energy to keep from slaughtering every fucking vampire in the compound at the sight of Madi struggling to breathe. The rage was boiling over, through her veins. She had to make them pay.

**_Death is too good for these monsters!_ **

  
**_Is everyone else okay, moms?_ **

Lexa blinked as if waking from a dream, Clarke gasped.  _ Thank the spirits.  _ Her rage left her body, and Lexa was overwhelmed with joy. My daughter, asking about everyone else, when she's the one in pain. Lexa smiled proudly, tears fighting to escape her eyes.

**_Sha, ai yongon.  You protected our family and our guests. Ai hod yu in, Madi._ **

 

**_I love you too, my little wolf! You're so brave and so strong, baby girl._ **

 

**_I love you too, moms...I'm just really...tired._ **

Lexa and Clarke smiled wide, tears pouring. They each placed a kiss on their daughter's head.

**_Sleep, Madi. We will be here when you wake._ **

Lexa looked at Abby. The doctor smiled wide and gave Lexa a nod before sending a message to the pack.

**_She's alive. My granddaughter is alive. Madi's going to make it._ **

Relief washed over the pack. Lexa took a deep breath.

**_Continue gathering the vampire conspirators.  I want all of them cages. Okteivia, Indra, keep collecting blood. Madi will need more._ **

 

**_Foshou, Heda._ **

  
  
  


**Royal Family Quarters**

**Madi's bedroom**

**Night**

Madi POV 

  
  


Madi slowly blinked her eyes, trying to focus her vision. She wasn't alone she heard breathing and heartbeats. She looked around, slowly turning her head. She was in her bedroom now. Clarke was laying next to her, one arm wrapped around her waist. Lexa laid on the other side, fingers laced with Clarke's. Madi let out a painful chuckle, and coughed.

**_Even on my deathbed, you two act like lovesick teenagers._ **

Her two mothers jumped awake. Smiles filled both of their faces, Clarke stroked her daughter's face.

"Shh, sweetheart, you're still gonna be in a lot of pain." Clarke said with a huge smile and tears in her eyes. "I love you so much, Madi! I thought we'd lost you." Her mother's lips trembled, as she kissed Madi's temple.

"Ai hod yu in, Madi." Lexa kissed her other temple. Lexa sat up. "Do you need something to drink or eat, ai strik pakstoka?" Lexa gave her a loving smile. Madi's lips and mouth were dry. More so that they've ever been. She nodded her head slightly.

"Water." Madi whispered. Lexa was up in a flash, returning just as swiftly with a glass of water. Lexa leaned down and she and Clarke helped Madi sit up enough to drink. The water tasted better than any water she's ever had. She was so tired, she could almost go back to sleep. Madi's muscles were beyond sore, especially her shoulder. My shoulder! Madi moved her hand to touch her shoulder. Clarke caught her hand.

"Easy, little wolf. The wound isn't closed yet. It's taking longer than normal for you to heal. Wolfsbane, it had to get out of your system. We pretty much drained all of your blood and replaced it with vampire blood. Abby thinks you'll be fully healed by the morning." Her mother said. Madi grabbed the glass and gulped water until the glass was empty. She took a deep breath.

"Elias." Madi said. Lexa and Clarke looked at her in confusion. "He's the one in charge. I heard the vampires talking. They said Elias wanted to make an example of Josh and William." Lexa nodded, her eyes glowed.

**_Okteivia, find the one called Elias!! I will meet you in the council chambers._ **

 

**_Sha, Heda!_ **

"I promise, ai goufa I will end this. Ai hod yu in." Lexa kissed Madi's head, then Clarke's lips. She flashed out of the bedroom, leaving rush of wind her wake. Madi gave her mother a confused look.

"Lexa will handle it. We've taken care of most of the others already. Hopefully Elias will give us all we need to end this once and for all. You did such a great job, baby. You were the only one hurt. Josh saved your life. You owe it to him to at least thank him for that." Clarke smiled knowingly. "He refused to leave you until we knew you were out of the worst of it. Even then, he showered and came back for several hours. He's got it bad for you, little wolf." Her mother said smiling, causing Madi to smile as well.

"I know. Guess I can't be mad at him after something as cool as saving my life." Madi rolled her eyes and looked at her mother. Clarke smirked.

"You are  **my** daughter, Madi. You can stay mad as long as you want. Just don't forget how much he cares about you." Clarke gave her a wink. Madi nodded, then let out a yawn. 

"I'm still really tired." Madi said. She was sore and exhausted. Clarke nodded and kissed her head.

"Get some sleep, little wolf. I love you so much!" Madi closed her eyes and fell back I to her slumber.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again, kudos and comments appreciated 
> 
> New chapter coming. 
> 
> Now that Madi is safe, Clexa can deal with what's left of the conspirators.


	7. Rules for dating my daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madi is back to her old self. Clexa talk with Josh and Madi about their relationship. Clarke meets Elias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor violence. I added a warning.

**Royal Family Quarters**

**Morning**

Clarke POV 

  
  


"Sweetie, just let me carry you to the bathroom. It's not that big of a deal. I am your mother, remember?" Clarke gave her stubborn daughter an exasperated look. Why is she so self conscious about me helping her? Ugh, teenagers!

 

"I'm perfectly capable of doing it on my own, I promise. It's only ten feet, Mom!" Madi objected, Clarke didn't care. The last twenty-four hours was hell, not knowing if Madi would make it. Her wounds were fully healed now, but Clarke wasn't taking any chances. She shook her head at her daughter. 

 

"Until Abby clears you to walk, you're staying in bed! If you need something, ask and I'll get it for you. It's not like I'm not strong enough to carry you." Clarke said, only to have her daughter roll her eyes in response. "Oh hell no! You will not give me attitude, young lady! You don't get to nearly die on me, then act like I'm being unreasonable for wanting to take care of you." Clarke huffed, eyes glowing in frustration. Madi grumbled. 

 

"Fine, have it your way!" Madi exclaimed, then closed her eyes. 

 

**_Grandma, can you please tell my mom I'll be fine to walk to the bathroom? I am not having anyone help me use the toilet!_ **

 

**_On my way, Madi._ **

 

Clarke gave her daughter a glare. Why the fuck does she have to be so stubborn? Why can't she just let me dote on her? 

 

**_Because she's your daughter, Clarke. I seem to recall you acting just like her. You've always been my worst patient._ **

 

Abby said telepathically as she entered Madi's quarters.  She gave Clarke a loving smile and walked over to Madi. 

 

"Sit up, feet down. Just need to test your reflexes and mobility. You're looking so much better, kiddo. I'm sure you're fine, but it's your mother's job to be a worrywart. You'll have to indulge her." Abby gave her granddaughter a wink, which Madi returned with a smile. Clarke rolled her eyes, and growled.

 

"Don't you two gang up on me! I'll get Lexa here in a flash to back me up." Clarke raised an eyebrow at her daughter. 

 

**_I totally noticed how you used the "grandma" card on Abby, by the way. So not fair, kid._ **

 

Madi smiled proudly. 

 

**_I am your daughter. Besides, I've seen you flash your cleavage and bat your eyelashes at Lexa at least a hundred times to get your way. You should be proud, I'm learning from the best._ **

 

Madi chuckled causing Clarke to roll her eyes. 

 

**_Flattery only gets you so far, little wolf._ **

 

**_Then I guess I have to find someone that crumbles to my every whim, like Lexa does. Oh wait, I already do._ **

 

"Well, grandma, am I cleared to go to the bathroom now?" Madi asked with a devilish smile. Clarke couldn't help but snort.

 

**_You are such a brat, Madi!_ **

 

"I think so, let's get you on your feet and see how your balance is, sweetheart." Abby said, arms out to catch Madi if she lost balance. Madi hopped off the bed onto her feet, seemingly steady enough to walk. Clarke focused her mind on Madi's thoughts. Her daughter did feel normal, she felt no pain. Thank the fucking spirits for that. 

 

It was horrible enough to see her daughter in pain, feeling it pouring out of her thoughts made it hundreds of times worse. It practically incapacitated Clarke, she had never felt so helpless before. It was excruciating, she was too afraid to leave Madi's side. Clarke had the overwhelming feeling if she left even for a minute, she'd never see Madi again. While Clarke was at their daughter's side, Lexa was hard at work. Feeling Madi's pain only served to fuel Lexa's rage. She used that rage to provide their daughter with lifesaving vampire blood. I'm so lucky to have her, I don't think I could have done this without Lexa. As usual, Lexa gave her what she needed when she needed it. Lexa was strong enough to carry her mate's burdens, while also being soft and loving enough to calm her nerves. Even when Clarke felt rage pouring out of Lexa, she felt her love as well. Everytime Clarke needed someone to hold her or Madi started to wake, Lexa suddenly appeared. She was covered in blood, but that didn't matter. She was there when Clarke and Madi needed her.

 

"Looks like you're back to normal, kid. I still want you to take it easy though. No fighting for a while, okay? That means no training with Lexa, at least for a few days." Abby gave her granddaughter a nod of approval.

Madi's grin filled her face. Clarke sighed, I guess I have to stop hovering now.

 

"Alright, little wolf, but you're taking it easy. I don't want you to push yourself too hard. Enjoy the spare time, while you have it. I know Lexa will only push you harder, once she's certain you can handle it. You know how she is, Heda's daughter has to be the best.  _ Next time you will foresee them being armed with wolfsbane. You will be better prepared. _ " Clarke did her best impression of Lexa. Madi smiled wide and chuckled. 

 

"Yeah, cos killing one ancient vampire and three young ones on my own, isn't good enough for the daughter of Leksa kom Trikru. I'll have to get that number up, if I want Heda's approval." Madi joked, giggling. Clarke lifted Madi's chin.

 

"You  _ always _ have her approval, sweetheart, never forget that. We're  _ both _ really proud of how well you did against the vampires. Not many wolves could have done what you did, and survived. Just give us a breather before you start fighting vampires again. Like...five or six years.  I don't think my heart could take it any sooner than that. In the meantime, we're going to smother you with love until you're sick of us. Deal?" Clarke placed a kiss on her daughter's head. Madi nodded and smiled up at her. 

 

"Deal. Now can I have some privacy to pee? I'll meet you guys downstairs. I promise I'll be careful going down the stairs." Madi said, as Clarke rolled her eyes. She kissed her daughter's forehead, and reluctantly left her quarters. As she and Abby exited, they saw Lexa approaching. Her mate's face, hands and body were covered in the blood of her victims yet again. Lexa's face filled with concern, silently asking how Madi was. Clarke gave her mate a warm smile.

 

"Madi's back to her snarky self. Abby told her she gets a few days off from training, just to be certain. We can all just spend time together for a few days, remind Madi how much we love her." Clarke brushed her mate's face softly. Lexa nodded, relieved Madi was feeling better. Clarke kissed her cheek. "Let's get you cleaned up, babe." Clarke took her mate's hand, and led her to their quarters. Clarke headed to the bathroom and started running the shower. Lexa put her arms around her waist from behind, pulled  her close and set her chin on Clarke's shoulder. 

 

"I love you, ai niron. You and Madi both, so much more than I thought was possible." Lexa whispered as she placed several kisses on her mate's neck. Clarke smiled wide, and turned in her arms to face her. She pressed her forehead against Lexa's and looked into her eyes. 

 

"I love you too, baby. Thank you for letting me be a complete wreck while you took care of those fuckers." She kissed her lips softly, and hugged her tightly. Lexa's body relaxed in her arms. Clarke wished she'd seen her mate kill them all. Lexa wasn't the type to sit helplessly waiting. She needed to take action, those actions helped save their daughter. Clarke knew her mate was torturing the vampires she collected blood from, they deserved worse. Whatever it takes to protect our daughter, to make certain this doesn't happen again. Clarke just hoped her mate left her some vampires to kill. Now that she knew Madi was safe, Clarke wanted revenge.

  
  


"Otaim, ai hodness."  _ Always, my love.  _ Lexa responded in between placing kisses on Clarke's mating mark. Lexa pulled back and smirked. "Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time for revenge. Elias is still alive, as are many of the others. Raven has created special cells for them, so they aren't going anywhere. In the meantime, let's act like a normal family and smother our daughter with love. What was that phrase again...family vacation?" Lexa raised an eyebrow and Clarke smiled.

 

"Sounds wonderful, Lex. I could use some family time. We can ignore the entire fucking compound. I'm gonna spoil the fuck outta you both for a few days. My baby girl and my sexy badass Heda." Clarke gave her mate a wet kiss, then helped her mate peel her blood covered clothes off. She examined them and shook her head. "These are definitely going in the trash, Lex." Clarke shook her head and chuckled. "My baby just isn't happy if she isn't covered head to toe in blood." Clarke joked, and kissed her mate on the neck. Lexa gave her a sultry look. 

 

"Luckily, I have you to help me clean it all off." Lexa kissed her, and pulled her mate into the shower with her.

 

"Damn right, babe." Clarke smirked.

  
  


**Later**

  
  


"Oh look, the lovebirds came up for air! With your track record, I thought you'd be screwing for at least a few more hours!" Madi giggled smiling at Josh.  He readjusted himself in his seat, and looked at Madi uncomfortably. His face was bright red.

 

**_Aww, look at him Lex, he's so nervous. We didn't interrupt anything did we Madi?_ **

 

Lexa and Clarke scanned Madi and Josh's thoughts. 

 

**_You like him, don't you, little wolf! Ooh, babe let's embarrass our daughter!_ **

 

Madi glared at her mother.

 

**_Stop it, mom!_ **

 

"Your majesties." Josh stood and gave Lexa and Clarke a respectful nod, then bowed. Clarke couldn't help but giggle. He looked at Madi with confusion. Clarke and Lexa smiled mischievously. 

 

**_He is so nervous, babe. Can you smell it?_ **

 

**_Sha, ai hodness._ **

 

**_Guys, please be nice. Remember he saved my life._ **

 

"Josh, when it's just us here at home, its Lexa and Clarke. Right, moms?" Madi said with a raised eyebrow. The two mates gave him an affirmative nod. 

 

"Glad to see you two made up." Clarke gave Madi a smile then winked at her mate. "So I guess it's time to have  _ the talk _ , since you're both here. Let's start with the basics." Madi and Josh looked at Clarke in horror. 

 

**_Mom, please don't._ **

 

**_No, no, let's do. Consider it payback for being a smart ass with Abby earlier._ **

 

**_C'mon mom, we haven't even talked about that yet. He was just getting past being nervous when you two decided to stop screwing. Lexa help me out on this, please!_ **

 

**_I don't know, ai goufa. Seems like the perfect time for this discussion._ **

 

"So…" Lexa said, with her serious Heda face. "What are your intentions towards my daughter, Joshua?" Lexa sat across from them and raised an eyebrow. Clarke sat next to her mate, and raised an eyebrow of her own. Josh's eyes bulged and his cheeks flushed. 

 

"Mom!" Madi protested. Lexa and Clarke gave Madi a stern look, then looked at Josh expectantly. Josh cleared his throat and sat up straight. 

 

"I, uh...was thinking...in the future...cos it takes time..but maybe, after some time…" Josh coughed uncomfortably. "Madiwouldwanttobemygirlfriend!" Josh coughed again. Clarke and Lexa turned red, fighting back laughter.  Madi glared at them both.

 

"I'm sorry, Joshua, I don't understand what you're trying to say." Lexa narrowed her eyes. Josh took a deep breath. 

 

"I want her to be my girlfriend." Josh said looking at the ground. 

 

**_Em pleni, nomon!_ **

 

**_She sounds just like you, babe!_ **

 

"Does Madi  _ want _ to be your girlfriend?" Lexa smiled and raised an eyebrow at her daughter. Madi turned beet red.

 

**_I hate you both! Wolfsbane any day over this._ **

 

**_Now you know how we feel, Madi. You have a few thousand smart ass comments about our sex life to make up for, little wolf._ **

 

"Fine! Yes...eventually.  Not now...no offense Josh. Raven's right, you...still have some worshipping to do...even after saving my life, but after that, yes. Friends for now, okay?" Madi grumbled. She looked at her two mothers and rolled her eyes. 

 

"Assuming we won't have to worry about you hurting Madi again. That isn't going to happen again, is it Joshua?" Lexa asked, glaring at him. Josh gulped hard, and shook his head. 

 

**_Nomon, he heard you torturing people, stop it! Don't scare him off before I forgive him!_ **

 

**_Good. It will make him less likely to hurt you again if he's afraid I'll torture him if he does._ **

 

"Let's come to an agreement on conditions, then. You will treat my daughter like the princess she is. If she is being bullied by anyone, you may stick up for her, but you will tell us immediately afterward. You will obey all our rules at all times, especially when you are alone. We will go over those in detail when you start dating.  Do you agree, Joshua?" Lexa gave him a serious look. 

 

"I agree." Josh replied. Lexa and Clarke nodded, and Clarke cleared her throat. 

 

"When you two do start dating, you  _ will _ tell us. We'll talk about physical boundaries then, assuming that conversation isn't necessary now…" She gave them her best mom look. They both shook their heads. Madi looked like she might throw up.

 

**_I promise if you stop now, I'll let you carry me to the bathroom the next time I get hurt. I won't even complain about it._ **

 

**_You've got yourself a deal, little wolf._ **

 

"So, are we agreed, Joshua?" Lexa asked again. He nodded his head.

 

"Great, now what's your favorite scary movie, Josh? You're the only one other than me with any taste around here. These two are still horror movie virgins." Clarke stood and clapped her hands together. Relief washed over Madi at the change of subject. Josh's eyes widened. 

 

"Really? Never? Either one of you?" Josh looked back and forth between Lexa and Madi. Lexa raised an eyebrow.  

 

"What's a horror movie, ai hodness?" Lexa asked, completely confused. Clarke and Josh started laughing. 

 

"Oh, man. We  _ have  _ to do a whole marathon of the classics. Should we start with Hitchcock, Psycho maybe?" Josh asked.

 

"Oh, yes! C'mon, Josh let's get set up. We have a few days to educate these two. Madi, grab the blankets! I'd say no under the blanket hanky panky, but what's the point of a horror movie without that, am I right, Josh?" Madi shook her head in embarrassment. Josh blushed, then giggled realizing she was teasing him. "Lex, grab some snacks. No snacks, no under the blanket goodies for you!" Clarke gave her mate a wink, and led Josh to the media room. 

  
  
  


**VIOLENCE WARNING**

 

**Council Chambers**

**Three days later**

**Midnight**

  
  
  


"Elias, I presume?" Clarke asked with an eyebrow raised, standing over him. "I'm afraid we haven't met yet. Surprising, actually. I can't seem to recall seeing you before now. How is that possible, Elias?" Clarke grabbed him by the neck and raised him to meet her eyes. Elias chuckled. 

 

"I avoid dogs. Especially ones like you! All marked up and passed around for breeding." Lexa let out a loud growl and flashed in front of him. He smiled maliciously. "You probably don't even know how diseased you are, feral whore. At least your bitch mate can't knock you up and spread your diseased bloodline. Unless of course she has a cock hiding under there." Elias laughed maniacally. Clarke hit him in the gut so hard, he shot across the room. His bones shattered from the force. Elias screamed in pain, but still continued coughing. "Shame about your daughter, I'm not normally one to hurt kids, but it's for the best she was put down before she tainted that boy." Lexa flashed forward and tossed him across the room growling loudly. Clarke gave her mate a confused look.

 

**_He thinks Madi's dead, ai hodness. They all do. I made sure of that. If they think she's dead, she isn't in danger in case we missed someone._ **

 

"Let's see what kind of diseases I have." Clarke's eyes glowed, and she flashed to him. He screamed again when she picked him up. She bent his neck and bit hard into his neck. Elias started flailing helplessly. Clarke withdrew her fangs and glared at him.

 

"I could compel you to tell me everything, it could be easy...but there's no fun in that. No screaming or bleeding or begging...I really like the begging. Let's start with that, shall we?" Clarke tossed him into the center of the room, and flashed to the wall panel. She smirked at Elias and hit a button.  UV rays lit up the council chambers. Elias screamed his body began writhing on the floor in pain. Clarke to grinned wickedly. "This is the lowest setting. Like sun rays peeking through on a rainy day. Extremely painful, but not deadly right away. William tells me at this setting, it will take you days to turn into ash. You'll burn alive slowly...I bet it's wicked painful. Like the wolfsbane your men used on my daughter. She didn't get to beg, but you will!!" Clarke flashed to the center of the room and chained Elias to the floor. Clarke gave Octavia a nod. "Call for me when he's been begging for at least an hour straight. We'll chat more then." Clarke gave Elias and evil grin, and walked out of the chambers with her mate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter coming soon. Thank you for reading and leaving kudos and comments.


	8. Do better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias inspires Clarke. Madi leads a rescue team in the wasteland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a fresh start...or do we?

**Council Chambers**

**36 Hours Later**

Clarke POV

  
  


"Why Elias? What do you get out of killing wolves? Killing children?" Clarke narrowed her eyes. Elias' skin was gray, almost like ash. She had to give him some credit. No other vampire lasted this long in UV before breaking. She was about to tell Octavia to put him out of his misery, when he asked to talk to Clarke alone. It surprised everyone, but they figured it wouldn't hurt to hear what he had to say. Two hundred and seventy six vampires had been executed since the attack on the Royal Family. Since Clarke and her mate stood helpless watching their daughter fight to survive being poisoned and stabbed. Yet not a single one of them gave them a reason other than prejudice they were raised from birth to believe. Wolves are mindless beasts. Monsters. Murderers. Rapists. Clarke scanned his thoughts. They were swimming with images of a familiar red headed woman. Clarke let out a growl of frustration. 

 

"Are you fucking kidding me? Elizabeth? You led nearly three hundred vampires to slaughter because you have a hard on for my bitch sister?" Clarke demanded, eyes black and glowing.  Elias shook his head.

 

"You killed her, and our unborn baby to protect your little runt and a bunch of fucking blood bags!  We were going to start a family, raise our children in peace. You and your filthy feral mate murdered them both! Klaus and Elizabeth were right, you are nothing but animals!" Elias was yelling, tears streaming down his face. Clarke gasped and took several steps backwards. He wasn't lying. Elizabeth was pregnant. Clarke had only seen Elizabeth in person once in the six months before she and Klaus attacked Shallow Valley. Clarke was so consumed with figuring out their plot, she didn't notice the scent. Oh God, I killed an unborn child, my own family. I'm a monster. 

 

**_No, ai hodness. I killed them. This is not your fault._ **

 

"I'm so sorry...I didn't know she was pregnant. I never would have...she didn't tell me. Why did she attack the compound instead of you? If she knew she was pregnant, she should've sent you. She knew it wasn't safe, you should have gone instead. Why would she take that risk?" Clarke shook her head in disbelief. How many innocent lives had been lost because of bigotry and power plays? Elias chuckled. 

 

"She didn't think you'd kill her. She and Klaus said you'd kill any vampire, but the two of them so they were safe. Weren't those the family rules, never kill family no matter how much you hate each other?  Neither one of them harmed you or Madi, or anyone in your family. Your mate's people did that, and you forgave them. Took their side against your own people and your own blood. You think because you're a hybrid you're exempt from the law. Any other vampire would be executed for turning a child, anyone but Princess Aya Viktorsson. No...she doesn't count. You expect us to follow the laws of two hybrids that think they are above the law! I didn't lead three hundred vampires to slaughter, you tortured and murdered them for having beliefs different than your own. Call it whatever you like, but the truth is you and your mate are tyrants. Tell me, Aya, who will be left after your genocide of vampires? I'm sure it's only a matter of time before you grow tired of the wolves as well. Plan on spending eternity on this dead planet alone with your mate? Think you'll get tired of feeding off her blood alone? Hell, after a few millennia you'll be dying to murder each other. Hybrids are a virus that kill everything and everyone in their wake. Even the planet is dead because of you two." Elias said with conviction. Clarke couldn't help but see his point. Was she just a monster? Was she incapable of bringing peace? Her first instinct was to kill her enemies, no matter who they were. Violence was always the answer wasn't it? Would they eventually decide to wipe out the vampires if they couldn't control them? Clarke's spiraling thoughts were cut off by Elias' screams. Clarke focused her vision on her prisoner.  His body was ablaze. Clarke turned her gaze toward the wall panel. Lexa was standing there, hand on the panel. She had turned the UV lights to full blast. Elias crumbled into ash. 

 

"What the hell, Lexa?" Clarke demanded, eyes glowing in frustration. She wasn't done talking to him. She needed to know more.

 

"Ai hodness, he accomplished his mission. He made you question yourself, your own motives. Putting doubt in your mind so you would torture yourself long after his death." Lexa calmly responded. The Heda walked over and put her arms around Clarke. "You are  **not** a tyrant, Klark. You  **are** capable of bringing peace to our people.  **All of our people.** Do not let the poisonous words of a man that ordered the murder of our daughter and pack haunt you. If you do, he won the war, though he lost the battle." Lexa placed a kiss on her mating mark. "Don't worry, ai niron, I promise not to get sick of you, no matter how stubborn and moody you get." She finished with a smirk, causing Clarke to smile. Clarke let out a sigh.

 

"Well, he was the last of them, so I guess the age of tyranny is over...for now. But we have to do better, Lex. We can't say life is about more than survival if we go murdering everyone that so much as thinks of us as dogs. Not everyone is going to like us, and I don't want to become Paxton. Ruling through fear." Clarke chewed the inside of her cheek.  _ We have to do better...be better.  _

 

"We will, Klark. It's over. We will bring our people peace. Ai swega em klin."  _ I swear it.  _ Lexa kissed her mate's pouty lips. "We will find happiness here, ai hodness. Let's start by spoiling our daughter to death." Lexa gave her mate a toothy grin. Clarke raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Throw in spoiling your wife, and you've got yourself a deal babe." Clarke gave her mate a wink. Lexa nodded in agreement. 

 

"Otaim, ai hodness."  _ Always, my love.  _ Lexa replied, with a loving smile.

  
  


**_We have to do better, we have to make this work._ **

 

**\---------------------------------------------------------**

  
  


**Four years later**

**Wasteland**

  
  
  


"Zo sta gon we. Hoz op, hoz op!"  _ We're moving out. Let's go, let's go!  _ Madi ordered. She stood proudly in front of her hunting party, blue eyes standing out behind warpaint similar to Lexa's standard paint. Now seventeen, Madi looked just as fierce as beautiful as Lexa. She had her staff and sword strapped to her back, two holsters on her hips with handguns. Unlike the rest of her party, her scale armor was as black as her ebony blood with the exception of the blood red Mark of the Queens on her chest. Clarke designed it seven months after they started living underground. It was circular in shape with the profile of a wolf back to back with a profile of a female vampire, fangs out. Clarke wanted to symbolize that they were one people. It was a fragile peace at first, but four years later it was a reality. The peace held. The wolves started calling it Wonkru. 

 

"Sha, Hainofi."  _ Yes, Princess.  _ The hunting  party said in unison. Madi scanned their surroundings. They were standing in the middle of what looked like a dark, vast frozen wasteland. They hadn't seen any life in days. The bunker received an SOS three months ago from a bunker three hundred miles to the east. The transmission said they were running out of air and food. Lexa and Clarke sent Madi to lead a team rescue operation. Get to the bunker, and get any survivors safely back, that was their mission. This was made more difficult by the fact there was no light...ever. The sun's rays were blocked by particles in the atmosphere. The surface was frozen. No plant life, no sun, just ice and darkness for hundreds of miles. If it weren't for the technology from the bunker, they would have no sense of direction. Compasses just spun, unable to find a heading. No sun to follow, no landmarks. Madi couldn't help but feel it was a lost cause. This was the fourth rescue mission since first hearing the transmission. The others all failed. However, she was given a mission to carry out, and she did everything in her power not to disappoint her two mothers. 

 

"You think we'll find anything this time, ai hainofi?"  _ My princess  _ Josh asked. "Other than more ice and super spiders that want to eat us?" Josh gave her a smart ass look. Madi scanned him. He'd grown a lot in the last four years...no longer the short scrawny boy that used to get beaten up in school. He stood six feet tall, with short, blonde hair and green eyes that stood out behind the black warpaint on his face. He had a muscular build, thanks to four years of training with Octavia, Madi and Lexa. Josh was wearing the same scale armor as Madi and the others. His armor was shiny almost silver, with a black Mark of the Queens in the middle of the chest. Raven called them super suits because they were built with nanotechnology. They gave them a massive amount of protection, her hybrid mothers were the only thing strong enough to pierce it. On his back was a holster holding one of Raven's modified rifles. The rifle used nanotechnology to change ammunition to meet the need at the time. Vampire, wolf, and standard bullets. It also could shoot grappling hooks, set charges and send up flares. He had a dagger on one hip and a sword hanging on the other. Both weapons had hand carved hilts, that were designed and carved by Clarke herself. They were a gift from Clarke and Lexa on his eighteenth birthday, three weeks ago. They went to a great deal of trouble to make them especially for him. Madi shook her head. They spoiled Josh almost as much as Madi. Combined with the armor and warpaint, he looked very handsome and intimidating. 

 

This wasn't the first rescue operation they've been on together. Madi led a team with him two and a half months ago, but they were forced to abandon their mission. Two days into their expedition, the hunting party was hit with an ice storm. The particles in the air were so cold, it cut through skin like razor blades. One third of the party bled to death because of it. Then a week later they were attacked by spider-like creatures with shells hard a steel, who's venom burned flesh. They stumbled upon them by accident while sleeping in a cave. Their bullets did little against their hard shells. The hunting party was forced to turn back and return to the compound. They were thoroughly unprepared. Only Madi, Josh and three other vampires made it back alive. They only survived because they fed off each other to heal. Ten dead wolves, four dead vampires. Madi beat herself up for losing so many. Lexa and Clarke both told her it was part of what it meant to lead. 

 

**_Losing men goes hand in hand with leadership, you must accept that in order to lead effectively. You must not dwell on it. Learn from their loss so you are better prepared the next time. Every failure is a lesson, never forget that strik pakstoka. Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim._ **

 

Lexa was right, of course. The failed mission inspired the new armor and weapons they had now. They had tents now that built themselves, armored to protect them from any and all threats as they slept. William and Raven spent weeks perfecting and testing it all. There were bound to be glitches, but Madi felt better prepared this time. 

 

"Who knows J, maybe we'll get lucky. You gonna be able to keep up, slow poke? I'd hate to have to leave you behind to save myself. I kinda like having a big strong boyfriend, I don't know if I have the patience to train up another one." Madi gave him a smirk and a wink.

 

"Your moms would never forgive you for leaving me behind. Pretty sure they love me more than they love you." Josh chuckled and gave Madi the smile that always made her melt. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

 

"All I gotta do is tell them you hurt my feelings, and Lexa will throw your cute ass in a UV cell." Madi giggled. "You can't suck up to them if you're ash." Josh flashed over to her and lifted her off her feet with a cocky grin. As was normal for pure blood vampires, he stopped aging and gained his full vampire traits at eighteen. Madi was no longer stronger and faster than him. They were more evenly matched now. Josh loved it, after four years of having his ass handed to him by Madi in training. Even Indra complimented him, when he finally landed a hit on Madi. Well...as close to a compliment as she gives. Always ending with... _ continue training, little wolf.  _

 

**_Your man is becoming worthy of you. Kigon yo granplei, strik pakstoka._ **

 

"Clarke's right, you are a brat!" Josh teased with a grin. Madi laughed and put her arms around his neck.

 

"A brat that you're in love with and can't resist." Madi smiled and batted her eyelashes at him before kissing him. Octavia's gruff voice filled the air.

 

"Hainofi, osir ste ogud gyon au!"  _ Princess, we're ready to go!  _ Octavia barked. "You two can make out when we get back, let's go." Octavia glared at them, and rolled her eyes. 

 

**_I swear you two are worse than Heda and Wanheda, little wolf._ **

 

**_Oh, please! You suck face with Ben all the time. Lexa was even talking about reassigning his ass so you would be more focused._ **

 

**_Don't give me attitude, princess.  You may not answer to me, but your boyfriend does. I can make sure he's too busy to see you for a few weeks._ **

 

"Taim na bants, ai seken."  _ Let's go, second. _ Octavia ordered Josh, then smirked at Madi. Madi rolled her eyes and shook her head.

 

"Sha, Skairipa." Josh said as he set Madi back on her feet. He gave her a wink, then followed Octavia. 

  
  


**Royal Family Quarters**

**Abby and Marcus' quarters**

**Two days later**

Clarke POV 

  
  


"Well, mom?" Clarke asked with a raised eyebrow. She was beyond nervous. Clarke was lying on an examination table shirt raised above her stomach. Abby was staring at the monitors in her home infirmary for what seemed like an eternity. Abby turned to face Clarke and smiled brightly. 

 

"Everything looks good. Congratulations sweetheart, you're finally pregnant!" Abby's voice cracked and there were tears of joy in her eyes. Clarke shook her head in disbelief as Abby threw her arms around her. Finally! We've only been trying for two years! I'm going to have a baby...Lexa's baby! Two years of science, and they finally got it to work. Clarke was always so angry that a prick like Paxton could procreate, but she and Lexa couldn't. They tried artificial insemination, but Clarke's body rejected it. Over and over again it failed. Lexa never backed down or gave up, and made sure Clarke didn't either.

 

**_Every failure is a lesson. Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim._ **

 

The tests showed she was fertile, but it never took. Abby and Jackson eventually came to the conclusion she couldn't be inseminated by anyone but a mate. Made sense, wolves can only procreate with their mate. An unmated wolf could have sex with hundreds of people and never have to worry about pregnancy. The were simply sterile until they mated, and could only get pregnant with their mate. After hundreds of tests, they figured it was time to try Lexa's eggs. It finally worked by putting Lexa's eggs in Clarke's womb and using mind blowing amounts of science. Every single scientist in the compound gave input. It practically became the mission of the compound to get Clarke pregnant. Every failure, just helped them come up with something else to try.  All together it took over one thousand failures before it finally worked. It could only be a girl though...there was no way around that, but the mates didn't care. They made the impossible possible through science, now they were going to have another daughter. 

 

**_Babe, it worked. Get your sexy mom-to-be ass in here, now._ **

 

**_Ai kom op, ai hodness!_ **

 

_ On my way, love.  _ Clarke shook her head again, tears running down her face. 

 

**_It worked!! I'm gonna have a baby! You're gonna have a sister, little wolf._ **

 

**_Holy shit! YES!! I totally get to name her, right?_ **

  
  
  
  


**Wasteland**

Madi POV 

  
  
  


"Melon op. Blinka au."  _ Heads up. Eyes open. _ Madi she ordered, then came to a complete halt in front of the rescue team. A bunker door. They found it, finally. Madi gave Josh a wink. She gasped suddenly, and her eyes glowed yellow. 

 

**_It worked!! I'm gonna have a baby! You're gonna have a sister, little wolf._ **

 

**_Holy shit! Yes!! I totally get to name her, right?_ **

 

Madi started jumping up and down dancing in circles. Her team stared at her like she had suddenly lost her mind. About damn time! Madi knew all the failed attempts were wearing on Clarke and Lexa. Lexa was always encouraging Clarke.  _ Get knocked down, get back up again.  _

 

**_We have plenty of time to discuss names when you get back. Be careful, little wolf! And remember…_ **

 

**_No sex and absolutely no biting, until I'm eighteen. You've both told me a million fucking times already, mom!_ **

 

**_Language! I'm serious, Madi...not until you're eighteen._ **

 

Madi rolled her eyes and let out a low growl. I am so sick of them acting like I'm a kid. I know mating is permanent, I'm not an idiot. Just because  _ they _ mated their second time, they're paranoid I won't think it through. I am so not interested in having kids anytime soon. Especially if I'm about to have a baby sister. Madi smiled wide. I'm gonna spoil the hell outta her!

 

**_Love you, sweetheart._ **

 

**_Ai hod yu in, mom._ **

 

"Mom's pregnant!" She exclaimed. Madi looked over her shoulder and smiled at her team. Josh rushed up and hugged her.

 

"Focus on what's in front of you, strik pakstoka." Octavia said with a growl.  Madi sighed, and collected herself. Of course she's right...as usual. Madi turned her gaze to the door, and smirked. 

 

"Bos op dou-de!"  _ Break the door!  _ Madi nodded to Josh, who pulled the rifle from his back. He aimed at the door bearings and launched tiny balls at each of them. 

 

"Set daun!!"  _ Get down!!  _ Josh ordered then hit a button on the side of his rifle. Tiny explosions erupted from the steel door. Josh nodded to Madi and flashed to the door and pulled it off the hinges with ease. He gave Madi a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

 

**_Great...he's gonna brag about how strong he is for weeks._ **

 

Octavia chuckled. Madi was glad her moms sent Octavia. Octavia was like a big sister to Madi. Wolves fight better together than apart. Madi was her seken at one time, and is familiar with her fighting technique. Madi and Octavia made a devastating team in training. The one and only time Madi managed to land a blow on Lexa was working as a team with Octavia in training. Both Madi and Octavia drew their weapons and nodded to the team before stepping through the door. 

 

**_I hope they're still alive...and friendly._ **

 

**_We're about to find out, little wolf. Be ready for anything._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter coming. We'll see what's inside the bunker next. 
> 
> This portion of the story has been written for weeks. I envisioned older Madi ever since she met Lexa. I could just picture the badass triumvirate that is Clexa and Madi. I'm tweaking a few things, but new chapters should be posted every two days, for a bit.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated


	9. It's a Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madi faces a new pack after falling into a trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIOLENCE WARNING nothing graphic

**Wasteland Bunker**

Madi POV 

  
  


"Raun dei trei-de. Hosh, yu."  _ Down that way. Quietly. _ Madi whispered. Once they got past the outermost door, they found stairs that went downwards. They stepped down the stairs silently into a large, pitch black room. Madi focused her senses. She could hear dozens of heartbeats and sounds of breathing echoing in the room. There are wolves here... **a lot** of wolves. Madi knew there were other packs on the planet before Diyoza bombed the Valley.  She and her mom had run into several of them tracking the rogue vampires. Many of those packs were dangerous, but those were killed by Klaus' rogue vampires. Klaus loved feral packs, said their feral blood tasted better.  There was one friendly pack to the north, but when Clarke failed to reach them after the bomb they assumed they were dead. That pack had one hundred wolves. Based on the smells and sounds filling Madi's nose and ears, this pack was almost as large as theirs. As far as Madi knew there had never been a pack that large before Lexa and her people turned.  When Clarke and the pack ran into the other packs in the past, they steered clear. Her mother only spoke to them if there was no other choice. Clarke kept the others in the pack away and kept her mind closed whenever she talked to them. She always told Madi if she smelled a pack like this, to run with Mikkel. Madi wasn't safe near other packs, because...  **_Wait._ ** Madi looked down at her feet. The floor of the room was full of ash. Madi's eyes bulged in shock...SHIT!

 

**_MOM!!_ **

 

"Em la pros! Bak op, nau!!"  _ It's a trap! Back up, now!!   _ Madi ordered. The room suddenly filled with a bluish light. They were surrounded by at least fifty men with gas masks and armed with assault rifles. Screams of pain erupted behind her, Madi spun around and saw everyone except Octavia on fire. UV lights, dammit!! She looked for Josh. He was covering his head with his arms...his hair and hands were on fire. She ran towards him with incredible speed. 

 

**_Octavia!! We have to get them out of here!! They're hunters!!!_ **

 

**_They're what?!?!_ **

 

"Get everyone the fuck out of here!" Madi shouted, eyes glowing yellow, wolf fangs starting to extend. Madi grabbed Josh by the back of his armor and tossed him up the stairs, like he weighed almost nothing. Madi turned around and started tossing the other vampires up the stairs in the same unceremonious manner as she threw her boyfriend.

 

**_MOM!!!_ **

 

**_I know!!! I'm on the way. Three hundred miles will take me...I don't know...three hours...maybe more...I've never actually tried. Get the fuck out of there Madi!!!_ **

 

Several men tossed grenades. Madi didn't hesitate she grabbed Octavia by the back of her neck and tossed her up the stairs. Gas shot out of the grenades. Madi held her breath and started up the stairs. She felt a stinging in her back, but the armor kept it from piercing her skin. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could...an explosion suddenly went off in front of her. The force sent her body in the opposite direction, down the stairs. 

 

**_What the fuck was that!?!?_ **

 

"Harlan, you fucking idiot what were thinking?!" Josh yelled. Madi landed on her back on the floor hard, knocking the wind out of her. Josh appeared above her in a flash, his face and hair were burning. He bent over and threw her over his shoulder. Josh flashed up the stairs. Madi felt the pressure of dozens of bullets hitting her, but none pierced her armor.

 

**_Thank you, Raven._ **

 

**_You're welcome, kid, now get the fuck out of there!!_ **

 

As soon as they got to the top of the stairs, Josh tossed her off his shoulder.  Madi landed on her feet, pulled both of her handguns out and started firing. Octavia grabbed Josh's rifle off his back and pushed him backwards. 

 

"Bak op, you're on fire!" Octavia shouted, before firing the rifle dozens of times down the staircase. Both she and Madi walked backwards as they fired simultaneously, pushing their vampire teammates out of the UV light into the dark frozen wasteland. "Bak op, bak op!! Ron we!! " _Back up, back up!!_ _Run away!!_ Octavia ordered. Once they were outside, they realized they were surrounded from behind by over three dozen massive wolves, teeth bared and growling. Dozens of grenades littered the ground surrounding them.  Madi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

 

**_Mom!! Make it less than three hours!!!_ **

 

**_Ai kom op, strik pakstoka. I will be there as soon as I can._ **

  
  
  


**Royal Family Quarters**

**Abby and Marcus's quarters**

Clarke POV 

  
  


Clarke thought she'd seen it all when Lexa first entered the vampire compound nearly five years ago. Seeing all the technology the compound had amazed her back then. This was completely different, however. Lexa had such a childlike wonder looking at the blob on the monitors that was their baby.  She looked at it as if it were something holy, her fingers danced over the image. The idea of a baby,  _ her baby  _ being the tiny blip on the screen left Lexa utterly stunned. Clarke smiled brightly to herself reading her mate's thoughts. The notoriously composed Heda Leksa kom Trikru ceased to exist. The Heda had fallen madly in love again...with a blob on a monitor. Lexa enthusiastically asked Abby question after question. Where's the rest of her body? What's a trimester? What could go wrong? What does she need to do to help? Is there anything Clarke can or can't do before she gives birth? Should Clarke be allowed to walk, or should she be carried? Clarke chuckled to herself.  _ I love my wife. _ Lexa asked Abby so many questions, Clarke couldn't keep up with them all. Clarke shook her head in amazement. How is it possible that I love this woman more everyday? Lexa's face was filled with disappointment when the image on the screen disappeared. Like a child that had her favorite toy stolen.

 

"You'll have plenty of chances to see her in the future, Lexa. She has a lot of growing to do. Anytime you want to see her in the future you can, just come over." Abby told Lexa as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Lexa nodded then hung her head, causing Clarke to laugh audibly. 

 

"You're so adorable, babe!" Clarke told her mate as she hopped off the examination table. Lexa's face lit up and she pulled Clarke into her arms and kissed her mating mark.

 

"You're so beautiful, Klark. I can't believe we're actually going to have a baby. Anything you want or need is yours, ai niron." Lexa smiled brightly and kissed her mate's lips. Clarke pulled back suddenly, eyes glowing.

 

**_MOM!!!_ **

 

"SHIT!! Hunters!!" Clarke exclaimed. She flashed out of Lexa's arms towards her quarters. Dammit, I should've guessed it was a trap. Hunters were dangerous wolves. Clarke had hoped they would never see a pack like that again. Now her daughter was caught in an ambush with only one wolf in her company. Octavia's mated, she's safe...for now. But Madi is unmated. FUCK! This is not fucking happening! Clarke pulled in her jacket and nodded at Lexa. "Grab your weapons, Lex you'll need them. Guns too...and grenades!! Let's go, babe!" Clarke said as she flashed past her mate to the main hall. Lexa followed behind her in confusion. Clarke could hear Lexa repeatedly saying her name, but she was too focused on saving Madi to pay attention. 

 

**_MOM!!!_ **

 

**_I know!!! I'm on the way. Three hundred miles will take me...I don't know...three hours...maybe more...I've never actually tried. Get the fuck out of there Madi!!!_ **

 

"Ai hodness, I will go, you must stay…" Lexa was cut off by her mate's growl. Clarke spun around glaring at her mate with black eyes that were glowing yellow and fangs extended.

 

"Don't you fucking dare finish that sentence! You will NOT keep me from saving our daughter! You don't have a fucking clue how dangerous it is for Madi to be surrounded by a pack like that! I swear to fucking God if they hurt her..." Clarke was growling loudly.  **_I will kill every last one of them if they do._ ** Lexa shook her head in defiance. 

 

"Klark, you are pregnant. I will not allow you to go, and that is final…" Lexa was cut off when Clarke flashed inches in front of her and started shouting.

 

"I'm the Alpha, you are my mate. YOU DO NOT GIVE ME ORDERS...EVER!" Clarke snapped, she looked almost feral. Lexa looked completely shocked by Clarke's sudden angry outburst. She opened her mouth to speak, but Abby intervened placing a hand on Clarke's shoulder from behind. 

 

"Clarke for fucks sake, calm yourself! Lexa is trying to protect your baby. You know...the one the entire compound spent two years trying to create? How heartbroken do you think you'd both be if you lost it? Now apologize to your wife!!" Abby told her daughter eyes glowing in frustration. Lexa looked afraid to say or do anything. She's right, I'm not thinking clearly. Clarke stopped growling, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. In the five years they had been mates, they had never had a fight. Disagreements yes, but they have never raised their voices at one another. Now she was screaming at her mate who was trying to protect her. Fuck! What the hell is wrong with me? Clarke looked down at the ground in front of Lexa, tears starting to form in her eyes.

 

"Lexa...I'm so sorry. I had no right to treat you like that. I'm sorry baby, I'm just so scared for Madi." Clarke was sobbing uncontrollably by the time she finished. Lexa wiped her mate's tears, and pulled her into a hug. Lexa wasn't aware until she hugged Clarke what had her so upset. The touch instantly connected their minds. What happened to Clarke could very easily happen to Madi in this situation. The pack that attacked Clarke were hunters like the ones Madi was with now. Clarke could feel Lexa start to panic internally, causing Clarke to sob more.

 

"Shh, it's alright my love. You are correct, we are mates and I should not have worded the way I did. You have a reason to be worried about Madi, I should not have tried to stop you. Ai hod yu in, feva Klark." Lexa said calmly. Lexa pulled out of the hug and smiled lovingly at her wife. "Ai hodness, will you please stay here with our baby? I could not stand to lose her, I know you feel the same. I promise I will bring our daughter home, and kill anyone that seeks to harm her. I will have Raven, Indra and Bellamy follow in a transport so we have reinforcements. We will bring everyone back safely." Lexa gently wiped her mate's tears. Clarke nodded, still crying. 

 

**_Moms...make it less than three hours!!!_ **

 

**_Ai kom op, strik pakstoka. I will be there as soon as I can._ **

 

"I love you, Lex. Please bring her back. If they hurt her, kill every last one of them." Clarke sobbed. Lexa nodded, kissed her wife and flashed out to find their daughter. 

 

**_Reivon, meet me at the main door with the armor and weapons you spoke of this morning._ **

 

**_Sha, Heda._ **

  
  
  
  
  


**Enemy Wolf Bunker**

**Three hundred miles to the east**

Madi POV 

  
  


A hissing noise filled the air, Madi took a deep breath and held it. She turned towards the wolves behind them, and ran towards  them as fast as she could. She hit the Mark of the Queens in the center of her chest, the armor receded into the symbol, then landed on the ground. Madi turned into her wolf the moment her armor disappeared. She charged the wolves, knocking three of them off their feet with the force of her sprint. One of the wolves lunged at Madi, but she sidestepped easily. The moment the wolf passed her, Madi grabbed the back of his neck in her jowls. She bit down hard, and shook with as much strength as she had. She then tossed him at his pack mates, knocking four wolves in human form over. The air filled with bullets, hundreds whizzing past her, dozens hitting her. Her wolf pushed the bullets out of her flesh on its own in a matter of seconds. 

 

"What fuck, how is she healing so fast!?!?!" She heard a wolf shout. She turned her head to see an average sized woman with long brown hair, green eyes glowing yellow.  Next to her was a black wolf, with a white snout. She knew that wolf.

 

**_Tristain!!!_ **

 

Madi charged the woman and wolf, barreling over them. She knocked both of them over. She stood over the black wolf, now on his back growling ferociously. The black wolf shifted to human form and Madi saw the black haired blue eyed boy from her past. He was much taller now, handsome and muscular. He looked just like his father. 

 

**_Mom, am I safe with him?_ **

 

**_Be careful how you play this little wolf. It could go either way. A lot can happen in five years._ **

 

"Cease fire!!!!" Tristain ordered, then looked up at her black wolf. "Madi...is that you?" Tristain asked hesitantly. Madi shifted back to human form and smiled down at him before offering her hand. As soon as he was on his feet, he pulled Madi into a tight hug. "Where the hell have you been? We were so worried when the bomb hit! Where's my father? Is he ok? Is Aya ok?" Tristain asked her. Before he could finish, Josh flashed to Madi's side, eyes black, fangs fully extended. 

 

"She's mine!!" Josh demanded, furious at the sight of a strange naked man hugging his equally naked girlfriend. He pushed Tristain backwards hard, away from Madi. Josh has been spending way too much time with the pack. Madi made a note to discuss pack dynamics with Josh as soon as she could. He can't go around acting like he had a claim on an unmated female wolf, without starting a fight. It would have been normal if Josh was a wolf, but he is a vampire. A vampire making a mate claim on a wolf took a lot of balls, especially when surrounded by a pack of wolves. Tristain growled at him, eyes glowing yellow. 

 

**_Madi, calm Josh down now or he'll wind up dead._ **

 

**_I know, mom._ **

 

"Josh...it's ok. This is Tristain." Madi said calmly, as she stepped in between the wolf and vampire. "Tristain, this is my boyfriend, Josh. Sorry, he doesn't understand mating rights." Tristain smiled.

 

"Move along buddy, she's clearly not into you. She needs a man with a heartbeat. She's promised to me, aren't you Madi?" Tristain raised an eyebrow and smirked, eyes glowing, canines extending. Fantastic. Mom warned me about this years ago, but it was never an issue because Clarke was Alpha. Mom had a no tolerance policy towards this kind of behavior. Unmated wolves, especially Alphas, get extremely territorial over a possible mate. Stronger wolves will kill any threat to their claim. By the smell of Tristain, he was the Alpha here. Dammit. What do I do now, mom?

 

**_Act like an Alpha, Madi. Do not let them fight over you. If he doesn't kill Josh, his pack will. Take control._ **

 

"Uhn-uh! I will not be caught in the middle of a dick measuring contest! I AM NOT UP FOR GRABS YET!!! NOW BACK OFF!!!" Madi ordered Tristain, eyes glowing. His eyes were blue again, he smiled kindly.  Madi nodded in approval. "Josh, Tristain and I need to talk in private." Madi asked. Tristain's face lit up and he smiled at Josh wickedly. "I'm serious, Tristain! This isn't about mates, this is about your father. Now is there someplace we can talk?" Madi sighed and shook her head. Nearly five years had passed since William's death. William was Clarke's second, and a father figure for Madi. William sent Tristain to his aunt Isobel when Madi went to the Valley compound looking for Clarke. Clarke agreed to let him join Isobel's pack mind until William knew it was safe. Mom said she and Madi would go to Isobel and get Tristain after her honeymoon with Lexa. The honeymoon lasted only a day before Paxton became a threat. Then with Diyoza's bomb, both Madi and her mother thought they were dead. They had radios that could reach the compound. Clarke had tried using them to contact Isobel after the bomb, but never got a reply. 

 

"This way. I have some clothes you can wear inside." Tristain said calmly. Madi nodded and followed him into the bunker. 

 

**_Octavia, be ready to attack if necessary. I'm going to buy us some time until Lexa gets here. Do not let Josh get aggressive, or they'll kill him._ **

 

**_Sha, hanofi._ **

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter coming in about two days. Thank you again for reading and leaving kudos and comments


	10. You and me Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madi and Tristain are put in an impossible situation. Plus some background on their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a doozy.

**FIVE YEARS AGO**

  
  
  


**Shallow Valley**

**Outskirts of the compound**

Madi POV

  
  


_ "No! Go away Uncle Klaus, I've heard enough!" He stood and took a step towards her. Madi let out an angry growl, eyes glowing yellow. "I said no! You should leave before my mom gets here." Klaus smiled and turned to leave. _

 

_ "Think about what I said. You're mother is invincible in body only. There is no greater hell, than losing your mind.  Don't be the cause of it, little wolf. Should you change your mind, come here. I will have someone watch for you. But don't take too long. Your mother doesn't have much time." He bowed his head, then disappeared in a flash. Madi started to panic. I have to tell mom, she'll know what to do. Madi closed her eyes and connected to the pack. _

 

**_Klaus is in the Valley, I'm going to the human compound to warn mom._ **

 

_ Madi took a deep breath, tears in her eyes. She never thought she would be afraid of Klaus, but she was now. She knew he couldn't hurt her, but the things Klaus said about killing Viktor and becoming hybrid scared her. Was mom in danger? Will the vampires in the compound try to kill me to hurt her? Everyone said she couldn't trust him anymore. It made her feel completely alone. Mikkle is the only family I have besides mom now. The rest of them hate me because I'm a freak. Madi started to cry. A large black wolf with a white snout bounded towards her, then shifted to human form. Tristain rushed towards her and pulled her into a hug. _

 

_ "Shh. You're safe, Madi. You're not a freak. I'm your family, I'll never turn my back on you. Don't talk to him again, he's playing mind games with you. He knows Aya's rules about you turning. Next time you see him, call me so I can protect you. He can't hurt you physically, but he can fuck with your head." Tristain said, holding her tightly. Madi was overwhelmed with a feeling of safety, her body relaxed in his arms.  Ever since they were kids, she always felt safe with him. He would always protect her, even if he had to die to do it. _

 

_ "He'll kill you, Tristain you know it. He's too strong. We've lost so many wolves already, I can't lose you too." Madi pulled away and looked at him. Tristain wiped the tears from her face. _

 

_ "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. You and me forever, remember? If he attacks, we can call your Mom and she'll kick his ass." Tristain smiled wide. Madi shook her head. _

 

_ "Doesn't work if she doesn't answer. I tried calling her when I saw Klaus, but she's closed her mind. I don't understand why mom broke contact to talk to this Lexa. What part of the negotiations can't we know?" Madi gave him a quizzical look. Tristain burst into laughter.  _

 

_ "They aren't negotiating, they're screwing. Haven't you been paying attention? Lexa is totally hot..." Madi glared at him. "Don't worry, you know I'm already taken." He gave her a wink and a cocky smile. "Your mom is interested in her though. Aya's been seriously distracted since they met, have you noticed?" He raised an eyebrow. _

 

_ "How could I not. Her mind soars every time she looks at Lexa. It's so weird, mom's never like this. I don't get it, Lexa is human. What's so interesting about her? It can't just be about looks, wolves and vampires practically throw themselves at mom. She's slept with plenty of them, and never felt this way. How a human can make mom this emotional? She's never shown interest in humans." Madi shook her head. Tristain shrugged. _

 

_ "You heard the humans in the cave. They knew her when she was human, and Lexa said she loved Aya. Who knows, maybe they were meant to be mates one day. I'd be happy for Aya, wouldn't you? I mean she deserves happiness as much as you and me." Tristan smirked. "C'mon, let's go tell her about Klaus, and maybe find out more about these humans.”  Madi nodded and walked with him towards the human compound. When they were close enough to make out the guards, they both stopped. The compound reeked of her mother. It practically screamed that her mother had a mate here. Seriously, mom? Mate a human after knowing her for a couple days!! What a hypocrite! Madi shook her head in disbelief.  _

 

_ "Stay here, I'll be right back. I have to go lecture my mother." Madi said growling. Tristain grabbed her arm, suddenly hesitant to let her go alone. Why? He knows I can take care of myself, and my mom's in there. No one can defeat a hybrid, I'm safe. Madi scanned his thoughts. He was worried about the boys in the compound. If Aya found a human mate, Madi might too. Madi chuckled to herself.  _ **_Boys._ **

 

_ "You're mine, right? You promised." Tristain raised his right hand, showing the scar on the palm of his hand. She promised to be his when she was mating age. The two of them even bit each other's hands, like they'd seen adults do in pre arranged mating. They were only eight or nine at the time, too young to know what it meant.  _

 

_ Pre arranged mating was common practice for wolves not powerful enough to be Alphas. Parents would have their children pre-mark each other to guarantee their daughter's safety when she was mating age. Mating could be extremely violent, especially if there weren't enough females to go around. If there weren't many females, it caused a mating frenzy. A mating frenzy often resulted in forced mating or death of the female. If it was pre arranged, the female was protected by mating laws. The punishment for interfering with a mating claim was death. The wolf with a claim had the right to kill anyone that threatened his claim. Packs were expected to protect the claim as well, by mating laws. Most wolves wouldn't take the risk of taking on an entire pack over a mate. _

 

_ It wouldn't be effective until they were both eighteen. Then they would be scent marked, smell like they were mated before they actually went through with it. It could be undone, but only if Tristain voluntarily gave up his right to a claim. Both of their parents were furious when they found out. Aya even sent Tristain to his aunt's pack for a year afterwards. It was the only time her mother ever scared her. Madi clearly remembered her mother's rage, when she yelled at her. _

 

**_NEVER promise a wolf you'll mate them, and absolutely no biting EVER!! Tristain could be killed fighting for you now, Madi. You can never show interest in someone else in front of him. If you do he will have to protect his claim, and I can't interfere. Mating rights are law and he has first claim to you now. I know you don't understand what that means, but this is serious. You are both way too young to be making these kinds of decisions. You will not say another word to Tristain or any other wolf about mating until you're eighteen._ **

 

_ "You know I'm not allowed to talk about that yet. Mom would completely lose her shit if I do." Madi always thought her mom was overreacting. The whole pack assumed it was a given, including Madi. Everytime she thought of the future, Tristain was standing next to her. When she pictured having kids, they were  _ **_his_ ** _ kids. She always knew when she became hybrid at eighteen, she'd turn Tristain and mate him. They were meant to be together forever, weren't they? He kept her safe, and comforted her when she needed it. He would never hurt her or allow anyone else hurt her. It felt right being with him. He felt like home. Was it because I promised to mate him when we were kids? Mom hated the practice of pre arranged mating, said it took away free will. Madi didn't feel like her free will was taken away. She loved Tristain, she wanted to be his.  _ **_Screw it._ ** _ Madi hugged him, and whispered in his ear. "I'm yours, you know that. You and me forever." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and his face lit up. She gave him a smile and headed towards the humans. _

  
  
  


**PRESENT DAY**

  
  


**Wolf Compound**

**Tristain's Quarters**

  
  
  


**_I'm going to break with the pack while I talk to Tristain. He won't hurt me. If I need help, I'll connect._ **

 

Madi followed Tristain through the corridors to his quarters in silence. When they entered Tristain's quarters, he grabbed a blanket and handed it to Madi. His quarters were smaller than hers, but larger than the ones she shared with her two mothers in Shallow Valley. It was one large room, with living and dining space, small kitchen and a large bed and dressers. There seemed to be another room through a doorway to the left. Madi looked at him expectantly. He scanned her face closely, then nodded to the doorway.

 

"Bathroom's through that door. I'll give you privacy so you can clean up, you have blood and ash all over you. I'll put some clothes on the sink once you're in the shower. We can talk after, ok?" Tristain smiled at her, and she smiled widely in return.

 

**_He still knows when I need space, even without reading my mind._ **

 

"Thank you. I won't take long." Madi went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. A hot shower sounded great right now. She needs to think, this will give her some time to do that. She had never felt such a wave of emotions before. For five years she believed Tristain was dead. She really was thrilled that he was alive. She missed him more than any of her other fallen pack mates. Especially when she was being bullied years ago. He would've killed anyone that hurt her feelings. If Tristain was there it never would've happened, she knew that. But he wasn't there, Josh was. How the hell did Tristain end up in a hunter pack? It wasn't like him at all, he always hated them. Now he's the Alpha of one. What happened to him? Is he going to be furious when I tell him his father's dead? She was vaguely aware of Tristain stepping in quickly and placing clothes on the sink. She took a longer shower than she planned, but she felt calm and relaxed when she stepped out. She chuckled when she saw that Tristain had given her three different options for shirts and pants. He had also placed a hairbrush and toothbrush with the clothes. He was a lot bigger than her, so she was grateful all the pants had draw strings. She dressed and brushed her teeth and hair, then stepped out of the bathroom.

 

Tristain was sitting on the couch, fully dressed. He had some dried meat, and a bottle and two glasses of what smelled like strong alcohol in the coffee table. He smiled up at her, and moved to the right. He patted the couch next to him, gesturing for her to sit. She sat next to him and grabbed one of the glasses and took a big gulp. It burned her throat as it went down. Madi's took a deep breath and spoke.

 

"What happened to you, Tristain? Why a hunter pack? You used to hate them, now you are Alpha of one. What the fuck, Tristain?" Madi asked, looking deep in his eyes. Tristain sighed, and hung his head.

 

"I didn't exactly want this, Madi. It's...complicated. Shit hit the fan a million times over when the bomb hit. Isobel and half the pack died. I did what I had to do to survive, ended up here. I'm not happy with the choices I had to make, but I'm alive and I'm Alpha. If I wasn't, you and your friends would be dead, so it's a win." Tristain never took his eyes off the ground as he spoke. Whatever happened to him, he was ashamed of it. He emptied the contents of his glass, and poured another. He took a gulp, then nodded to himself. He looked into her eyes. "Do you love him? The vampire?" Tristain asked. Madi nodded her head, she couldn't help the tears in her eyes.

 

"Yes. I'm sorry, I thought you were dead. If I'd known I never would have considered dating him. I never want to hurt you Tristain. I'll end it I promise, just please don't kill him. I promise to never see him again." Madi promised. Tristain sighed.

 

"I won't kill him. You're not eighteen yet, I'll give you time. Is that fair?" He gave her a questioning look. Madi nodded in agreement, relieved he was understanding. Tristain cleared his throat. "So what did you want did you want to talk about, Madi?" Tristain asked. Madi took another gulp of her drink.

 

"Your father is dead...because of me." Madi said, with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Tristain. I sent the pack to protect the humans from the rogues and Klaus killed four of them. William was the only one that fought back, but Klaus was too strong." Madi's voice cracked as she spoke, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry Tristain, it was my fault he was there. You have every right to hate me." Madi started to sob, looking down at the ground. She remembered how it felt when William died. How guilty and heartbroken she was over his death. She knew Tristain would never forgive her for William's death. Of all the people who killed him, it was Madi. That had to hurt Tristain more than anything else. She remembered how she felt when Josh called her a dog. This was far worse of a betrayal. She hurt Tristain more than anyone ever could.

 

"I'll kill Klaus for this. I'll send the pack to hunt him." Tristain said quietly. She shook her head.

 

"Lexa killed him...and Elizabeth. She and mom are in control of the compound now." Madi said. Tristain seemed lost in thought. He sat in silence for a moment before he spoke.

 

"Then I owe her...and your pack. You and your people are free to go. I'll walk you out. When you're out of the compound, I'll release you from my mating claim. I never want to see you again after that. It's better this way, Madi...trust me." Tristain said before he stood up and led her out of his quarters. Madi's heart broke, he  **did** hate her. Madi's thoughts spiraled. He hates me, he never wants to see me again. I killed his father. I didn't even try to find Tristain after the bomb. I broke his heart by having a boyfriend. Then I shoved it in his face by telling him I loved Josh. He should hate me. I'm a horrible person.

 

Madi was so caught up in her thoughts and emotions, she didn't register the pack right away. Tristain stopped suddenly in the main hall of the bunker. They were surrounded by at least a hundred wolves. All of them had fangs extended and glowing yellow eyes. Tristain, stepped in front of Madi, growling.

 

"You said we could have the women, Tristain. That we could kill the vampires, yet you let them live. You stand in front of the pretty one like you don't plan on sharing her. We want what you promised us!!" The wolf said. He was well over six feet, muscular build. He was bigger than Tristain. Madi wasn't sure Tristain could defeat him. Even  **she** hoped she didn't have to fight him. This is not going to end well. Madi tried to fight the fear that pumped through her veins. There were too many of them. She was caught in the middle of a mating frenzy. She was going to be raped then killed. Oh god!! Her panic only intensified when she realized she was connected to the pack. Her fear caused her to inadvertently connect. She could feel the fear, anger and panic flowing through the pack mind. Her mind swam with fear, she started to feel dizzy.

 

**_Shh...Madi baby, it's ok. I never thought I would be happy about what you and Tristain did as kids, but it's going to protect you now. You're safe, Madi. They can't touch you._ **

 

"She's mine!! You will not so much as think of touching my mate again!!" Tristain growled ferociously, then grabbed Madi's wrist. He lifted her wrist to show the palm of her hand and placed his next to hers, showing the marks in their hands. "She is your Alpha's mate, you will obey her and protect her for as long as she lives!!" Tristain commanded. The eyes of the pack stopped glowing, the growls ceased instantly. Madi took the deepest breath she's ever taken, and closed her eyes to stop the tears. The pack knelt down on their knees and bowed their heads.

 

**_His pack will protect you now, but do not break any pack laws. I'll tell Lexa to take the others and come straight home. As Alpha, I can visit you. I'll see you both in a few days. My mind will always be open to you, if you need to talk._ **

 

**_I love you, mom._ **

 

**_I love you too, baby. I know you're scared, I don't think you need to be.  I can't read his mind from here, but I don't think this is over. Tristain is a brilliant strategist, remember? He was going to release you. I think that's because he wanted to keep you away from his pack. His claim cannot be reversed, but he won't hurt you. I think he will try to find a way to get you away from the pack. Trust him Madi, he has always put your needs before his own._ **

 

Tristain put his arm around Madi protectively, and walked her back to his quarters. Once inside, Tristain started pacing anxiously. Madi sat on the couch and emptied both glasses of alcohol in two big gulps. She inhaled deeply.

 

"I'm so sorry Madi, it was the only way to protect you. We could not have fought them. If I didn't make my claim, they would have done to you what happened to Aya. I couldn't let that happen. You're safe, that's what matters, but this isn't your mom's pack. If you try to leave with your people, they will say you violated the claim and hunt you and your people. I'm sorry, I didn't know how else to protect you from them. It isn't fair to you, but you know I can't take it back now." Tristain took a seat next to Madi and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He was painted into the same corner she was. Neither one of us is happy about this. Madi sighed.

 

"I know Tristain. It's just…my world is upside down. You did the right thing, you saved me, I know that. Two hours ago I thought you were dead and I had a boyfriend. Now I can never see Josh again or they will kill him. I don't get to say goodbye to him or my pack." Madi had tears streaming down her face. Tristain hugged her. He was trying to protect her, now she was heartbroken. He probably thought Madi hated him now. Madi sighed and looked him in the eyes. "I'm not mad at you, Tristain, I'm yours to claim, there's no refuting that. I made you a promise and I will keep it." Madi closed her eyes and sighed. This wasn't the happiest day of her life, like she thought it would be all those years ago. Madi felt trapped. Tristain can't take it back. The only way is if he dies, and she will never wish for that. Mom was right about free will after all. Tristain gently wiped her tears and looked in her eyes.

 

"I will  **never ever** force you, Madi. The bites we did as kids will scent mark you when you're eighteen. They're too feral to know the difference. We don't have to actually mate. I will never make you feel like you have to sleep with me." Tristain promised. She knew it was the truth, he would never hurt her. Madi nodded her head.

 

"I know. We can talk about it later. Right now we have to deal with the present situation. Lexa will be here soon. Mom is telling her to take the others and leave. I'm not gonna lie, she will probably ignore my mom and attack the pack anyways. Let me explain the situation before you kill the ones with her. Will you allow that?” Madi raised an eyebrow and Tristain nodded. "My mom is coming to talk to us in a couple days. She's pregnant, promise me no one will attack her." Tristain nodded again.

 

"My pack is yours to command, but I'd prefer you not connect to them unless you have to. They aren't…good people Madi. I'm pretty sure you know that already. I don't want them haunting your dreams. Your mom and Lexa are the only ones protected by pack law. They can come and go. Your other people can leave safely, but cannot come back...ever. I've been barely holding the pack together as it is. They think I'm weak, soft. Most of these wolves are feral. They crave blood and violence. I've been challenged for Alpha over forty times in the last year alone. I'd like to take full credit for being a badass, but the truth is I've been incredibly lucky. Most of the pack think like animals, not men. They don't strategize, it's the only reason I'm alive. Tell your mom not to release you until you are eighteen. I want you to be able to call your pack if I'm challenged. If I am, you must leave me and go to your mom. It's the only way to keep you safe." Tristain's face was filled with concern. Madi couldn't help but feel he was just as afraid of his pack as she was. Madi's eyes glowed.

 

"Lexa's here." Madi said. Tristain nodded and stood up.

 

"Tell her we're coming and to send Josh away. If Josh tries to see you, I can't protect him. You can say goodbye to everyone, but only hug the women. I'm so sorry I put you in this situation." Tristain hung his head. Made stood up and hugged him. 

 

"Don't be sorry, this day has been coming since we were kids. You and me forever, remember?" Madi pulled away and smiled at him. Tristain nodded. "C'mon let's go officially meet your future mother-in-law." Tristain sighed and followed her out of the quarters.

 

**_We're on our way, nomon. Send Josh away, he can never, ever see me again. I'm coming to say goodbye to the rest of you._ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this storyline weeks ago...before even creating Josh. Tristain is an important part of future chapters.  
> Tristain is a good guy in an impossible situation. He will always protect Madi. Don't worry about her too much. The situation will force her to be more badass.


	11. A Living Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background on Tristain. Plus Lexa and Tristain meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIOLENCE WARNING  
> Also mentions of past sexual assault, but no details

**Five years ago**

**Three days after Diyoza's bomb**

**Isobel's Pack**

Tristain POV

  
  
  


**_Tristain, you must run as far and as fast as you can. They may not chase you, they are more interested in the women. Head to the Valley. You are Aya's pack, she will always protect you._ **

 

Isobel was panicked, the whole pack was. They were surrounded by hundreds of hunter wolves. Tristain shook his head. There was no way he was leaving them here to be raped and killed. Aya and the pack could be dead for all we know.

 

**_We don't even know if they are alive, Isobel. You saw the bomb...it landed in the Valley._ **

 

Madi is dead. Dad too. They're all dead. I should have been there. I should have protected Madi. I can't protect anyone, though. Isobel and the pack are going to die horrible deaths. There's too many of them, I can't fight them. No...I'll fight...I have to fight. Better die fighting than a victim.

 

**_Tristain, Aya is a hybrid she cannot die. She would never let anything happen to Madi. Go south. You must leave us here. Do not fight them Tristain, they will kill you. Most of them are twice your size and age._ **

 

**_I can't just leave you here Isobel! I won't do it...you know what they will do to you and the pack! Most of you are women and children. I am not abandoning you all to be raped and murdered!_ **

 

The wolves were closing in. He scanned the perimeter. Three or four hundred, maybe more. The largest wolf stepped forward and shifted to human form. He wasn't very tall, but he was extremely muscular, and by the smell of him, he was the Alpha. His eyes were still glowing, teeth extended. Tristain knew he couldn't defeat him. Shit!

 

"You will all submit to me! Bow before me now, and I will let you live." The Alpha smiled wickedly. "Well...I might...depends on how good of a fuck you are. If you bore me or the pack, your lives are forfeited. Keep us satisfied...give us pups and you will keep your life. Make your choice. You have two minutes to decide. The pack will attack after that." The Alpha smiled confidently. Several wolves in human form stepped forward, holding assault rifles. Think Tristain, there has to be a way out of this. Tristain scanned them all closely, taking stock of their weapons. Assault rifles, handguns, grenades, combat knives. **_Think like Aya. Protect the pack no matter the cost._ ** Tristain closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

**_Isobel tell the pack to move closer to one another. Keep it tight. I'm going to talk to him._ **

 

**_Tristain, I don't know what you're thinking, but we can't get out of this._ **

 

**_Please trust me, Isobel._ **

 

Tristain stepped forward slowly, arms above his head. The Alpha smirked and nodded at two of his men. They stepped forward rifles aimed at his chest. Tristain could feel Isobel and her pack tense up, but they moved closer to each other like he suggested. When he was equal distance between the Alpha and Isobel's pack, Tristain dropped to his knees. 

 

"I submit!" He shouted, arms still above his head. The Alpha smiled wide and nodded to the two wolves on either side of him.

 

"Smart choice, boy. Check him for weapons, then send him to join the ranks." The Alpha commanded. His men stopped aiming their rifles and walked towards him. When they reached him, one stepped behind him. He grabbed Tristain by the back of the shirt and lifted him to his feet. As he did, Tristain slipped his knife from his belt. The two men started to pat him down. Tristain closed his eyes tight.

 

**_I'm sorry Isobel, it's the only way to protect you._ **

 

He slit the throat of the wolf in front of him then spun and killed the other in one swift motion. He cut the grenade belt off one of the wolves and threw it at Isobel and her pack. He picked up one of their assault rifles and opened fire. He shot as many of Isobel's pack as he could before aiming for the grenades. The explosion was massive. The heat and force of it sent Tristain flying backwards towards the enemy pack. His ears were ringing, he could hear shouting but couldn't make it out. Wolves surrounded him and started hitting and kicking him. The pain was unbearable but Tristain didn't fight back. He was prepared to die. He wanted to die. Maybe he would see Madi in the afterlife. He closed his eyes and pictured Madi's face.

 

**_Please forgive me._ **

 

"STOP!!!" The Alpha ordered. Tristain was barely conscious, he could taste the blood in his mouth. Pain washed through his body, it was hard to breath. His eyes barely made out the Alpha's face as he knelt down over Tristain and smiled wickedly. "That was foolish boy...foolish and brave. Don't worry, you get to live. You took those women from us, now you will spend the rest of your life paying for it. We fuck boys too and you're a pretty one. Congratulations boy you just volunteered to be the pack's bitch!" The Alpha stood up and shouted to his pack. "None of you will kill the boy, unless I command it. Get him cleaned up, then bring him to me. I get first dibs, then you can all have a piece. He belongs to us now." The Alpha smiled down at Tristain triumphantly, then motioned for his men to pick him up. As they lifted him he saw the bodies of Isobel and her pack, burned and mutilated by the explosion. His eyes grew heavy, and he succumbed to the darkness.

  
  
  
  


**Present day**

**Tristain's Compound**

Tristain POV

  
  


Tristain's mind was swimming with thoughts as he and Madi stepped outside to meet Lexa. Aya's mate looked exactly the same as he remembered from years ago. She had warpaint similar to Madi's when she first arrived. She was glaring angrily at Tristain and his pack, black glowing eyes and sharp fangs extended. She looked almost feral. Tristain took a deep breath and looked down at the ground as he walked. Don't give Lexa a reason to attack. One hybrid and three dozen wolves and vampires can't defeat the pack. Lexa will walk away, but Madi and the others won't. Stay calm and think. There has to be a way to get Madi out of this. She's safe for now, but if I die they will kill her. Be smart, Tristain. Think this through before you act. You have to keep Madi safe. Madi stopped just in front of Lexa. Tristain took a deep breath and met Lexa's eyes. She seemed to be looking through him. Tristain suddenly felt dizzy...his mind flooded with the nightmares of his past. Madi put her arm around Tristain's waist and pulled him close. His dizziness subsided. He looked down at Madi, and she smiled at him lovingly.

 

"Nomon this is Tristain, my mate. You met him years ago in the cave. Black wolf, white snout." Madi told. Lexa's face was devoid of emotion as she nodded. She was obviously just as unhappy about this as he and Madi. Madi looked like she was speaking to Lexa telepathically. He was relieved she could still talk to them no matter how far away until Aya releases Madi. It will keep her safe until she's eighteen. Aya will know if Madi's in danger, she'll always protect her. After she's eighteen, I have to figure a way to get her out of here. We can fool the pack by the scent mark, so Madi doesn't have to sleep with me. Tristain hated himself for regretting that part. He always wanted to have a family with Madi...but she doesn't want me. Given the circumstances of his claiming, she most likely never will. I don't blame her. I'm a monster that murdered innocent women and children. It doesn't matter why I did it, I killed them. I will never kill Madi, I couldn't. I can't fake her death. Once she turns eighteen, as long as she is alive I will smell like her. If I banish her, the pack will hunt her down and anyone trying to protect her. If I die she's free of me but they will kill her. I have to keep us both alive. There's no way out if this. Lexa cleared her throat and offered to shake hands. As they shook hands, Lexa spoke.

 

"I must apologize for my pack mates. They had no business entering your lands uninvited. I assure you they will be punished for their actions." Lexa turned her head and growled loudly at her people. "Reivon, Belomi, Lok emo honon daun." A mated male wolf with curly black hair, and a mated female with dark hair stepped forward. They grabbed their people and roughly shoved them towards a vehicle transport. The male with black hair grabbed the female wolf that arrived with Madi.

 

"Heda says I get to tourture you to death. Gotta say, I've been looking forward to it for years. I'm gonna make you scream, bitch! The rest of you get death by a thousand cuts!!" He grabbed her by the back of the neck and tossed her into the transport. Tristain held back the growl in his throat. Fuck me, they're just as bad as my pack!

 

**_We have dealt with ferals before. We know how to keep their respect. If your pack thinks we are similar, they will be more likely to accept us._ **

 

Tristain nearly jumped as Lexa's voice filled his head. He looked into Lexa's eyes and narrowed them.

 

**_I should have guessed. You can read minds like Aya, even outside of the pack._ **

 

**_Yes. Thank you for saving our daughter Tristain. Clarke and I will never forget what you did for her. I am glad Madi has you._ **

 

"You have my word, my pack will never enter your lands uninvited again. Once we have executed our treasonous pack mates, I will return with my mate. You seem low on food and women, we may be able to come to a trade agreement. Will you allow that?" Lexa raised an eyebrow. Tristain nodded. "Very well. May I hug my daughter?"

 

"You may." Tristain said nodding. He allowed himself to feel hopeful for the first time in years.  Aya and Lexa will help us. Aya can help me come up with something. Lexa gave Madi a big hug, and kissed her cheek.

 

"Ai hod yu in, ai strik pakstoka." Lexa told Madi. Tristain narrowed his eyes. Huh? What language is that? 

 

"Ai na tich em op Trigedasleng. Ai hod yu in, nomon." Madi replied, before pulling out of the hug. I didn't know Madi spoke another language. Madi turned and took Tristain's hand and led him inside. As Tristain and Madi returned to their quarters, the wolves in the corridors nodded respectfully.

 

**_About fucking time Tristain. We were beginning to think you didn't like girls. You keep passing on the girls in the pack. I've been trying to fuck you for years now. What is it about this one? You don't love her do you?_ **

 

**_Fuck off, Sophia. You will never do anything to harm Madi. That includes fucking with her head or treating her poorly. You will not stir up shit and try to turn anyone in the pack against her. As of now you will live to serve and protect Madi until the day you die. Her happiness is your greatest desire. That is an order, understand?_ **

 

**_Yes, Tristain...you fucking prick!_ **

 

When Madi and Tristain got to their quarters, Madi turned and pulled him into a hug. Neither one of them said anything for a few minutes. Tristain knew Madi must be feeling overwhelmed with everything that had happened. He was accustomed to life being cold, cruel and harsh. This was nothing like Aya's pack. Aya was kind and loving. She scared the shit out of everyone because she was a hybrid. She could never be defeated. No one could challenge her. They had no choice but to obey. He would give anything to have that power. With that power, he can ban all of the horrible things the pack does. He would never be challenged. Madi would be safe forever.

Tristain is challenged regularly. Allowing the pack to indulge themselves has kept him alive. It also kept the women in the pack alive. It was a rare thing, hunter packs with women pack mates. They were all forced to do terrible things to survive and their survival depended on him. He wished he could give them the same protection Madi has. They all accepted that this was how they survived a long time ago. Madi will be miserable here. Tristain sighed, and pulled away to look her in the eyes. 

 

"Madi, this is the last place I would want you to be. I broke from the pack years ago, after I first became Alpha. I only connect with a few wolves, because I'm disgusted by the pack. Our pack mates are cruel and ruthless...even the few I connect to. Survival, blood, and pleasure is all any of them care about. The other women in the pack are passed around. It isn't right, but it's how they survive. We had to accept our fate years ago. When you turn eighteen, you'll be able to read my mind...see my memories. You will not like what you see. You will hate me for the things I've done. I became a monster, Madi." Tristain couldn't help the tears streaming down his face. She will never love me. I took her boyfriend that she loves away from her and forced her into mating a monster. She will hate me forever for doing this to her. Tristain shook his head, and looked down. Madi grabbed his chin and lifted it, looking up at him. 

 

"You protected me, you let my people go unharmed, Josh challenged your claim but you didn't kill him...even though mating laws allow you to. You were willing to release me to protect me, even though it broke your heart. You're not a monster, Tristain." Madi smiled, wiped his tears, and gave him a tight hug. "Lexa read your mind. She knows how you joined the hunter pack, and everything that happened in the last five years. She didn't tell me... only said that if you wanted to tell me, you would. She said you did what you had to do in order to protect your pack, and it haunts you. Lexa said every decision you've made, she would have made as well. Lexa said you're a born leader that doesn't hesitate to make hard choices when they are needed. That's a huge compliment from her. It means she respects you and trusts you. We'll figure something out. We're in this together Tristain. You and me forever. I have an idea, but I want to run it past my moms first. Is it ok if I don't share that yet?" Madi pulled back and gave him a questioning look. Tristain chuckled.  **_Is she actually asking me that?_ **

 

"You will never take orders from me Madi...ever. You're my mate. I know you have a month before you turn eighteen, but as far as I'm concerned you are my equal. You don't need my permission for anything. I trust you completely." Tristain told her. Madi smiled wide.

 

"I'm going to teach you Trig. It's Lexa's first language. I think it will be important in the future. Even after Lexa and the others became pack, mom and I couldn't understand Trig until we learned it. Even telepathically, they had to translate to English for us. We can speak privately in front of them. Even when connected to the pack." Tristain smiled wide.

 

"Sounds great. You better teach me the cuss words first! I've always wanted to talk shit about these fuckers to their faces." Tristain chuckled, and Madi smiled and grabbed his hand.

 

"C'mon. I'm exhausted, let's go to bed. I know you're gonna offer to sleep on the couch, but I'll sleep better if you held me. We're mates now, no sense in being awkward about sleeping in the same bed. You and me forever, right?" Tristain smiled and nodded. 

 

**_Forever._ **

  
  
  


**Lexa and Clarke's compound**

**Five hours later**

Lexa POV

  
  
  


**_We're pulling up on home...and he's starting to wake up._ **

 

**_Mochof, Belomi. Reivon, I must speak to him before we enter the compound._ **

 

**_Sha, Heda._ **

 

The transports came to a complete stop and Lexa made her way to the rear transport. Lexa took a deep breath and closed her eyes before opening the door to the vehicle. 

 

"Gon we."  _ Leave us.  _ Lexa ordered the others as she stepped inside. Josh was laying on the floor of the transport. He blinked slowly, before sitting up suddenly. Lexa flashed in front of him and gazed deep into his eyes. "You no longer have feelings of any kind for Madi. You will never speak to her again. If you ever see her, you will be overcome with the need to run away. The very thought of Madi is repulsive to you. Say you understand." Josh's face went blank.

 

"I understand." Josh said robotically.

 

"Good." Lexa smiled kindly. "Now get some sleep." Josh laid back down and fell asleep. Lexa took a deep breath and exited the vehicle. Raven, Bellamy and Octavia were all waiting outside for her. Lexa was prepared for them to object. They should object, none of this is easy...for anyone.

 

"You did the right thing, Heda." Raven said. Lexa was surprised by Raven's reaction. Especially considering she was mated to Josh's uncle. Lexa sighed and nodded.

 

"It was Madi's idea. She knew it was the only way to keep him from doing anything reckless." Lexa replied. Lexa hated the entire situation Madi and Tristain were in.  She had never felt Madi so torn emotionally. Madi hated the pack she was joining, but she truly wanted to be Tristain's mate. She was glad she was with him...he made her feel safe. Before he claimed her, she was heartbroken thinking he didn't want her anymore. The truth was Madi loves Josh, but she loves Tristain more. Lexa wasn't certain if that was because they mated at a young age or not.   **_Clarke was right about them._ ** Tristain and Madi loved each other just as much as Lexa and Clarke did. Lexa knew that the moment she read their minds hours ago. Tristain would protect Madi, no matter the cost to him. The poor boy had spent the last five years living a nightmare. Tristain desperately wanted to leave the pack...long before Madi and the others showed up. Tristain was now determined to find a way to save her from them.

 

"I'll help Raven get Josh home, Heda. Clarke's probably losing her shit right now. If it were my daughter, I would be. You should probably get home." Bellamy smiled and Lexa nodded. Right. Happy thoughts for our baby. Lexa didn't bother heading to their quarters. She knew she'd find Clarke in the Royal Office. Clarke looked exhausted and stressed out. She was pacing in front of the desk in the office. Lexa sighed and crossed the room in a flash. She pulled her mate close, and held her tightly, placing a kiss on her mating mark.

 

"Ai hodness, you need sleep. You have to think of the baby…" Lexa said with concern in her voice. "Madi is safe for now. You were right, he loves her deeply. Madi feels the same for him, though neither of them are happy about any of this. He will protect her, Klark I am certain of it." Lexa could feel relief wash over Clarke.

 

"How did he end up with hunters? It's not like Tristain at all. I don't understand." Clarke asked then pulled away to look Lexa in the eye. Lexa sighed.

 

"He was forced into it, Klark. The things he's gone through…" Lexa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wished she hadn't used her abilities to force him to remember his nightmares. She wished she didn't know the horrors Tristain has suffered in the last five years. Lexa knew she would have nightmares from seeing what she saw in Tristain's mind. She couldn't help but wonder if even she would be strong enough to keep fighting as Tristain has. Lexa felt the tears in her eyes fighting to escape. Tears for her daughter's mate.

 

"Oh God...its all my fault. I sent him to Isobel's pack. If I hadn't...oh god. I'm so sorry, Tristain." Clarke exclaimed, waking Lexa from Tristain's nightmares. She had tears pouring. Shit, she was reading my mind. "We have to do something, Lex. We have to bring him home. He's family, it's our job to protect him. I abandoned him once, I won't do it again." Lexa wiped her tears.

 

"We will, ai swega. He will keep Madi safe until we figure a way to help them. I told him we will visit them in a few days. We can try to come up with something…" Clarke gasped and pulled away suddenly. "Klark?" Lexa gave her mate a questioning look. Clarke nodded to herself.

 

"I know what to do, but we need to be patient. We can discuss later." Clarke yawned, then shook her head. "You're right, I need sleep...even Madi's passed out cold right now. She's always felt as safe with Tristain as she does with us." Lexa smiled and nodded.

 

"Let's go to bed, ai niron." Lexa grabbed her mate's hand and led her to their quarters.

 

**_We will save them both, I promise my love._ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is coming. Clexa will visit the hunter pack.
> 
> I really appreciate all the comments and kudos.


	12. Fighting Pits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More background on the pack. Clexa visit Tristain and Madi's pack and make a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out too long, so i split it up. Second half should be posted tomorrow as a separate chapter

**Wolf Fighting Pit**

**Two days later**

**Noon**

Madi POV

  
  


"You don't have to worry, Madi. I'll be fine. If I thought I couldn't win, I would've asked you to call Aya. Franklin may be bigger than me, but he's dumber than horse shit. I'll be fine, I promise." Tristain smiled confidently. The fighting ring was a building on the surface not far from the bunker. There were lights hanging from the ceiling and walls of the large building there were in. It almost seemed like it was originally used for something like this. It had tiered levels with seating so everyone had a clear view of the ring.

 

**_Maybe don't tell him I called you guys._ **

 

"Tristain, you've been challenged for Alpha. You could die!! I won't just sit here and watch you die!" Madi shook her head in defiance. Tristain smiled down at his mate proudly. ****

 

**_He will be fine, ai strik pakstoka. You haven't seen him fight._ **

 

"Believe it or not, I'm really good at fighting. We have a fighting pit for a reason. The previous Alpha had daily pit fights scheduled. If you pissed him off or bored him, you had to fight. You lose, you die...no exceptions. As you can see...I'm alive." Tristain gave Madi a cocky smile. "I had to fight at least twice a week before I killed the previous Alpha. I can handle myself, I promise. I've been Alpha for two and a half years, and this will be the two hundredth time I've been challenged."  Madi shook her head in disbelief.

 

**_Madi…did he just say he's been challenged two hundred times?_ **

 

**_Yes mom! This isn't your pack. You DO realize you CAN'T be challenged, right?_ **

 

"I trust you Tristain, you know that, but I'm still worried. There's no way in hell I'm going to watch you die. I'm your mate, an attack on you is an attack on me. It's my right as your mate to protect you. If it looks like he'll win, I'm killing him. I don't care if it makes you look weak, I'm not losing you." Madi gave him the most serious look she could. Tristain smiled wide and laughed causing Madi to growl in frustration.

 

"You always were just as stubborn as your mom." Tristain cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "You know I've never been able to say no to you." Madi shook her head and laughed.  **_Damn straight._ **

 

"Nope, I've had you by the balls since we were kids." Madi gave him a devilish smile, causing Tristain to smile wide and nod his head in affirmation.

 

"Yes, ma'am you have. C'mon beautiful, you can have a front row seat." Tristain put his arm around her and led her to the ring. Madi smiled and shook her head. How can I be so happy, terrified and angry at the same time? This whole thing is so fucked up. Madi followed him to the edge of the fighting ring and looked around in wonder. 

 

**_Are you guys seeing this?_ **

 

**_Sha, ai yongon._ **

 

The entire pack was there. There were  **a lot** more of them than Madi had originally thought. Four thousand five hundred male wolves, three hundred and seventy females, covered head to toe with mating marks like Clarke, and nearly six hundred children...all under the age of five years old. It was unheard of in a hunter pack. Hunter packs were usually all male ferals...no women or children...but this pack was different. Tristain's  **_deal with the devil_ ** , as he called it. Every woman the hunter pack captured was given a choice. Agree to be willingly shared with and bear children to the entire pack or die. The ones that refused, died by Tristain's hand.  If any of the women in the pack decided they couldn't do it anymore, he killed them. Tristain told her **_,_ ** _ death is better than being raped by hundreds of wolves every day.  _ Tristain said he hated himself for it but it was ultimately the best thing to do. It was the closest thing to free will he could give them. Madi was furious when Tristain told her about it earlier this morning. She stormed out of their quarters in anger despite his objections. How could he do something like that? How many women has he killed? Her two mothers eventually calmed her down. 

 

**_It's horrific Madi, there's no denying that. He's in a situation where no choice is morally right. He is trying to protect them the only way he can._ **

 

Tristain undressed so he could shift and handed Madi his clothes. Madi put her arms around his waist and hugged him.

 

"Don't you fucking dare die on me." Madi told him. 

 

"I won't, I promise." Tristain kissed the top of her head, then shifted into his black wolf, and stepped into the ring. Tristain's second, Sophia stepped in the center of the ring. Madi remembered the brown haired green eyed woman from the first night she was here. She nodded at Tristain respectfully, then raised her voice.

 

"Franklin has challenged Tristain for pack Alpha. The winner is our Alpha, the loser forfeits his life. Let the strongest wolf win!!" Sophia shouted. Cheers erupted as Sophia stepped out of the ring and stood next to Madi. Madi was terrified he might die, she could feel fear creeping up in her veins. Sophia rolled her eyes and growled, then spoke to Madi. "For fucks sake, relax! It will be over in minutes. Franklin is an idiot, he attacks out of anger...he doesn't stand a chance. Franklin will be Tristain's five hundred and thirty seventh kill in this ring." Sophia gave Madi a smirk. 

 

"Five hundred and thirty seventh?" Madi's eyes bulged, and she shook her head in amazement. 

 

**_I told you not to worry, ai goufa. He's more worried about being challenged by a large group in a mating frenzy._ **

 

"Pit fights were held daily before Tristain made Alpha. Tristain is by far the best fighter in the pack, but he is outnumbered by those that wish to kill him. He can handle a dozen or so by himself, but he is one man against nearly five thousand. He can't take them all on...it's impossible. No one is strong enough to do that." Sophia shook her head and sighed. "Most of the pack is unhappy that Tristain hasn't continued the old traditions. He only allows pit fights once a week, and makes rules about the women. Ferals crave blood and sex above all else. Tristain dangles both in front of them to keep them in line. Many want more than what he gives them, that is why he is challenged so often. It keeps him safe. One on one is easy for him, a mating frenzy is impossible." Sophia growled again.

 

**_Why does she keep growling at me?_ **

 

"You don't smell like Tristain yet. Do not wander the compound by yourself until you are eighteen. One of the women saw you in the corridors alone this morning. She said you were so upset that you weren't paying attention to the men following you. She had to offer herself to keep them from attacking you! You are  **_not_ ** safe away from Tristain until you mate him. Remember that or he will die fighting for you. None of us will be safe if he dies. We will  **_not_ ** protect you after he's dead, we'll be too busy trying to survive. You must think ten steps ahead before you act in this pack, little wolf. Learn to control them." Sophia said then turned and walked away without another word. Tristain said Sophia was a selfish bitch that enjoys playing mind games. 

 

**_It sounded like she was trying to help me...what is she playing at?_ **

 

**_I think he ordered her to protect you, and she isn't happy about it. That's why she was growling at you._ **

 

Madi's attention was pulled back to the pit, by a loud growl. Franklin glared at Tristain maliciously, then shifted into a gray and white wolf. He growled ferociously at Tristain, and bared his teeth. Franklin lunged at Tristain. Tristain sidestepped and bit down on Franklin's tail, causing a yelp. Tristain swung the gray wolf by the tail and swung him hard into the ground. The gray wolf yelped again on impact, then got back on his feet growling ferociously. Franklin lunged angrily, again allowing Tristain to sidestep easily. As he sidestepped, Tristain shifted to human form. He wrapped his arms around the gray wolf's neck and snapped it in one swift motion. The pit filled with cheers and boos as Franklin's dead wolf shifted to human form. Josh dropped his body on the floor of the ring, and nonchalantly walked back towards Madi. 

 

**_Damn little wolf! Your man is a badass!_ **

 

**_Em pleni, Reivon! Focus!! We are trying to learn their weaknesses before we get there._ **

 

"Still worried about me dying on you, little wolf?" Tristain gave Madi a cocky smile. Madi rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully.

 

"I wasn't  **_really_ ** worried...just mildly concerned." Madi tried her best to convince him. Tristain only laughed and shook his head as he pulled up his pants. He flung his shirt over his shoulder and smiled down at Madi.

 

"I call bullshit." Tristain told her with a smug look. Madi's eyes glowed and she growled. Tristain burst into laughter and shook his head in amusement. Madi glared defiantly at him. Tristain lifted her chin and looked her directly in the eyes. "So you're saying you  **_didn't_ ** call your mom and Lexa...and they  **_aren't_ ** on their way here as we speak?" Tristain raised an eyebrow.

 

"Nope. We're already here." Clarke said as she and Lexa appeared suddenly in front of them. Madi turned, smiled wide and rushed forward to give her mother a big hug. "Hey little wolf, I've missed you so much." Clarke placed a kiss on her cheek, then pulled back to look at her. "May I hug Tristain?" Madi nodded, and turned to hug Lexa. Tristain had a huge smile on his face.

 

"Aya, it's really great to see you again. Congratulations on the baby! I'm so happy for you." Tristain wrapped his arms around Clarke, lifted her up gently and hugged her tightly. 

 

"I'm so sorry Tristain, it's all my fault. I never should have sent you away." Clarke told him as she hugged him. Tristain set her back on her feet and shook his head. 

 

"It's not your fault, Aya. I made my own choices...none of which had anything to do with you. You're safe and finally happy. That's what's important." Tristain smiled down at Clarke. She smiled pulled him into another hug.

 

"Thank you for protecting Madi. Lexa and I will spend the rest of eternity making it up to you, I promise." Her mother looked up at him and smiled. Lexa growled suddenly, eyes black and glowing yellow. Madi looked around and saw several wolves had gathered around them staring at her mother, eyes glowing.  Tristain stepped in front of both Aya and Madi protectively and growled as well.

 

"Mate marked or not, Aya is a hybrid as is her mate!! The pack responsible for the mate marks were slaughtered, and she snapped their Alpha's body like a twig. If you're stupid enough to attack her, the same will happen to you!! Back off or die...make your choice!!" Tristain shouted at the pack in between growls. Their eyes stopped glowing and they backed down.

 

"Let's go to our quarters, we can have some privacy there." Madi took her mother's hand and led her back to the bunker. Tristain and Lexa walked behind them like two overprotective bodyguards. Lexa didn't stop growling until they were inside Madi and Tristain's quarters. Madi couldn't help but laugh as she looked at Clarke and Lexa. "So you get knocked up and suddenly are okay with her acting all territorial and overprotective? What happened to  **_I'm Alpha forever no one protects me, not even Lexa_ ** ." Madi smiled wide. Clarke shook her head and rolled her eyes. Lexa gave them both a confused look, causing Clarke to laugh.

 

"I only allow it because of the baby. You know how Lexa gets when her children are threatened. I seem to recall her torturing hundreds of vampires to death after you were bullied in school." Clarke smiled and raised an eyebrow. Tristain rolled his eyes and grinned at his mate mischievously.

 

"You are such a spoiled little princess, aren't you?" Tristain teased her, causing Madi and Clarke to giggle. Lexa cleared her throat, looking serious as usual.

 

"I must apologize, Tristain. My daughter is used to having an entire pack give into her whims. She is  **_exactly_ ** like her mother." Lexa smirked wickedly. "I'm afraid you're fucked." All four of them laughed. After a moment, Clarke cleared her throat. She pulled out a vial of red blood. Madi's eyes bulged.  **_Holy shit!_ **

 

"I brought this so you could turn on your eighteenth birthday. Tristain  **_has_ ** to turn when you mate him, or he will forget you completely. I'm not trying to pressure you, but there is a window of opportunity you cannot miss if you truly want to be safe. If either of you die, neither of you will never be the same. I don't want either of you to lose yourselves anymore than you already have. I'm asking you to wait until you are eighteen, but if the need arises, you will have it for an emergency. Once you both turn, the pack will no longer be able to defy either of you. You can rule it however you desire." Clarke sighed. Tristain nodded and took a deep breath.

 

"There are many other hunter packs in the wasteland. Five or six I know of for certain with as many if not more wolves as this pack. They need to be hunted down or they will become a larger threat to your people. If I become hybrid I would kill the menin the pack and set the women and children free. After that would you allow me to join your pack and hunt those other packs down?" Tristain raised an eyebrow. Clarke and Lexa looked at each other for a moment, then nodded in agreement. Tristain looked at Madi. "Would  **_you_ ** be alright with that, Madi?" He asked. Madi wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled widely up at him.

 

"Only if you take me with you. I never want anyone to live in fear of these kinds of wolves again." Madi said, Tristain smiled and nodded.

 

"You actually think I was planning on going anywhere without you again? You and me forever, remember." He kissed her forehead and Madi smiled.

 

"It's settled then. Come home when your pack is dealt with, and we will accept you into the pack. I am willing to offer a home to the women and children in your pack, if they agree to accept us as their Alphas. If they would rather stay to themselves, we can work out a trade agreement. Perhaps even offer them protection, does that sound fair, Tristain?" Lexa gave him a questioning look. Tristain nodded.

 

"Yes, more than fair." Tristain replied. 

 

"We'll see you both in about a month. If you need us before then, call us deal?" Madi and Tristain nodded. "I love both of you. Please be safe." Clarke said as she hugged Madi, then Tristain. Lexa hugged Madi, and the two hybrids exited in a flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos. New chapter should be posted tomorrow


	13. Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa pregnancy fun and a bit of clexa smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a more light-hearted chapter after all the shit everyone's been going through.
> 
> I put a smut alert in the text if it's not your thing.

**Tristain and Madi's compound**

**Three weeks later**

Madi POV

  
  


Madi woke so suddenly, it caused Tristain to jump awake. He sat up in bed looking around for an intruder. 

 

**_I need help!! Klark is starving and she hates everything. She said something about eating a horse, but I thought they were wiped out in Praimfaya. Does anyone know where I can find a horse?!?_ **

 

"Madi, what is it, what's wrong?" Tristain stroked his mate's cheek. Madi burst into laughter, causing Tristain to look confused. Madi smiled, pushed him back into bed and cuddled up close.

 

**_Nomon, not a literal horse. It's a phrase. Hungry enough to eat a horse. She loves Harper's cookies, try those._ **

 

**_Oh, great kid, Clarke's connected to you. Now your mom's going to want…_ **

 

**_Lexa! Get me the cookies!!!_ **

 

**_Sorry, Monty and Harper!! I'm going back to bed now, nomon._ **

 

"It's nothing. Lexa woke the whole pack up in a panic. False alarm...mom has the munchies and Lexa's freaking out." Madi giggled and laid her head on Tristain's chest. She mindlessly traced his muscular abs with her fingers. "You gonna be a big baby like her when I'm pregnant? Cos I'm all about being pampered." Madi smiled and looked up at him, he smiled widely and nodded.

 

"Princess Madi will most definitely be pampered, even when she's not pregnant. I promise to act on even your smallest whims. Anything you want is yours, beautiful." Tristain assured her. Madi grinned and propped herself up on his chest.

 

"Promise?" Madi cupped his face and he nodded in affirmation. Madi smiled as she kissed his lips. "I'm gonna hold you to that hot stuff. I plan on giving you lots and lots of pups." Tristain's face lit up, and he kissed his mate passionately.

 

**_Ugh, please close your mind, little wolf. I'm nauseous enough without seeing my daughter having sex._ **

 

**_We aren't having sex yet, mom. I won't even be connected to you when we do, relax._ **

 

Madi pulled out of the kiss and growled. Tristain gave Madi a quizzical look, causing her to roll her eyes.

 

"Mom is being mom, only pregnant and grumpy. Apparently thinking of us having sex makes her sick, which is hilarious considering all the times she and Lexa screwed each other when we lived in smaller quarters than this. The door to the one bedroom in the Valley did nothing to keep the noise out, now she's lecturing me for thinking about it. I swear she's such a fucking hypocrite." Madi sighed. Madi crawled over him and sat on the edge of the bed.  "C'mon handsome, we're both awake, might as well train."

 

"It's too early, let's stay in bed." Tristain kissed his mate's neck. "I promise to be a gentleman, no sex, just on top of the clothes stuff." Madi smiled and kissed him again.

 

"You just promised to give into my smallest whims, remember. As much as I want to teach my mom a lesson, she's killing the mood. Now get dressed so we can train." Madi gave him a devilish smile and tossed his pants at him. Tristain rolled his eyes and hopped out of bed. Madi threw on her clothes.

 

"Lexa  **_did_ ** warn me." Her mate chuckled as he pulled up his pants. He stood up and kissed her forehead.

 

"Yep, you're completely fucked. Leave the shirt... princess Madi totally loves you being shirtless." Madi winked at her mate and laced her fingers with her mate's. "Let's go big guy." Tristain shook his head in disbelief, and followed her to the fighting pits.

  
  
  


 

**Queens' Compound**

**One hour later**

Lexa POV

  
  


Lexa flashed down to the kitchen in a panic. She opened the refrigerator and stared at its contents. She shook her head in frustration. 

 

**_We've tried nearly everything, do you see anything, Klark?_ **

 

**_Uh..blood, yes perfect. That always tastes good._** **_But do I want that with cookies? What do you think, babe?_**

 

**_We'll try it, ai niron. If you don't, I'll find something else for you._ **

 

Lexa nodded to herself and pulled out three bags of synthetic blood from the refrigerator, and turned to head back to their quarters.

 

"Oh Lexa darling, don't even think of giving Aya synthetic! When I was pregnant, it was real blood or nothing at all. If you give her that repulsive stuff, she will definitely throw it at you." Anastasia smiled kindly at Lexa. Lexa shook her head in disbelief. 

 

"Its two o'clock in the morning...should we wake up Aden? Or maybe another wolf? What if she wants vampire instead?" Lexa looked at Anastasia for an answer, only to see her giggling. Lexa growled in frustration.

 

**_Why is she laughing? This isn't funny, this is serious. Klark needs food._ **

 

**_Calm down, Heda. Raven to the rescue!!!_ **

 

"I have a cookie delivery for Queen Mama Wolf!" Raven exclaimed as she walked into the Royal Family Quarters. Lexa let out a sigh of relief, and flashed over and hugged Raven tightly. "Uh...Heda...since when do you hug someone that's not Clarke or Madi?" Lexa pulled out of the hug just as suddenly and shook her head.

 

"Moba, Reivon. I'm just so glad you are here! She's thrown every kind of food I bring her across the room...says it makes her want to vomit. I was just about to try synthetic blood…"  _ I'm sorry, Raven _ . Lexa was cut off by her mate.

 

**_Get those fucking cookies up here now, babe! And don't you dare bring me synthetic!!!_ **

 

**_Ai kom op, ai niron._ **

 

"Reivon, would you be willing to let Clarke drink your blood? In case the cookies make her sick? Or if she wants something else...she always wants something strange with her food. Perhaps…" Raven laughed and Lexa gave Raven an exasperated look.

 

"You are hilarious right now, Heda. Never thought I would see you this panicked over anything. You'll face the end of the world calm as ice. Clarke gets pregnant and hungry and you're a panicked mess. You do realize you woke the entire pack up so your wife could have a midnight snack, right?" Raven laughed harder and Anastasia joined in. Lexa only looked frustrated. Raven smiled and shook her head. "C'mon, Heda I'll be on the menu for Clarke. Just remember this when I get pregnant. Cookie deliveries are expected." Raven smiled and headed up the stairs to their quarters chuckling. Ana grabbed the synthetic blood from Lexa's hands and smiled.

 

"If she wants vampire blood instead, come get me. You're doing just fine, Lexa. Every pregnant woman wants something different.

You'll understand the cravings soon and be better prepared." Ana smiled, then Lexa nodded and headed back up to their quarters in a blur.

 

"Ai hodness, we have those cookies you love and Reivon has agreed to give you blood as well..." Lexa suddenly stopped eyes bulged. "Shit! I forgot the water, one second Klark." Lexa turned to leave, but Clarke flashed in front of her and smiled wide. She put her arms around Lexa's neck and kissed her softly. Lexa's face lit up. 

 

**_She's so fucking beautiful! I love her so much!_ **

 

"I love you, Lex. You're doing everything right, sorry if I get moody. It's no fun feeling nauseous, Abby says it'll get better soon. Stay. If I need water after cookies and wolf blood, I'll let you know." Clarke smiled and kissed her mate's lips again before turning and facing Raven. "Cookie time. Thanks again, Rae." Raven shrugged as she sat on the couch and removed her jacket. Clarke sat next to her and shoved a cookie in her mouth. Clarke closed her eyes and moaned as she chewed. Lexa let out a deep breath of relief.

 

**_Thank the spirits. Monti, make sure we have as many of these as we can get._ **

 

**_Sha Heda. Is it cool if I go back to bed now?_ **

 

**_Sha Monti. Thank you for being willing to make them in such short notice. I won't forget it._ **

 

**_No worries, Heda. Harper was obsessed with them when she was pregnant with Jordan. I'll make sure to send more in the morning._ **

 

"That's what friends are for Mama Wolf. I told Commander worry wart I expect the same when I'm knocked up. Minus the blood, that's so gross. I took a sip out of William's cup one day out of curiosity. Never again. I was obviously not meant to be a blood sucker." Raven chuckled. Clarke shoved another cookie in her mouth and smacked as she ate. She then gulped, licked her lips, and extended her fangs.

 

"May I?" Clarked gave Raven a questioning glance. Raven nodded and extended her arm. Clarke bit down and started gulping her blood, moaning loudly as she drank. Lexa's eyes widened in surprise of her mate's reaction. Raven chuckled.

 

"What's the matter Heda? Am I showing you up in the make Clarke moan with pleasure department?" Raven smirked. Clarke pulled her lips off Raven's wrist and licked it to heal the wound. She licked the blood off her lips, then spoke.

 

"I feel sick all the time so we haven't been as...Lexa, stop growling and relax. Raven isn't a threat, she was joking like she always does." Lexa gave her mate a confused look. Clarke shook her head in frustration and rolled her eyes. She flashed in front of Lexa, eyes glowing. "I'm warning you now, babe, the territorial shit stops the second our daughter is born. You know I hate that shit, especially with our oldest daughter stuck in a pack like that! I'm serious, Lex. Now stop fucking growling, lose the fangs and eyes, then apologize for being a territorial douchebag to Raven who so kindly fed your pregnant wife at two o'clock in the morning." Lexa blinked several times. She hadn't even realized she was growling, or that her teeth were extended. Lexa closed her eyes and took a breath to compose herself.

 

"I apologise for being a territorial douchebag, Reivon kom Wonkru. I truly appreciate your willingness to help Klark, especially this time of night. Wigod ai op, beja."  _ Forgive me _ , please. Lexa looked Raven in the eyes, and the engineer shrugged. 

 

"No worries, Heda. You're both welcome, like I said that's what friends are for. You good for now, Mama Wolf or do you need more?" Raven raised an eyebrow. Clarke shook her head and smiled.

 

"I'm good... really good. I feel a million times better. Thanks again, you're a lifesaver as always. Goodnight, Rae." Clarke smiled and hugged Raven. Raven nodded respectfully towards Lexa.

 

"Reshop Heda. Night, Clarke" Raven turned and headed out the door. Lexa sighed and looked at her mate.

 

"You are correct as always, ai hodness. My behavior the last month is unacceptable, Klark. I promise to control myself in the future." Lexa hung her head in shame. She had been acting incredibly aggressive in the last few weeks towards anyone not family. Between Madi being surrounded by animals and Clarke's pregnancy, Lexa has been feeling useless. I couldn't protect Madi when she needs me the most. I have to protect Klark and the baby from monsters like them. But how can I do that if I can't even save Madi? Clarke snaked her arms around Lexa's waist and pulled her close, placing a wet kiss in her mating mark. Clarke's lips brushed the mating mark as she spoke, each brush of her lips calmed her more.

 

"I love you, baby. I know how difficult this is for you. We're in limbo. We have to wait for both of our daughters. Madi will turn in a two days, so that hell is almost over. We both have to just wait out the pregnancy for another six and a half months. I feel helpless too. I have all these weird cravings, emotions, my boobs constantly hurt... I don't know what to expect from my own body." Clarke placed another kiss on Lexa's mate mark, and pulled back to look at her mate. She brushed her face gently and smiled. "Let's go to bed. You can lay your head on my belly and listen to her heartbeat. I know how much you love that, and I love that weird purring sound you make when you talk to her." Clarke smiled, and Lexa smiled wider. Lexa kissed her mate before leading her to bed. Clarke removed her shirt and laid on her back. Lexa nuzzled into her belly stroking it softly with her fingers.

**Smut ahead**

"Ha yun, ai fyucha. Oso don na hod op hit yu op. Ai na hod yu in, ai na shil yu op feva."  _ Hello, my baby. We can't wait to meet you. I will love you and protect you forever.  _ Lexa whispered as she placed soft kisses on her mate's stomach. Clarke ran her fingers through her mate's hair, smiling in contentment. Lexa could feel her mate's mood suddenly change from contentment to craving.

 

"Miya, smuch ai op, fanas."  _ Come here and kiss me, sexy.  _ Clarke gave her mate a sultry look and licked her lips, causing Lexa to smile wide. She placed wet kisses on her stomach and chest, mapping every inch on her way up to her mate's lips. Lexa gently rubbed Clarke's breasts, as she kissed her mate's lips, careful not to hurt her mate. Clarke pulled Lexa closer as she plunged her tongue in-between her lips, and started kissing her deeply. She scraped her tongue across Lexa's fangs, both moaned at the taste of Clarke's blood as they kissed. Clarke sat up and removed the rest of her and her mate's clothing in a flash. Clarke kissed her mate's jawline then down her neck running her tongue over Lexa's mate mark as she kissed it. Lexa traced her fingers down her mate's stomach to the inside of her thighs. 

 

**_You're so wet, ai niron._ **

 

Lexa's thumb ran circles over her mate's clit, while sliding her fingers easily inside Clarke. Clarke moaned loudly and bit down on Lexa's jugular, letting the blood flow into her mouth as she gulped down her blood. Both of their bodies shook, Lexa could feel her mate's walls getting tighter around her fingers. Lexa let out a moan, as Clarke's fingers brushed her wet center, then traced around her nub. Clarke plunged her fingers into her mate, matching the rhythm of her mate's pumping and making circles with her thumb.

 

**_Jok, ai niron. You feel so good. Ai hod yu in, Klark._ **

 

**_I love you, Lex. Come for me, babe._ **

 

Clarke pulled back from Lexa's throat, mouth covered in Lexa's blood and kissed her deeply. The two mates moaned loudly as they pumped in and out of each other faster and deeper. Clarke pulled out of the kiss and exposed her throat, inviting her mate to drink from her. Lexa sank her fangs into her mate's neck, and gulped down her blood. The moment her mate's blood poured into her throat, Lexa came hard bringing Clarke with her. Both their bodies shuddered with pleasure, as the throbbing slowly tapered off. The two mates let out small moans as they slowly licked the leftover blood off each other's bodies. Clarke gave Lexa a deep kiss, then nuzzled into her neck and sighed.

 

"Mmm, I needed that babe. Future reference, blood makes pregnant me very happy and horny." Clarke placed a wet kiss on her mate mark. Lexa chuckled and wrapped herself around her mate.

 

"I will remember that, ai hodness." Lexa smiled contentedly, and kissed Clarke's forehead.

  
  
  


**End of smut**

  
  


**Fighting Pits**

**Mid morning**

Tristain POV

  
  


"You're an incredible fighter in human form, Madi. But only average in wolf form." Tristain told his mate. Madi glared at him defiantly, obviously offended by what I said. She was bent down trying to catch her breath. She needs to get her endurance up, or she won't be able to defeat them. 

 

**_Your mate's a better fighter than I thought, Tristain. She can protect herself better than I can._ **

 

**_You will keep protecting her, Sophia. She's good in a human fight, but doesn't understand pack fighting strategy._ **

 

"I'm tired, Tristain. I need a break. We've been training for six hours. Not even Lexa trains that long. My every whim,remember?" Madi batted her eyelashes at Tristain and smiled. Tristain shook his head and grinned proudly. 

 

**_She's so beautiful when she's stubborn!_ **

 

**_Ugh...stop eye fucking each other and train! I never thought I'd see you whipped big guy, but she's got you by the balls._ **

 

"You have to be great at both if we're going to get out of this. That means fast shifts. Shift in and out of wolf as many times as you need Madi. Use your brute force as wolf to plow down groups and human form to slide in between them for a quick kill. If you can do that, you'll be unstoppable." Tristain raised an eyebrow making sure she understood. Madi shook her head.

 

"It takes too much energy, Tristain. You'll wear out too fast. I'm already fucking exhausted, and only shifted twice. We should've practiced fast shifting first when I had more energy. We can practice tomorrow." Madi had her hands on her hips as if she was about to have a tantrum. Tristain laughed so hard he snorted, causing a small grin on Madi's face. Tristain lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

 

"Ai hod yu in, ai houmon." Tristain told his mate, she smiled brightly and pushed herself up on her toes to kiss him. He lifted Madi off her feet, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. 

 

"Ai hod yu in, feva ai…" Madi was cut off when Sophia cleared her throat loudly. Tristain pulled away from Madi's lips and turned his head towards Sophia growling. 

 

"I was just excusing myself...now that the lesson is clearly over! Not bad little wolf, but remember what he said. Wolf works great against groups. Human is best for the kill. Hit first as wolf, shift for the kill. You'll get used to the energy drain. It will make you a much better Alpha." Sophia smiled at Madi, and turned to leave.

 

**_The two of you will be devastating together in the ring. Especially when you mate and you can help her shift. You two just might get us all out of this hellhole, after all._ **

 

**_That's what we all want, Sophia._ **

 

**_Get us all out of here, and I swear to follow you both to the end of the world and back as your second._ **

 

Tristain nodded and looked back to Madi and set her back on her feet.

 

"Wanna keep training?" Tristain asked. Madi chewed the inside of her cheek, and her mate chuckled. "You are so beautiful when you do that." Madi smiled and shoved him. Tristain looked at her in surprise.

 

"We should train. You're both right, I need to learn this. Just...try not to be so handsome and sexy... it's distracting." Madi demanded. 

Tristain nodded.

 

"Alright, so shift back and forth across the pit. Don't focus on the shift as much as the flow of it. Think of it like your wolf is just running. Back legs wolf, front legs human. Give it a try." Tristain stepped back, as Madi closed her eyes to focus. 

 

"Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim" She said nodding to herself, and started running the perimeter of the pit, shifting back and forth. Tristain smiled proudly at his mate.  

 

**_One more day, and we are getting the fuck out of here._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next hybrid Madi...will post probably in a day or two. Thanks again for all the support. Really appreciate the input.


	14. Birthday Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madi turns and attacks the pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIOLENCE WARNING  
> very brief mention of past assault, no descriptions

**Tristain and Madi's compound**

**Madi's birthday**

**Midnight**

Madi POV

  
  


"Happy birthday, Madi." Madi whispered to herself. Madi took a deep breath, and grabbed the vial of her mother's blood. She closed her eyes, and raised the vial to her lips gulping down the entire contents. Madi looked at herself in the mirror, and headed out of the bathroom. Tristain had moonshine already poured in glasses for them in his hands.

 

"Happy birthday, beautiful! To an eternity together. You and me forever." Tristain smiled wide as he handed her a glass. He raised his glass and tapped it against Madi's. Madi took a sip, then smiled nervously at Tristain. He put his arms around her and held her close. "I love you, Madi. If you need to wait we can, I will never pressure you. I can feel how nervous you are. If you aren't ready..." Madi put her hand over his mouth. 

 

"I'm ready hot stuff, now shut up and mate me already." Madi smiled up at him wickedly. Tristain smiled, swept her off her feet and kissed her.

 

**_Happy birthday sweetie. See you later today, be careful. Madi Ayasson, as your Alpha, I release you from my control and my pack._ **

 

Madi felt the minds of her two mothers and pack suddenly close. She no longer felt their presence, or even the buzzing she felt in the back of her mind when she broke from them in the past. She was alone, without a pack for the first time in her life. Yet she wasn't alone, and never will be. She would always have Tristain. 

 

**_You and me forever._ **

  
  
  


**Queens compound**

**Madi's birthday**

**Late afternoon**

Clarke POV

  
  


**_There are wolves outside of the compound...nearly a thousand. All women and children._ **

 

**_Echo, do you see Madi or Tristain?_ **

 

**_No, Wanheda._ **

 

Clarke flashed through the compound towards the bunker door. Why isn't Madi or Tristain with them? What happened? The last thing I saw was Madi drinking my blood just before midnight, then I released her from the pack. Oh god, what if something happened and they killed her before she turned? I should've been there just in case. What was I thinking? Clarke took a deep breath as she came to a stop in front of the bunker door. 

 

**_Lex?_ **

 

**_Ai kom op, Klark._ **

 

"Open it, weapons down, but stay alert. Don't trust them completely until I read their minds. It could be a trap." Clarke instructed the guards with a nod.

 

"Sha, Wanheda." Clarke held her breath as the door opened. Madi's fine. She drank my blood, I saw it. She's a hybrid, she can't die. Stay calm, Clarke. Clarke walked out of the bunker with Bellamy, Echo and Emori. Lexa appeared suddenly next to Clarke and the others. All five of them gasped at the sight of Madi and Tristain's pack. Seeing the scarred women and their children through Madi's eyes was nothing like seeing them in person. She and Lexa only got a glimpse of them when they visited their daughter a month earlier. Clarke's heart went out to them immediately. They were terrified, exhausted, naked, and hungry.  They had been running for their lives. Something isn't right. This wasn't the plan. Madi should be here too. Lexa reached out instinctively and started gently rubbing soothing circles on her mate's back to calm her. As always, it worked. Clarke gave her mate an appreciative smile.

 

**_Abby, some of them may need medical attention. Everyone else work on getting them clothed and fed. Wolves only for now, they will be afraid of the vampires. We need them to feel safe after everything they've been through._ **

 

**_Sha, Wanheda._ **

 

**_Reivon, set up quarters for all of them._ **

 

**_Already on it, Heda._ **

 

"Madi sent us, we come in peace." A brunette with green eyes, covered in mate marks approached Clarke and her mate. Clarke recognized her from Madi's mind, Sophia. Sophia smiled kindly and spoke. "The wolves may be hunting us. My Alphas said they would hold them off as long as they can, but they may need reinforcements. Not even two hybrids can hold off five thousand ferals. I would be with them, but Madi ordered me to stay with the pack until you sent back up. You can read my mind, yes?" Sophia raised an eyebrow. Clarke scanned her thoughts quickly. She was telling the truth. Madi and Tristain told her to go directly to Clarke. Something went wrong.

 

"What happened? What went wrong?" Clarke demanded. Sophia chuckled and smirked.

 

"Your daughter is stubborn as hell, that's what happened. She completely disregarded the whole plan." Sophia said rolling her eyes then shook her head. "You failed to warn Tristain that Madi had raging temper tantrums when she was angry and feeling territorial. When she mated Tristain, she saw his memories. She completely lost her shit while he was turning, and threw the entire plan out the window. Tristain was unconscious, so he couldn't talk her down. I tried to stop her, but she gave me orders to protect Tristain until he turned. None of us were prepared for her to go apocalyptic, it threw the whole pack into chaos." Sophia sighed in frustration. Clarke shook her head in disbelief. Shit, Madi what made you alter the plan? 

 

**_Babe, we need to figure out what happened. Madi could be in trouble._ **

 

**_We will, ai niron. Sophia seems trustworthy, based on her thoughts. Let's get the others inside._ **

 

"You are all my daughter's pack. That makes you apart of our family and our pack. You are all welcome to make this your home for as long as you wish. You have my word that you and your children are safe here. No one will harm you. Once your Alphas arrive, we will discuss the future of our packs. Please follow Belomi, Echo, and Emori inside. Our pack will provide each of you with food and clothing. We are preparing quarters for you as well." Lexa instructed the pack of women. Lexa gestured for them to follow their packmates, and they complied. Sophia cleared her throat.

 

"We need to head back and help my Alphas in the morning. Madi said you can see my memories, even though you aren't my pack. Can you do that as we walk together?" Sophia asked. Clarke and her mate scanned her closely. Sophia was sincere, she wanted to help Madi and Tristain. Sophia wanted to see the pack dead...it was the only way she would be certain it was over.  Clarke gave Lexa a nod.

 

**_Indra, Oktevia get the transports ready. We leave in thirty minutes._ **

 

**_Foshou, Heda._ **

 

"Let's get you fed and clothed, Sophia. We have armor and weapons you can use. I'll read your mind as we get ready, sound good to you?" Clarke gave the brunette a questioning look. Sopia nodded in affirmation.

  
  


**Tristain and Madi's compound**

**Three a.m.**

Sophia POV

  
  


**_Wake up!_ **

 

Sophia awoke startled by Madi's voice in her head. She sat up suddenly in bed looking around. Madi was wearing black warpaint like the first day they met, but there was also red blood splattered all over her face and body, and a fresh mating mark on her neck. She was sitting in a chair a few feet from the bed, legs crossed, twirling a bloody dagger in her hand. Her eyes were black and glowing, fangs fully extended and drenched with blood.  She looked feral and terrifying. Sophia wasn't certain why Madi would be in her quarters at this hour. She didn't even know Madi knew where she lived. 

 

**_Shit, something happened to Tristain._ **

 

"I thought we were meeting in the morning. Did something happen? Where's Tristain?" Sophia couldn't help but feel panicked. Their plan was sound. Madi and Tristain would mate and turn hybrid tonight. In the morning, they would call a pack meeting. Males only except for Madi. While they met at the fighting pits, Sophia was going to lead the women to Madi's mothers' pack.

 

"Did you know...what those sick fucks did to him? What they made him do?" Madi was growling loudly. Sophia sighed and nodded. It was before she joined the pack, but she saw it through the pack mind when she joined. Tristain was the pack bitch for nearly three years until he murdered the previous Alpha. He was raped every single day by hundreds of wolves. He ordered the pack to never speak of it, though most of the wolves that assaulted him were still in the pack. Sophia sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. She thought Madi knew already, but should have known better. 

 

**_Why would he want to tell her about that hell, to remember it himself?_ **

 

"Why do you think it was so important to him that the women were complicit after he became Alpha? There were no women in the pack until the previous Alpha was dead. He didn't kill the Alpha in a challenge, Tristain murdered him in his own bed while the sick bastard was…" Madi growled even more loudly, effectively cutting Sophia off.

 

"I know, I saw. I'm going to kill every last one of those sick fucks for what they did to him." Madi stood up and moved to the door in a blur. "Get dressed. I need you to guard Tristain while he turns." Sophia shook her head in protest.

 

"What are you doing, Madi? We have a plan. We need to stick to it. You and Tristain kill them while we escape, remember?" Sophia objected, only to have Madi flash inches in front of her growling.

 

"Protect Tristain as he turns. No one is to enter our quarters until he wakes up. Do not connect to anyone in the pack until he wakes. You will protect him with your life, that's an order." Madi glared angrily at Sophia. Sophia gulped and took a deep breath. Sophia couldn't even speak in protest. Fuck! Madi's Alpha now, I can't disobey.

 

"Yes, my Alpha." Sophia got dressed as the hybrid exited in a flash. Dammit, I hope Tristain wakes up soon. Sophia dressed as quickly as possible to head to her Alphas' quarters. Sophia stood in shock the moment she stepped outside of her quarters. The walls of the corridor were covered in blood. There was even blood on the ceiling, and oozing out of the doorways. No bodies, though. Sophia walked quickly to Tristain and Madi's quarters. Every corridor on the way was the same. Covered in blood, but no bodies. Sophia was notorious for having nerves of steel, but this had even her terrified. Each set of quarters she passed was void of life and reeked of death. 

 

**_No wonder she ordered me not to connect... she's slaughtering them one room at a time._ **

 

Finally she arrived, and opened the door to their quarters. Tristain was in bed asleep. Sophia rushed over and knelt down.

 

"Tristain! Wake up! Madi's attacking the pack, you have to help her!!!" Sophia shouted as she shook him. Her male Alpha didn't even blink. He was going to be out for a while. Sophia shook her head in frustration. What if she forgets about the women and children and attacks them? She looked feral...she could be...the sight of his nightmares may have sent her over the edge.

 

**_Fuck!! Now what do I do??_ **

 

**_For fucks sake, relax!! I know what I'm doing, Sophia!!!_ **

 

**_Ok, how the fuck are you doing this, I broke from the pack…_ **

 

**_Hybrid perks. My moms totally downplayed how awesome this is!!_ **

 

**_Madi, it is only a matter of time before the alarm goes off. You've killed what...a hundred? There are five thousand almost...the women and children will be in danger if the pack realizes you're on a killing spree._ **

 

Sophia's attention was drawn to the sound of Tristain stirring. Oh thank god!!! Sophia rushed to his side and shook him again.

 

"Tristain wake up, your mate's going apeshit." Sophia begged. Tristain opened his eyes and chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

 

"That's one of many reasons why I love her so much...so stubborn and beautiful." Tristain hopped up and dressed in a flash. He nodded at Sophia. "Get the women and children to Lexa and Aya's pack. I'll command them to meet you outside of the bunker. We'll most likely need them to send reinforcements. Ask to speak to Aya… she's the blonde hybrid with mate marks...go directly to her. She will know what to do." A wave of air hit the room as Tristain exited the room.

 

**_My mom can read your mind and see your memories...even outside of the pack. Stay with the women and children until my mom sends reinforcements, that's an order._ **

 

**_Yes, Madi._ **

  
  
  
  


**Outside Tristain and Madi's compound**

**Night**

Tristain POV

  
  


Tristain flashed in between dozens at a time killing them in seconds. Eyes black with glowing yellow circles, fangs extended, he was naked covered head to toe in red blood. He broke the last wolf's neck effortlessly, and turned to look for his mate. They were outside of the bunker, making sure no one chased the women and children as they escaped. Madi managed to kill nearly two hundred inside silently before sunrise. She and Tristain had killed nearly nine hundred outside of the bunker. More  would be here any minute. Tristain spotted Madi. Tristain couldn't help the grin on his face.  **_This hybrid shit is insane._ ** Even in complete darkness he could see clearly for miles. Madi arrived in front of him in blistering speed, but it seemed slow. Tristain smiled down at her and shook his head. 

 

"Even covered in blood, you're gorgeous." He told his mate. Madi smiled wide and wrapped her arms around his waist. Tristain leaned down to kiss his mate, then suddenly turned his head towards the bunker. There was something coming towards them...fast. Both he and Madi turned to face their attackers fangs extended, eyes black and glowing. They gave each other a short nod and shifted into their black wolves. Tristain could hear hundreds of feet running towards them.

 

**_Sounds like a lot more than the last wave...guess they figured out the women are gone._ **

 

**_Or didn't like the new red hallways. I'm glad you redecorated, I was really sick of gray walls._ **

 

**_What can I say ai niron, I have good taste…_ **

 

The wolves barrelled out of the bunker door, shifting as they exited. The two black wolves growled loudly and rushed towards them.  They were both so strong now, they could kill a wolf by simply landing a well placed punch. It shattered bone on impact. Tristain could move and see things so quickly, he could kill before they even knew he was there. His wolf was stronger too. He was like a tank in wolf form. Plowing through a group as wolf left as many dead in its wake as human kills. With blistering speed, the two hybrid mates worked in tandem, shifting back and forth. One would be wolf form knocking through a group, while the other flitted through the airborne wolves in human form killing them. Then they shifted and swapped roles. No wolf that left the bunker survived. Tristain knew he should be exhausted from the shifts and fighting for hours, but he felt like he was incapable of tiring.  The last wolf bounded towards him. Madi rushed forward in wolf form, then shifted to grab the wolf by the neck and tossed him a hundred feet effortlessly. She smiled confidently at her mate.

 

"This is so badass, Tristain. My moms are  **_so_ ** not using the full potential of their power. You were right, ai niron. I wasn't using my wolf the right way." Madi looked over at him and shrugged. Tristain flashed over to her and lifted her up to his level. Madi put her arms around his neck.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to get you to repeat the part about me being right…" Tristain said smiling brightly, Madi shook her head and kissed him.

 

"Nope, not happening. I'll deny it till we're old and gray." Madi giggled. Suddenly, Tristain felt dozens of little itchy spots all over his body. Madi looked at him in confusion, and they both turned to see men shooting assault rifles at them. Madi gave Tristain a dumbfounded look. "Uh, is this what it feels like to be shot, cos I just feel itchy all over…" Tristain's face lit up. 

 

**_This is so fucking awesome, Madi!!_ **

 

They blurred towards the men, one by one breaking bones and necks of dozens of wolves in seconds.

 

**_I am so kicking Lexa's ass in training when we get home!!_ **

 

The mates met each other at the center of the pile of bodies. Madi had a serious look on her face, chewing the inside of her cheek. Tristain narrowed his eyes and read her mind. Madi was adding up how many wolves were still alive.

 

**_Two thirds to half of the pack left by my count...why?_ **

 

**_My moms should be here by now._ **

  
  


"I was just letting you get warmed up, ai strik pakstoka." Lexa said with a smirk. "I wanted to make it fair." Madi grinned wide and flashed over to give Lexa a hug. Lexa kissed her cheek. "Happy birthday, ai goufa." Madi smiled.

 

"Mochof nomon. Mom stay behind?" Madi asked. Lexa nodded.

 

"I convinced her three hybrids would be enough in combination with our wolves and vampires." Lexa turned her head as several transports arrived. Tristain could smell at least two hundred. Tristain recognized some of them. Including Sophia and the female wolf that was with Madi when she arrived.

 

**_Her name is Octavia. She was my fos._ **

 

"Hani gona sta kig'ron, strik pakstoka?"  _ How many warriors are alive, little wolf?  _ Octavia asked. Madi smirked.

 

"Tu thauz, mebi mou."  _ Two thousand, maybe more.  _ Madi said proudly, and Lexa's face filled with pride. Tristain focused his thoughts. These people all loved Madi. Tristain cleared his throat.

 

"So, I'm thinking the three of us take the fight inside, your people get anything that tries to run." Tristain offered. Lexa and Madi nodded in agreement. Lexa turned to her people and shouted.

 

"Kom war!!!" Then the three hybrids flashed inside the bunker.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming in a couple days.


	15. To the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Madi end the hunter pack. The pack gets bigger...again

**Wolf Compound**

**Night**

Lexa POV

  
  


Lexa stood in amazement when she entered the bunker with her daughter and son in law. The corridors from the entrance to the main hall were covered in blood floor to ceiling. Sophia wasn't overstating when she said Madi went apocalyptic on the pack.

 

**_Nomon, everything from the bunker door to the entrance of the main hall is already cleared out._ **

 

**_I can see that, ai strik pakstoka._ **

  
  


"Many of them went into hiding when they realized Madi was killing them. We only killed the ones that exited the bunker after that. We should start with the back of the compound and make our way back. That's where the bulk of the quarters are located. My guess is the main hall is where we'll have to most resistance, it's large enough for them to shift, as long as there aren't too many. We can run past them without them knowing we are there and push them towards your people outside." Tristain advised them. Lexa smiled kindly at her daughter's mate.

 

"Our people. You are my family and my pack, Tristain." Lexa replied, then removed the bag she had around her upper body. "Here, Reivon sent these for you two." Lexa pulled out two blood red Mark of the Queen's. "Just place it on your chest and press it to activate or deactivate it to shift.  She modified for hybrids, you are both going to love it. It tingles at first, because it fuses to your skin so you won't lose it like your last one, ai goufa. It will still be on your chest when you shift. The only way to remove it is with hybrid strength." 

"Nomon, we're invincible. They literally shot  Tristain and I a couple hundred times when we were outside and nothing happened." Madi shook her head and rolled her eyes. Lexa gave her daughter her best  _ mom look. _

 

**_Our daughter is so stubborn, ai hodness. You'd think she would trust me._ **

 

**_She learned from the best, babe._ **

 

"Wich ai in, ai goufa."  _ Trust me, my daughter. _ Lexa held her hand out and a sword appeared in her hand from the sleeve of her armor. Both Tristain and Madi's jaws dropped and Lexa smiled wide. "Reivon has been going crazy with the nano-tech. It really can do anything. She has it preloaded with a sword and dagger, she's still working on creating a staff for you. You won't drop your weapons when you shift, and can retrieve them the moment you shift back. She hasn't figured out guns yet, so when you drop them, you lose them." Madi and Tristain activated their suits and toyed with the controls. Lexa handed the mates holsters and two handguns each. 

 

"Feisbona bullets so watch your aim, don't want to hit our pack. It will kill any wolf and it's painful as hell. Our spit is the only cure. It hurts like hell, believe me."  _ Wolfsbane  _ Madi warned her mate, and he nodded in response. "Ok nomon, there's three corridors off the main hall heading to the rear side of the bunker. Wanna split it evenly and meet in the main hall?" Madi gave her mother a quizzical look.

 

"Sha, ai strik pakstoka." Lexa nodded to the mates and they all blurred through the corridors to the back of the compound. Lexa saw hundreds as she passed. All of the wolves were confused by the sudden burst of wind, but they couldn't see her. When she reached the end of the corridor, she withdrew her two swords and growled loudly to get their attention. Dozens of wolves turned in shock. Lexa struck over and over as she flashed back towards the entrance. She could hear screams and pleas for help echoing through the bunker. The corridors were too tight for the wolves to shift, so they were forced to stay in human form. They were vulnerable, unable to heal because they couldn't shift. The smell of fear flooded the entirety of the bunker.

 

"HYBRIDS...RUN!!!" 

 

The doors to each of the quarters flew open. Hundreds of wolves exited, many of which were caught in a stampede towards the main hall. The panic caused them to fight each other in an effort to escape. Lexa used the tight corridors as weapons in addition to her swords. Throwing bodies into the walls, floors and ceiling, crushing their bones on impact. Lexa flashed through them, making her way back to the main hall as she killed her prey with ease. She arrived at the main hall at the same time as the two young mates. Both Tristain and Madi began to open fire, shooting dozens. The wolves collapsed on the ground screaming in pain from the wolfsbane bullets. Lexa flashed through them, swords slicing throats and piercing hearts. Wolves were far easier to kill than vampires, especially in close quarters like this. There were so many crowded together in panic, that even in the massive main hall they were unable to shift. 

 

**_Caught up with my body count yet, nomon? Or do I need to slow it down for you?_ **

 

Lexa ripped out the throat of the final wolf in the main hall, and turned to smirk at her daughter.

 

**_You are in so much trouble in training when we get home, strik pakstoka._ **

 

**_Please! I'm gonna finally beat you, and you know it. When I do, I don't have to train anymore._ **

 

"You should always train, Madi. Even  **_if_ ** you do manage to beat me, ai goufa. It will give me a chance to tease you about your new mate." Lexa smiled mischievously at her daughter. Madi returned the smile and hugged her mother tightly.

 

"I missed you and mom so much! I'm seriously ready to go home. Ai hod yu in nomon." Lexa could feel Madi's love for her wash over her body as they hugged. She pulled back and gave her daughter a loving smile.

 

"Ai hod yu in, ai strik pakstoka. Let's finish this and go home. I should warn you, Klark is already saying you're never allowed to leave the compound again, hybrid or not. I would not argue with her if I were you...at least until the baby is born. She doesn't take well to being argued with right now." Lexa advised. Madi smiled and looked over her shoulder at Tristain.

 

"C'mon let do this and get home, ai niron." Madi told her mate. He gave her and Lexa a nod and the three hybrids flashed outside. They found several hundred outside, already fighting the wolves and vampires from the Queen's Compound. Wolfsbane bullets whizzed through the air, hundreds at once. The three hybrids picked off the wolves that managed to avoid the bullets in seconds.

 

"Em pleni! Em ste odon."  _ Enough. It's over. _ Lexa commanded. Lexa looked around at the pile of bodies. 

 

**_They're all dead, except the women and children nomon. I can't feel any of the others in the pack mind. We did it!_ **

 

Lexa let out a sigh of relief. 

 

**_Thank the spirits. Let's go home, ai goufa._ **

 

"Osir ste komba raun houm."  _ We're going home.  _ Lexa ordered. Madi walked up to their pack mates and hugged each of them. Lexa smiled proudly at her daughter. "Think you can beat me home, ai strik pakstoka?" Madi gave her mother a smirk, and flashed towards home. Lexa shook her head and followed her daughter home.

  
  


**Queens Compound**

**Royal Family Quarters**

**Early morning**

Clarke POV

  
  


"Welcome home, little wolf." Clarke threw her arms around her daughter, tears of joy in her eyes. The nightmare was over. Her daughter and Tristain were home safely. Clarke pulled out of the hug, and cupped Madi's face. "You're grounded...for life. You will not leave the compound without one of us from now on." Clarke gave her daughter a serious look, expecting resistance. Madi smiled wide and laughed.

 

"Normally I would argue with you, but I'm still shellshocked from being surrounded by monsters. I need my moms and mate to spoil the fuck out of me for awhile before I'll even consider leaving again. Besides, Lexa is obviously in serious need of assistance with my incredibly demanding pregnant mother." Madi gave her mom a wicked grin. Clarke chuckled, and reached out to hug Tristain.

 

"Welcome home, Tristain. I promise to spoil you too." Clarke winked at him, and he smiled wide.

 

"Permission to rejoin your pack, your majesty?" Tristain asked sincerely. 

 

"Granted a million times over, big guy. And no  _ your majesty _ bullshit, you are part of the royal family now." Clarke hugged him again. Madi was suddenly assaulted by her vampire grandparents. They appeared in a flash and threw their arms around her. 

 

"Welcome home my sweet princess. We were so worried about you. I told both of your mothers they should've just attacked and slaughtered them all on day one." Viktor told her as he and Ana placed kisses on her forehead.

 

"They weren't the only ones, little wolf." Abby chimed in as she rushed forward and hugged her granddaughter. "How about you guys come by my quarters later so you can see your baby sister? It'll give a chance to get the know your mate." She asked. Madi nodded ecstatically.

 

"I can't wait to see her! Tristain, let's get cleaned up and I'll show you around! This place is going to blow your mind." Madi grabbed her mate's hand and led him upstairs to their quarters.  As soon as they were out of sight, Clarke collapsed on the couch in relief.

 

"Thank fucking god that's over! I don't think I can handle anymore life threatening events in our daughter's life." Clarke told her mate. Lexa sat next to Clarke and pulled her into her arms, placing a kiss on her mate mark. 

 

"At least she's agreed to stay home for awhile, ai hodness. I was prepared for her to throw a fit, now that she's a hybrid." Lexa chuckled. "She and Tristain are incredibly lethal as a team. They had more than half the pack taken care of before we even got there. I must say I am relieved we don't have to worry about her anymore now that she's a hyb…" Clarke cut her mate off by pressing her finger to Lexa's lips.

 

"Uh-uhn, we are worrying about her for the rest of eternity, hybrid or not. And I am serious. She's fucking grounded. I'll take a million temper tantrums over putting her in danger ever again. If that means spoiling her rotten so she never wants to leave the compound, that's what we will do. Deal?" Clarke gave her mate a questioning look. Lexa chuckled.

 

"Sha, ai hodness. Grounded for life sounds wonderful to me." Lexa kissed her mate's neck. Lexa let out a sigh. "I am going to check on Raven and William's progress. We have much to do still. We must decide how to handle two packs. Tristain already abandoned his place as Alpha to join us, but the others have yet to decide." Lexa shook her head, and Clarke stroked her cheek. 

 

"They don't have to decide right away, babe. They've been through hell. I doubt any of them actually feels safe here. We have to prove to them that they can trust us. I'm going to speak to Tristain and get a feel for the previous pack. We need to make certain we distinguish ourselves from their old pack. I don't want them thinking they traded one hell for another one." Clarke suggested, and Lexa nodded in agreement.

 

"Come, ai hodness. Our daughter and her mate are most likely going to take their time. We both know they aren't just getting cleaned up. We can tease her about acting like the two of us later." Lexa stood and offered her hand to Clarke. Clarke smiled and accepted her mate's help.

  
  


**_Here's to new beginnings. Let's see what the future holds for our people._ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm ending this part here. There is more to come in the future. Their story isnt over. This part of the story took me to a dark place so I need a cleanse from it but I will return with the rest of the story I promise


End file.
